


Roots of a new life

by BeccaWrites



Series: The Omega/Draco series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Harry, Bonding, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Omega/Draco, Physical Abuse, courting/formal Alpha/Omega courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaWrites/pseuds/BeccaWrites
Summary: Draco lived a rather calm life as the unwanted Omega that he is. He does what and as he is taught to do and quite likes it that way.Until the Ministry starts investigating several Omega abuse cases.  His life is completely turned upside down.And what if he isn't that unwanted after al?





	1. Not your ordinary day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is going to be my very first fanfic (okay well I used to write some things but I didn't really upload anything and now I'm obsessed with A/B/O things and I think there's not enough of it ANYWHERE so I'm writing it myself now) so please be gentle on me!  
> This is unbeta'd and English is not my first language, so if I've made any weird mistakes, please do tell me!
> 
> And next to that... enjoy!

Draco’s day started like any other day would start ever since he’d presented as an Omega. He was awoken by a moderately pretty maid, who would tell him his bath was ready and breakfast would be served in an hour. He got up sleepily and the maid draped his dressing gown around his body. She gently guided him towards the bathroom. He took the dressing gown off again and pushed his black briefs down. The maid picked them up before he could do anything about it. She gestured towards the bath.  
He carefully stepped in and hissed. The bathwater was slightly too hot.  
‘Are you all right, sir?’  
Draco looked up. Maids usually didn’t talk to him unless it was the usual things. His father carefully instructed everyone that came into contact with Draco not to speak to him. ‘Yes, of course. You may leave now.’ He waved his hand in the direction of the door. She left.  
Strange… Very strange… 

‘Good morning, darling.’ His mother sat at her usual spot, cup of tea in her hands and the Daily Prophet next to her. He sat down carefully, as dainty as he could. It was still a work in progress though and he could tell from his mother’s frown that it still wasn’t the perfect, elegant motion they were trying to create.  
‘Good morning, mother.’ His voice sounded perfectly soft, soothing and especially obedient.  
She smiled at him and handed him the Prophet. He took it from her, trying not to let his hands tremble. It had been at least four months ago, the last time he had been allowed to read the newspaper. _“Omegas are supposed to be pretty and obedient, not cultured.”_ His father’s credo.  
‘Have you seen today’s headline?’ His mother’s voice cut through his train of thought and he quickly looked at the headline. _“Another case of Omega abuse. Ministry investigates,”_ it blared. Beneath it was a picture Adelaide Parker, a girl he used to go to school with. He tried to keep his features completely smooth. ‘Such a pity. She was a nice girl,’ he commented.  
‘Yes. But now she’s tainted. No-one will have her now,’ his mother responded coolly. The threat in it was clear: whoever was going to own Draco, he was not to make such a mess as Adelaide had made.  
Draco let his eyes rake over the article to see if there was anything else interesting in it.  
A soft, polite cough made him look up from the paper. His mother looked at the paper and shook her head ever so slightly. He folded the paper quickly and placed it back in the table.  
‘Due to all this ruckus the Ministry feels as though it’s a necessity to pay all the registered Omegas a visit. We expect a Ministry official right after lunch, therefore your afternoon will be taken up by all that. We have owled miss Fawley and asked her to come this morning for your lessons instead. She will arrive at ten.’  
‘Yes, mother,’ Draco answered politely.  
She smiled at him and took the paper away from him. Breakfast went by undisturbed after their conversation. The same maid that had woken him this morning cleaned up after them.  
He waited for his mother to get up before copying her movements, once again trying to be as dainty as he could be. She frowned at him. Still not quite good enough.

‘Good morning, Draco.’  
‘Good morning, miss Fawley,’ he answered as polite as he could.  
‘Have you read the paper, Draco?’  
He hesitated. He wasn’t supposed to read, but he did take a look at the headline, mostly because his mother wanted to discuss it with him. ‘Mother showed me the headline about the new abuse case, miss Fawley.’  
‘But you didn’t read anything else?’  
‘No, miss Fawley.’  
‘Because…?’  
‘I should only read things that apply to my personal situation.’  
‘Such as…?’  
He frowned. ‘Approved Omega literature.’  
She frowned a little at him and he hastily added, ‘miss Fawley.’  
‘Very well. Now sit.’ She sat down at her desk. He pulled out his chair and, for the third time this morning, tried to sit down in the dainty way everyone wanted him to.  
‘That’s not quite right, Draco.’ Miss Fawley sounded friendly. She was really nice, actually. She never shouted at him, or raised her voice, like some of his other tutors did. Sometimes she allowed him to do things he really wasn’t supposed to, like read a book that had not been approved as appropriate literature for Omegas, drink coffee or sit inappropriately. Occasionally, she’d read the paper to him. The fact that he wasn’t allowed to read it, didn’t mean he couldn’t listen to someone else reading it.  
‘Draco? I’m talking to you. Get up, please.’  
He stood up obediently and smiled at her in, what he hoped was, a submissive manner.  
‘Look at how I’m doing it.’ Miss Fawley pulled out her chair and sat down gracefully, with her skirt whirling just the right way around her as she did so.  
He bit his lip. It seemed like something that was only possible for ladies to achieve. He didn’t wear a skirt like hers. Some Omegas did, he knew, but he usually wore fitted trousers and a long tunic.  
‘Is there something wrong?’  
‘I, erm… It seems to me like that is something one can only achieve when wearing a skirt or similar clothing, miss Fawley.’ He tried to be as polite as could be, knowing that if she told his father that he’d been difficult, he would be chastised.  
Miss Fawley smiled at him. ‘Of course it is possible for you to do, even in your attire today. Just scoot your right foot backwards, your left foot to the right and then turn to sit facing forward. After that, place your feet next to each other and sit up straight.’  
Draco had heard this explanation at least a dozen of times before, but miss Fawley stayed patient, so he had to try to be equally patient. He scooted his right foot backwords, the left one over to the right and made the odd half-turn he had to make to end up in his chair the right way. Well, that was the theory of it. He couldn’t make the turn, but lost his balance and almost fell over, tripping over the chair legs.  
‘Hmmm. Well, just try again. We have all morning…’  
And all morning it took.

Draco sat nervously in the window bench, waiting for the Ministry officials to arrive. He’d seen then arrive at the manor, undoubtedly welcomed by his mother. It had been difficult to see from afar, but as far as he could tell, he had never seen any of the officials before.  
He got up, pacing around the drawing room, waiting for them to arrive.  
Luckily, he didn’t have to wait for long. A soft knock – definitely his mother’s – on the door announced their arrival. For a moment, he panicked. No-one was here with him and he wasn’t allowed to speak if he hadn’t been given explicit permission to do so.  
But of course, his mother knew and she opened the door, smiling at him. ‘Hello darling, I’ve got someone for you to meet.’ She stepped aside and a short, burly man stepped in. He was about as tall as Draco was, maybe a bit shorter, and dressed in regular office attire. For the most part, he looked quite acceptable. His hair, however… It was nothing short of an abomination. It was black and stood up on all sides, like some sort of explosion had taken place in there only minutes prior to him stepping in the room, despite obvious attempts to tame the thing. His skin was a soft, golden brown and he smiled at Draco, showing a lovely smile with straight white teeth.  
‘Draco darling, I’d like you to meet Mr Harry Potter. He would just like to talk to you for a few minutes, if that is all right. I will be right next door so if there is anything you need…’ _like an easy lie, a way out of the conversation, someone to save me before I’ll say something stupid or wrong…_ ‘… just call for me.’  
Draco rose quickly, remembering his manners just in time and nodded. ‘Yes, mother, thank you.’ He stood still, because all guests were supposed to come to the Omega and greet them.  
Mr Potter smiled at his mother. ‘Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. I believe we will be just fine.’  
His mother smiled again – it was so, so fake to Draco – and left to room, closing the door with a soft click.  
Mr Potter stepped forwards and extended his hand. Draco stared at it bewilderedly. Omegas weren’t supposed to shake hands, they weren’t supposed to touch or be touched by anyone. Most everyone would bow for an Omega. What was he supposed to do now?  
‘Ah, excuse me.’ Mr Potter withdrew his hand and bowed politely.  
Draco bowed back at him as he was taught and waited for the other man to sit down. When Mr Potter was seated, Draco sat down as well. Gracefully this time, as he had been practising with Miss Fawley all morning. Mr Potter took out a clipboard and a small stash of papers from his satchel.  
‘Let me just get through the formalities real quick, okay? Your name is?’  
‘Draco Malfoy, sir.’  
‘Age?’  
‘Twenty-two, sir.’  
‘Ownership?’  
‘Owned by Alpha Lucius Malfoy, paternal relationship, no prospects of switching owner within the upcoming six months, sir.’  
Mr Potter signed something. ‘That all seems in order, wonderful,’ he muttered. ‘Ahem. Yes. Do you know why I am here?’  
‘Yes, sir,’ Draco said tensely. He didn’t want to get into trouble for breaking Ministry rules, or breaking his father’s rules so he tried to speak as little as he could.  
‘And how did you obtain this information?’ Mr Potter didn’t even look up from his clipboard and Draco relaxed a little bit. ‘My mother informed me this morning that some Ministry officials would visit due to the influx of Omega abuse cases, sir.’ These questions were awfully easy to dodge. Last time a Ministry official visited they asked all kinds of difficult things, things his father had ordered him not to talk about.  
‘So do you understand that I am here to ask questions about your health and well-being?’  
Draco nodded. ‘Yes, sir.’  
‘Do you realise that this encompasses I also need to see if there has been any form of physical abuse?’ Mr Potter looked straight at Draco as he said so. Draco could feel the colour drain from his face. ‘I am not allowed to undress in the presence of someone else without explicit permission, sir,’ he said uncomfortably.  
‘That is all right. I will ask your mother for permission later. Let’s just talk a little bit for now, okay?’ Mr Potter smiled friendly at him. ‘When did you find out you were an Omega?’  
Draco looked away awkwardly, even though he had been thaught not to do that. ‘I presented at the age of fifteen, sir.’  
‘And how did you find out you were an Omega, then?’ He still smiled and Draco felt even more awkward now. ‘Well, I, er… The er… usual way.’  
‘Which is…?’  
All the colour surged back to his face now and Draco felt horrible for flushing like that. ‘I had been feeling out of sorts for a few weeks. My mother was aware of this fact. Then I woke up the night of the fifteenth of September at five-thirty am in the morning, in heat.’  
Mr Potter wrote some things down. ‘And you got through this heat well?’  
Draco rubbed his sweaty hands across his trousers. What was up with these questions? No official had ever asked these kinds of things! ‘I don’t remember it well. If you want specifics you should ask my mother, sir.’  
‘Of course, I will. And how have your heats been ever since?’  
Draco tensed. ‘I don’t have heats, sit. I am on the suppressants the Ministry provides.’  
‘At the age of twenty-two?’ Mr Potter looked and sounded rather surprised.  
‘Yes, sir. My family entertains a great deal of people on a regular basis and among our regular guests are many Alphas. It deemed us best to prevent anything… inappropriate from happening.’  
Mr Potter scribbled something down again. ‘I understand. And how is your life? Are you treated well?’  
_If that is the question you asked Adelaide as well it doesn’t surprise me no-one noticed her abuse…_ he thought, but answered perfectly polite: ‘my life is wonderful, thank you for asking. My parents treat me very well. I love them dearly.’  
‘Do you still receive education?’  
‘Yes. I have four tutors that visit me regularly,’ Draco answered relieved, glad that they were back to normal questions again.  
‘And do they ever discipline you?’  
‘No, sir. If something is out of sorts, my father will be informed.’  
‘And then what?’  
Draco gritted his teeth. Mr Potter was very nosy. ‘My father comes up with a fitting solution for the issue.’  
‘Aha. Well, I think that is all for now,’ Mr Potter told him politely. ‘I will see your mother now and ask permission for the other steps.’  
Draco smiled his most submissive smile. ‘Thank you, sir.’  
Mr Potter answered his smile and got up. He bowed once more and left the room, not even giving Draco time to get up as well and mimic the motion. _Oh well_ he thought and he retreated again to his comfortable window seat, only to hear his mother cry out. ‘NO!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed the Mature rating? Well, I am planning on smut, but you know, not quite yet.  
> Tell me what you think :)


	2. Timid annoyance, embarrassment and despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you for the nice comments, it's really motivating me to write more!  
> I actually had the rough draft of this chapter done last night and I felt so guilty for not uploading it immediately, but I wanted to take another look at it with fresh eyes.  
> Which I now did, so here it is!  
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> P.S. I'm not really sure about the title, I mainly picked this because well, I wanted to upload something and this was an easy title. I was thinking perhaps I could make the title a play on the HP book titles, like "Draco Malfoy and the curious case of Omega abuse" or something. If you have suggestions, please let me know, I'd love to hear them!

Eavesdropping was impolite and very un-Omega-like to do, so of course Draco jumped out of his seat and stealthily walked up to the wall. He flattened his body and pushed his ear against the wall, trying to overhear more of the conversation than just his mother’s dismayed cry. It was difficult though, and for the most part he could only make out parts of the conversation. Mr Potter spoke clearly and it was easier to hear what he was saying. His mother, probably aware of the fact that Draco could eavesdrop on the conversation – that was exactly why they had chosen these rooms, so she could overhear what Draco would say – spoke much softer.  
‘I understand… necessary to make sure that… abuse is out of the question…’  
Some inaudible murmur.  
‘Yes… can be present…’  
More inaudible murmur.  
‘Of course… not completely… only if you… permission…’  
‘… no other way…?’ That was definitely his mother. Draco could practically hear the flirtatious offer that was in there and wondered if she honestly tried to seduce a Ministry official. All officials that were send to visit Omegas where usually well taken care of, so as not to tempt them, therefore he thought that trying to seduce one was definitely a long shot.  
‘No. Certainly not.’ Mr Potter had raised his voice slightly.  
‘Very well.’ He could hear his mother clearly now as well and quickly retreated to his safe window seat, trying to look as casual and elegant as he could, despite the fact he was positive there was a blush on his cheeks.  
‘Draco, darling, Mr Potter has an usual request to make.’ His mother looked at him sternly and Draco smiled innocently at her. ‘I’ll do whatever you want me to.’ He honestly didn’t put the soft, attractive vibe in his voice on purpose, but whenever he spoke such obedient words he somehow felt… more real. More like a real person. It made him want to purr out his words.  
His father, however, had forced such habits out of him in a harsh way. He was surprised that he somehow did it now.  
‘Ahem. Yes.’ Mr Potter coughed, as if to cover something up. ‘As I mentioned before, I am under strict instructions to rule out possibility of both mental and physical abuse. For this, I need to check you for any signs of bruises and other afflictions. So if you would please undress?’  
Draco looked away from Mr Potter, to his mother, as if asking for permission. She nodded at him. He awkwardly picked up the hem of his long tunic and pulled it over his head. Beneath that he wore an undershirt, which he also took of carefully. Without looking at Mr Potter or his mother, he then fumbled with the complicated closure of his trousers. Mr Potter coughed again and Draco hastily pushed his trousers down. He didn’t wear any shoes, but did wear a pair if dainty white lace socks. It was a silly thing, really, wearing these girly socks when he didn’t want to dress like one, but when Miss Fawley had offered them to him he hadn’t been able to resist.  
He regretted wearing them now, though.  
‘Ahem. Yes.’ Mr Potter was very close all of a sudden and Draco looked to his mother for support. Her lips were firmly pressed together. She kept a close eye on Mr Potter and Draco could breathe again, felt much safer now that he realised his mother would never allow a stranger to touch him.  
‘Excuse me, but where did you get these bruises?’ Mr Potter pointed out a few bruises on Draco’s arms, and legs. ‘And the one on your back as well, please.’  
Draco bit his lower lip, nervously. Those bruises… ‘I tripped, sir’  
‘How?’  
‘I – ah!’ Mr Potter had prodded the bruise on his side with his pencil or whatever it was and Draco stepped away from him quickly. His mother seemed to be outrageous. That would definitely mean he would be chastised tonight.  
‘Is that painful?’  
_Of course it is painful, you idiot! You just prodded something wooden onto a bruise on my sensitive skin, moron!_ ‘Yes, sir. It is painful.’  
‘How did you get these bruises?’  
‘The one on my side is from my elegant movements lessons I has this morning with my tutor, Miss Fawley, sir.’  
‘So if I were to contact Miss Fawley she would confirm this story?’  
‘Yes, sir.’  
‘And how did you get the others?’  
Draco looked at his mother for help. How was he supposed to explain those? It was one of the forbidden subjects. His Alpha had ordered him to never talk of it.  
His mother looked positively furious. ‘If I may, Mr Potter. Omega skin bruises easily and Draco’s skin is particularly sensitive. Next to that he is a bit clumsy. If he walks into something it will immediately cause bruising on his skin.’  
Mr Potter looked at Draco’s mother, waiting a bit too long to reply. ‘Of course, Mrs Malfoy. I understand.’ He relocated his gaze back to Draco. ‘You may dress now, thank you.’  
Draco looked at his mother and she nodded, giving permission to do as Mr Potter has ordered.  
As he dressed, Mr Potter scribbled more things down on his clipboard. When he looked up, Draco was properly dressed again. He offered Mr Potter one of his special, submissive smiles, the one where he would smile, allow his gaze to linger a little, as if he wanted to submit to Mr Potter.  
Mr Potter stared, clearly affected by this blatant display of Omega subjection. So Draco kept on smiling sweetly and tipped his head over to the side a bit, showing his vulnerable neck just a tiny bit. Mr Potter couldn’t look away, Draco was sure of it.  
‘Was that all, Mr Potter?’ his mother cut in.  
Mr Potter looked away from Draco and offered Draco’s mother his hand. ‘Certainly, Mrs Malfoy. Thank you for having me. I understand that it is hard to let anyone near someone as sensitive as your son during these difficult times.’  
‘We always make time for important things,’ she answered as she shook his hand.  
‘Of course, of course. Again, thank you for having me.’  
‘I assure you it was no problem at all.’  
Mr Potter let go of Draco’s mother. He moved towards Draco, bowing to him once more.  
Draco bowed back, gracefully. His mother was content, he could see from the corners of his eyes.  
And then Mr Potter left.

Dinner was always a strained event at Malfoy manor, but tonight was a new record.  
As Draco wasn’t allowed to speak unless spoken to, and his parents were unlikely to address him it was usually a quiet affair to him. Tonight, however, his mother started talking as soon as they sat down, fuming with anger.  
‘Lucius, we can never ever let that Harry Potter near our son again, you hear me?’  
Draco wasn’t even seated yet when she started.  
His father eyed him and Draco quickly made the odd half-turn and sat down. ‘Really, what happened?’  
‘He asked horrendous things!’ His mother nearly shouted.  
‘Like what?’  
‘About his heats, about whether or not we treat him right and then he made our child undress, because apparently Potter had orders to check for signs of physical abuse! As if we would EVER do such a thing to our precious boy!’  
‘He saw him naked?’  
‘No, but in his underwear.’  
Draco thought the conversation was a bit difficult to follow, as his parents had the habit of not using his name when they talked about him.  
‘And Mr Potter was unaffected?’  
‘Of course not!’ his mother fumed, ‘he tried touching our boy and then he had to jump away because Potter had hurt him!’  
His father’s gaze slid towards him and Draco looked back blankly, trying not to let emotion show on his face.  
‘And if that wasn’t bad enough it somehow triggered his nature! He _purred_ at that man, Lucius, _he purred!_ And used that smile and even made to show his neck! That horrible, horrible man can never come near our boy again. EVER!’  
‘Calm down, Narcissa.’ His father’s voice could cut ice, so cold. ‘I will see to it that Mr Potter will not be near him again. Now, please, calm down so we can have our dinner.’  
After that, dinner was a quiet affair. His mother was still clearly fuming with anger, but that wasn’t was he was concerned about. His father kept looking at him in that way, the way he knew only came before severe punishment.  
So he tried to eat as little as he could, because he didn’t want to retch it all back up when his father was done with him.

Draco lay naked in a puddle of his own vomit. His Alpha raised his wand once more, saying the word Draco so dreaded once more. _‘Crucio.’_  
White hot pain shot through his body and he cried out in despair. He couldn’t control his muscles anymore and they contracted in the most painful way. There was nothing else in every nerve of his body than the burning pain and the need to submit to his Alpha, to apologise for his behaviour, for trying to bare his neck to another man.  
His Alpha moved his wand away and Draco retched again, only spitting out bile now.  
‘Submit.’  
It was one word that resonated perfectly in Draco’s heart, body and mind. He kneeled, dirty and covered in vomit, at his Alpha’s feet and bared his neck. Everything in him needed to hear that he was a good boy again, that his Alpha wasn’t angry with him anymore, it was all he lived for now.  
His Alpha kicked him down. ‘You are scum of the Earth. You should be happy we found someone that is willing to own you.’  
Draco started crying, but kept on kneeling and baring his neck as much as he could. He needed the approval, the acceptance from his Alpha.  
‘You filth.’  
One more vicious kick and his Alpha left. When he stood in the threshold, he spoke one more time. ‘Clean up after yourself.’ And left, locking the door behind him.  
Draco cried out in despair. Alone again. Unwanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER  
> And also sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to keep the suspence in there so this was the perfect way to end this chapter.
> 
> If you see/find any typo's, grammar errors or weird English, please do tell me and I will fix it right away!


	3. Aftermath and tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOWWW Already a thousand hits! Makes me so happy :)
> 
> Here's another chapter, hope you like it!

Every muscle in his body ached. Even moving his fingers made him moan in pain. He wanted to lie in bed forever and die here. Right now would be a great time to die. No-one wanted him. He was alone and he would be forever.  
As if these dawning realisations weren’t horrible enough, he could _smell_ himself. He smelled like vomit, urine and embarrassment. Well maybe not the last thing, because due to the suppressants he was on, all the usual Omega qualities were absent in him. He couldn’t scent the air and taste the emotions, like his fellow Omegas could.  
Muscles moved without him wanting to and he rolled over on his stomach as last night’s events slowly trickled back into his mind.  
_Sweet Merlin_ , he’d kneeled and bared his neck like he was some bitch begging to be fucked.  
By his _father_ for crying out loud!  
He had no idea how he ended up in his own bed, but supposed that at some point he passed out trying to obey his Alpha’s commands, after which a servant would have probably brought him to his chambers.  
Rolling over once more, he wondered what time it was, and if his mother knew what had occurred last night. If she knew, she must know about all the other times. But she never had given him any hint that she might know. Maybe she knew, but thought it was how he was supposed to be treated. Maybe she thought it was what he deserved. Maybe it was really what he deserved.  
He pushed the blankets of his body and sat up slowly. The sour taste of vomit was still very apparent in his mouth and he reeked of it as well. He despised it. It made him feel like he was actually some worthless bitch, even though he knew he wasn’t.  
So he got up, scuffled into the bathroom and turned the shower on. While the water went warm, he grabbed his toothbrush and put a generous amount of toothpaste on it. There were spells that cleaned your teeth perfectly for you, of course, but even if he had been allowed to practise magic, he didn’t own a wand.  
The shower was hot, much hotter than he actually liked it. He brushed his teeth ferociously, until his gums bled from it.  
It wasn’t nearly enough to make him feel clean again and he turned the water even hotter. He took the bar of soap from the listel in the shower and washed his body.  
Thrice. 

The walk to breakfast was a long one. Draco felt sick and shaky from his father’s treatment and not up to whatever was today’s schedule. He was about halfway the route, when he felt so sick and tired he had to sit down. There where to chairs of benches near, so he leaned against the wall and slid down. He pulled up his knees, wrapped his arms around them and rested his head against his little nest.  
Footsteps walked into the corridor where he sat. He didn’t move.  
‘Draco? Darling, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?’  
He couldn’t even look up to his mother, but did manage to choke out, ‘sick…’  
‘Oh, darling…’ Slender arms wrapped around him and pulled him up. ‘Back to bed it is then. Come on. It’s just a little walk…’ She supported all his body weight and dragged him along, back to his bedroom. He let himself fall back into bed and moaned when his body protested against the rough treatment.  
‘Oh, sweetheart, honey…’ his mother whispered and she gently stroked his hair out of his face. ‘It’s okay… I’ll cancel all your appointments today, okay? Shhh, oh honey…’  
‘Violet…’  
‘What did you say?’ was the bewildered answer to that  
‘Violet…’ he whispered again.  
His mother pulled back and stroked his cheek softly. ‘I’ll see if Miss Fawley can visit you, okay? Just stay right here…’ 

Miss Fawley was able to visit and no more than two hours later, she sat at Draco’s bedside with a cup of tea and a tray filled with chocolate chip cookies, the one Draco always wanted after…  
When he opened his eyes from his restorative nap, she just sat there, armed with several books that definitely weren’t approved Omega literature, four different newspapers, chocolate and tea. She smiled at him tentatively.  
He started to cry, curling up to be as small as possible and pulling up the blankets.  
Miss Fawley carefully set down on the edge of his bed now and helped him pull op the covers. When he was completely hidden from sight, she started rubbing his back through the blankets. After a little while, he could hear her breathing in deeply, as if she was mustering up the courage to say anything. He tensed.  
‘Let’s lock the door and make a blanket fort.’  
Draco moved a little bit, so that he could peer over the edge of his duvet. ‘You are the queen of blanket forts.’  
Miss Fawley again smiled that tentative smile. ‘And for today you can be the king of my blanket fort kingdom.’  
He sniffed a little. ‘I don’t want to move.’  
‘I will do all the work for you. All you have to do is lie still for a little bit.’  
He nodded and watched how she pulled out her wand, muttering a few things under her breath and conjured some more blankets. She waved her wand and the blankets were draped over non-existent bed posts, creating a blanket fort within minutes. With another wave, the tray with tea, food and un-approved literature floated through the door in the fort. ‘Close your eyes, Draco.’  
He did as she said and could hear her mutter something again. ‘Okay, open them now.’  
He opened his eyes and could not keep the smile away from his face. Miss Fawley – no, Queen Violet of Blankfortia – laughed her warm, sweet laugh. She had created a gigantic castle room within the blanket fort. He knew it was probably an illusion, because she had once explained to him that creating wizarding space was difficult and time-consuming, but it was still an amazing illusion. There were windows in their castle room and when he looked through them, he knew he’d see the massive grounds that surrounded Castle Blankfort.  
‘How can I be of assistance, King Draconus?’ Queen Violet asked him.  
He sat up, pushing the blankets away and waved his hand bossily. ‘Coffee and newspapers, my Queen.’  
‘Certainly, my King,’ she chuckled and she waved her wand, conjuring coffee from the tip of it and pouring it into one of the tea cups, which she transfigured into an elegant coffee cup. ‘Would you like to read yourself, or should I read you something? And from which paper?’  
Draco stirred his coffee and looked at the newspapers. Two of them were muggle newspapers, because they didn’t have the moving pictures. One was just a newspaper-y version of “Witch Weekly” which was approved Omega literature – well, some Alphas allowed their Omegas to read it because it was mostly wizarding gossip, and the other one was the Daily Prophet.  
‘The Daily should do,’ he said in his bossiest voice.  
Queen Violet chuckled. ‘Anything you’re particularly interested in, my King?’  
Draco hesitated for a little bit. ‘No, but if you see anything about… Harry Potter… I’m interested?’  
Miss Fawley seemed momentarily confused, but picked up her role as Queen Violet quickly again. ‘Another rogue soldier, my King?’  
Draco waved his hand dismissively. ‘Just someone that has caught my attention.’  
‘Very well.’ Queen Violet leafed through the paper and found something that mentioned the aforementioned name somewhere in the back. She cleared her throat and started reading. ‘Unusual appointment. Head Auror Robards has to temporarily do without one of the DMLE’s best aurors, has Mr Harry Potter has been appointed to help the Omega Regulation Office due to the influx of abuse cases. Mr Potter was not available for comment.’  
Draco’s interest was piqued, but he was afraid to ask for more, so he asked her to read the rest of the paper to him while he ate all the sweets she’d brought him and drank an obscene amount of coffee.

During the next week, his father chastised him every night. His mother cancelled all his appointments. Miss Fawley showed up to his bedside every morning, armed with all things forbidden and special blanket fort magic.  
She tried to patch him up but he knew he was worse every day she came by.  
Come Sunday he couldn’t move anymore. Everything ached all the time and he barely was able to fight the instinctive haze that had fell over him. Miss Fawley tried hard not to say anything that even remotely resembled an order. He wanted to obey so badly that even questions sounded like orders, and he couldn’t carry them out. He was a broken Omega. Couldn’t do what his Alpha asked. Couldn’t even do what betas asked him to do.  
Someone slid an arm under his head, supporting him while he heard the sounds of pillows being fluffed. ‘Oh Draco… This can’t happen any longer…’  
He tried to open his eyes. ‘Sorry… so sorry…’ he mumbled with difficulty. He wanted to be better, he wanted to be better for his Alpha, even for the beta that stood next to his bed.  
‘Who was the official that visited you?’ It sounded urgent and Draco once more tried to open his eyes. ‘Who...?’  
‘The official that visited you a while ago, that wanted to talk to you,’ urged the voice.  
‘Miss Fawley?’ he asked and a hand carefully caressed his cheek. ‘Yes, it’s me, Draco. I just need to know the name of the man that visited you. Do you remember his name?’  
He leaned into the soft touch, feeling a bit better already. Being touched made him feel better instantly, made him feel as if he wasn’t a failure.  
‘Draco, his _name_ ,’ urged Miss Fawley again and his breath hitched because he wanted to obey so badly. ‘I…’  
‘That’s it, just tell me,’ she cooed.  
‘Ha… Harry…’  
‘Almost there, that’s great Draco, you’re such a good boy…’  
‘Harry Potter,’ he managed.  
Hands gently caressed his face and swiped the hair out of his face. ‘Good boy, Draco, you did so good, so good…’ He moaned and tried to lean into the touch more. ‘Just go back to sleep, okay?’  
‘But…’ he tried, but she interrupted him. ‘You’ve been so good, but I need you to back to sleep now, okay? Just go back to sleep.’  
It was on order he could easily follow and despite the need to be touched more, the need for more attention, he fell asleep in an instant.

Strong arms lifted him out of his bed, with blankets and all. It didn’t hurt all, not like it had hurt the other times he was lifted out of his bed. He was pushed against a warm, broad, flat chest and snuggled closer, feeling safe.  
Someone shouted, he couldn’t make out what. ‘I’m getting him out of here, now! Deal with the parents,’ was the crude answer from his saviour.  
‘That’s not following protocol,’ someone answered annoyed.  
‘I don’t give a shit about protocol, he is DYING!’  
‘Circe, what has gotten your tits in a twist? It’s just an Omega.’  
His saviour growled. His feet knocked into a soft, warm body but it wasn’t pleasant. ‘Christ, be careful, you don’t have to hit me.’  
‘I’m bringing him to a safe house.’ His saviour pressed his nose against Draco’s hair, sniffing it a little bit. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll bring you somewhere safe, okay?’  
Draco snuggled closer again. ‘Okay…’ he purred obediently and then blacked out again.

‘Are you awake? Oh, you’re such a dear, aren’t you?’  
Draco blinked slowly. His eyelids were still heavy. He breathed in through his nose, only to find it obstructed by a tube. He moved to touch it, to try and pull it out when a gentle hand stopped him. ‘Just leave it in there, okay?’  
Obedience kicked in and he nodded. ‘Okay.’  
‘Good boy,’ the woman cooed.  
He carefully moved his head a bit, to see who it was that talked to him, even though did it really matter? He was a good boy, she just told him so.  
The first thing that came into his vision was red hair. Not just red hair, but like, red hair. It wasn’t really vibrant but very red still, and he guessed the lack of vibrancy was due to old age. That seemed most probable, because the lady looked like she was… old was impolite to say, but she seemed to be about his mother’s age, and he never thought of his mother that she was old. She had a warm, friendly smile and he smiled back at her without really wanting to.  
‘Aren’t you a pretty one?’ she cooed at him again and she bend forward a bit to pet his cheek. He started purring without really wanting to.  
She made a delightful noise and smiled at him again. ‘And so sensitive too, honey, isn’t that great? Hmmm, such a good boy…’  
He felt so safe and happy. An Alpha cared about him. He didn’t know how he came to the knowledge that she was an Alpha, but she definitely was one. One that cared about him. One that didn’t think he was scum of the earth. She thought he was pretty. Well, he knew he was pretty, but hearing it from an Alpha…  
She touched him gently, in a motherly fashion. ‘Oh dear, are you still tired? You can go back to sleep if you want to, honey, I’ll be right here when you awake again, okay?’  
Draco purred at her and tried to move closer, wanted to be cuddled. She seemed to know exactly that that was what he wanted and moved over to him, putting her arms gently around him and cradling him softly. The rocking motion made him feel even sleepier and the snuggled closer, placing his head on her shoulder and sniffing up the warm Alpha-y scent. She chuckled and stroked his back with a gentle hand. ‘Such a good boy…’ she whispered to him.  
‘Alpha…’ he whispered.  
She knew exactly what he meant and smiled, he could feel her smile even though he couldn’t see it. ‘I’m so proud of you, honey, you’ve been so good… just go to sleep now, hmmm? I’ll still be here… good boy…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I love getting comments, even if they are nonsensical!
> 
> Also, can you guess who this lady is? Tell me in the comments, I'm curious to hear your guesses (although I think it is super obvious)


	4. The Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU WERE ALL RIGHT!  
> Okay no you weren't all right. But it was Molly Weasley :)  
> Someone commented about her even being listed as in the character list which was very smart! (You must be a Slytherin, hehe)  
> Here's another chapter!

It took Draco a few days to recover. Part of his recovery process were constant cuddles, attentive compliments, tons and tons of food and general pampering.  
After three days he started to come back from the instinctive haze. He wondered where he was, who the red-haired lady that took care of him was, how he’d gotten here, but most of all, he wondered who his saviour had been. His memory was questionable at best and marred by things his instinct had told him. He wanted to ask about all these things, but the lady still pampered him and when she complimented him, touched him or came close enough, he forgot all about his questions.  
On day five, however, he awoke before she had come in his room to wake him up (as she had done every day prior). He sat up and looked around. The room wasn’t really big, but it was cosy. It was a bit cluttered and the wardrobe didn’t quite close, he noticed, but it smelled nice and Alpha-y, combined with something else he couldn’t quite make out. The weird tube-thing was still is his nose and he touched it carefully, wondering what it was and why it was there.  
He pulled up the blankets and hid himself in them, waiting until the lady would come to wake him up.  
It wasn’t a long wait; minutes later she entered and sat down on the bed, next to him. He kept his eyes closed, but she wasn’t fooled. ‘I know you’re awake, honey. How do you feel?’  
He opened his eyes and smiled at her carefully. ‘Much better, thank you.’  
‘That’s great, honey.’ She petted his check softly and he held back a purr. ‘Is there anything I can do for you? Are you hungry?’  
He hesitated. ‘Yes…’  
‘But…?’  
‘I… I think…’ he didn’t want to say anything offensive, since she had taken care of him and was so nice, ‘I think I’m ready to… get out of bed and… just a little while...’  
She smiled a motherly smile at him. ‘That’s wonderful. I’ll go look for some clean clothes for you to wear and then we’ll just carefully walk downstairs.’  
He nodded and smiled submissively. She leaned forward to hug him a little and then got up. ‘Just stay right here, I’ll be back soon.’

‘I think these will fit you, they are my husband’s, so they will be a little bit big but it should do for today.’ She gave him a set of clothes. He sniffed them hesitantly. They smelled of beta, but she had said it would be okay, so…  
‘I’ll give you a few minutes to get dressed. I’ll be right outside waiting for you.’ She stepped out of the room quickly.  
The clothes were coarse, not as soft as he was used to. They also were a few sizes too big, as she had said they would be. The fresh change of pants however, fit him perfectly and he blushed, thinking that she must’ve helped him in and out of fresh clothes at least a few times by now. The fact that he had burrowed clothing meant that he had nothing of his own so someone had to have gone out to but him new pants… Right?  
He got dressed as quick as he could. When he put the trousers on, something white came rolling out of them. He bent forward and picked it up. It was a pair of soft, white, frilly lace socks.  
Suddenly filled with energy, he put them on and yanked the door open. He hugged the lady firmly. ‘Thank you so much.’  
‘Oh dear, it’s…’ she put her arms around him and hugged him, ‘it’s quite all right, sweetie, no need to thank me, hmm, I’m just doing what is right…’ She let go of him after that and smiled that motherly smile again. ‘Now, shall we go downstairs?’  
He hesitated again. ‘Well I… I have questions…’ He touched the tube coming out of his nose again.  
‘Oh, honey, I know. But won’t it be easier to talk when we’re sitting somewhere comfortable? And we need to get some food in you. Come on.’ She guided him down two sets of stairs and directly into the kitchen. He sat down, or more, sank down, very ungracefully, into a chair, tired already. The lady chuckled and put a plate in front of him. ‘Eat, then we’ll talk.’  
So he ate until he couldn’t eat anymore (which didn’t take that long at all.)  
The lady took his plate away, replaced it with a cup of tea and sat down next to him. She lifted his feet and placed them in her lap. He immediately curled his toes and smiled, so happy that he could still touch the Alpha.  
‘Well, ask away, honey.’ She sounded calm, which in turned calmed him.  
‘I… Who are you?’ He tried to start with the most basic question, even though he had much more burning questions.  
‘I am Molly Weasley, dear,’ she told him with a smile.  
‘How long… how long… have I… been here?’  
‘Just a little over a week now.’ She frowned a little. ‘At first you were so weak we weren’t sure you were going to make it. I think you might have lost a few days’ worth of memories.’  
He nodded and touched the tube in his nose again. ‘And this… thing?’  
She patted his ankle softly, playing with the frilly lace, not looking at him, as if she was nervous as well. ‘We couldn’t use any revitalising, nourishing or healing spells or potions, since most require the receiving subject to move around while they take effect. You were so weak, we don’t know how you survived for so long… there was no way we could have you walking around… you were in a near comatose-state. So we used a Muggle technique. We pushed that tube through your nose so that it went directly to your stomach and gently pumped liquefied foods and other things you needed through it. When you’re eating well enough again, we’ll take it out.’  
He touched the thing again. ‘I almost died?’  
She nodded and looked up. To his shock, he saw tears glistening in her eyes. ‘Please don’t cry…’ he said, feeling guilty for making her feel sad. ‘I’m already much better, aren’t I? It’ll all be fine.’  
Mrs Weasley laughed, but it sounded more like crying. ‘I know, honey, you don’t have to comfort me.’  
They were quiet for a while, until he dared to ask, ‘how did I get here? And where is… “here”?’  
She cleared her throat. ‘You were retrieved from your parents’ house by a Ministry rescue team after an anonymous letter was send to Harry, in which it was stated you were being abused severely and needed to be taken away from there as soon as possible. Harry obviously wanted to go and whisk you away immediately, but it took a day or two to find a team that was willing to help. You see, it wasn’t easy to break through the wards surrounding your house, and it was even harder to get through the ones that protected you. Next to that, they had to break the connection between you and your Alpha, so that he couldn’t just order you to come back. I had already agreed to take care of you, of course, but I hadn’t expected you to be in such a state, oh honey, I was so scared for you…’  
Draco swallowed away the lump in his throat and asked, ‘Harry Potter?’  
Mrs Weasley nodded and patted his ankle again.  
He took a deep breath, mustering up all his courage and… ‘Can I meet him?’  
She seemed surprised momentarily, but recovered quickly. ‘Or course you can, I could owl him for you.’  
‘I would like that,’ he said shyly.

It turned out Mr Potter wanted to see him as well. He wanted to come over that same afternoon, to which Mrs Weasley had agreed.  
So now Draco sat in the kitchen, nervously. He fidgeted with the excess of fabric that the trousers had and then rubbed his sweaty hands on them. Mrs Weasley smiled reassuringly at him and he tried to smile back, but was just too nervous for that.  
‘Molly?!’ It was a deep, charming voice and it took Draco only seconds to recognise it as Mr Potter’s.  
‘In the kitchen, dear!’ she called back.  
Draco stood up, behind his chair.  
Mr Potter entered the room, smiling.  
Draco breathed in and was assaulted by his _scent_. It was masculine, musky, warm and undeniably Alpha. He gripped the back of the kitchen chair, trying not to sway. Mr Potter smelled overwhelmingly Alpha-y and he could feel the need to submit trickle back into his mind.  
Mr Potter didn’t seem to notice. He hugged Mrs Weasley, whispering something to her. She smiled and gestured at Draco, after which Mr Potter walked up to him and bowed. Another whiff of scent. ‘It’s a pleasure to see you in such good health, Draco,’ Mr Potter said when he stood upright again.  
Draco let go of the chair and bowed back to Mr Potter stiffly, but had no idea what to say next.  
Mrs Weasley saved him. ‘Well, why don’t you boys sit down now, hmm, I’ll make you some tea.’  
Mr Potter sat down first and Draco followed. They both were quiet for a bit, but the minute Draco started feeling awkward, Mrs Weasley came back with the tea. She placed her hand firmly on his shoulder and squeezed softly. ‘I’ll be doing some chores, but if you need me just let me know, okay?’  
Draco nodded, ‘yes, thank you Mrs Weasley.’  
She laughed. ‘Just Molly is fine, honey.’  
‘Yes Miss Molly,’ he repeated, looking up to her. She smiled. ‘Just Molly, Draco. Just my first name.’ She squeezes his shoulder again and then left.  
Draco looked at Mr Potter. Mr Potter looked back.  
The silence became awkward again.  
‘Why did you want me to visit?’ Mr Potter eventually asked.  
Draco bit his lower lip nervously. ‘Well I… I wanted to thank you, sir… Mrs… Molly told me I was… that I nearly died and I understand you were part of the team that… brought me here.’  
‘I was,’ Mr Potter confirmed and he looked at Draco. Mr Potter’s gaze was intense and green eyes pierced into Draco’s grey ones.  
It took Draco a while to look away. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered.  
Mr Potter remained silent for a good while. Eventually: ‘why didn’t you tell me, Draco? Why didn’t you tell me, or anyone, for that matter, what was going on?’  
Draco fidgeted and whispered, ‘my Alpha forbid me from any form of communication about the matter.’  
Mr Potter gasped for breath, making Draco look up at him again. Mr Potter was furious and Draco cringed, afraid the Alpha would hurt him.  
But then Mr Potter drew in a deep breath and regained his posture. ‘That must have been terrible.’  
‘It wasn’t so bad…’ Draco whispered. ‘My mother… Miss Fawley… they were always very attentive and sweet…’  
‘Betas cannot give Omegas what they need,’ Mr Potter contradicted.  
Draco shrugged, not wanting to dispute him. Mr Potter sighed and placed his hand on Draco’s knee. ‘It’s okay to say what you think, Draco. I won’t be angry with you and I won’t hurt you. Molly’d have my head if I ever would.’  
‘It was not so bad,’ Draco whispered. ‘It was just… I wasn’t… It was all I had.’  
‘I know, Draco,’ Mr Potter replied wearily, ‘I know…’  
They were quiet for a long time after that.  
Mr Potter pulled back and stood up. ‘I should go.’  
Draco rose as well and found himself nose to nose with Mr Potter. He wanted to step away from the Alpha, to show obedience, but somehow found himself unable to move. Mr Potter moved a tiny bit forward and Draco closed his eyes, expectantly…  
A rustle, footsteps and a door closing.  
Mr Potter had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER  
> Sometimes I dislike myself for writing cliffhangers. But I like them so much!  
> Tell me what you think, I like comments :) (and nonsensical chatter too)


	5. An old friend and new discomfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
> If you haven't figured it out yet, I try to upload a chapter once every two days. This one is a little bit late (I usually upload in the morning) and I'm sure it's full of weird mistakes. I travelled halfway through the country and back again on Thursday (was home at like, 3 a.m.) and then had to work on Friday, as well as today. I'm so tired ugh.  
> So I'm sorry for weird mistakes.  
> I did make this chapter a bit longer though, and I hope you like it.

Disappointed, he flung himself as Mrs Weasley as soon as she entered the kitchen.   
‘Oh, dear, what happened?’ she asked as she gently put her arms around him.   
He leaned into her touch and tried not to cry, in which he failed miserably. ‘I… he left,’ he sobbed. Mrs Weasley guided him back to a chair and sat him down. ‘Now now, no need to be so sad because Harry left, I’m sure he had to go back to work or do something else. Not all of us have the liberty to be at home all day. He is a busy man.’ She handed him a handkerchief. He wiped away his tears and tried to push away the overwhelming feeling that he had been rejected again.   
‘I know something that’ll cheer you up,’ she then said.  
Draco perked. ‘Blanket forts?’ he asked.  
Mrs Weasley shook her head. ‘Something better.’  
 _What can be better than blanket forts?_ he thought, but nodded nonetheless.  
‘Molly?!’ An unfamiliar male voice.   
‘Kitchen!’   
Draco sniffed a little, trying to smell whoever this was. He smelled something familiar and sniffed again.  
A red-haired man walked into the kitchen. He was taller than Draco, that was for sure, and a bit… well Draco would usually say fat, but really, he wasn’t fat. Maybe a bit on the overweight side, but not actually fat. He smiled at Draco. ‘Hello there, I am Arthur Weasley.’  
‘Pleasure to meet you,’ Draco murmured shyly, looking at the floor.  
‘Hi Draco.’  
He jerked his head back up. Behind Mr Weasley stood a familiar figure. He blinked, and then again for good measure. ‘Adelaide?’ he managed.   
She smiled at him and he got up, pushing Mr Weasley out of the way and hugging his childhood friend tightly. Instantly, he felt a small bump pushing against his stomach and gasped. ‘Adelaide you’re…’  
‘Pregnant, I know,’ she answered, but didn’t allow him to break his grip on her.   
‘How…?’ he whispered, not being able to raise his voice anymore.   
‘I got into heat…’ Adelaide whispered back, ‘and I… it was… I needed him so badly so…’  
‘Sweet Merlin,’ Draco managed. ‘Did it hurt?’  
‘I can’t remember.’ She pulled back a bit and he wanted to let her go, but she kept leaning into him so he awkwardly allowed her to do that and put his arms back around her.  
‘So you were… I saw your picture in the Prophet,’ he eventually said, very much aware of how closely they were being watched by Mr and Mrs Weasley.   
Adelaide nodded. ‘The neighbour – I drank tea with her every Friday morning – heard some unusual noises and alerted the aurors. I don’t remember much of this because when I was transported I was still in heat, but Molly told me that one auror couldn’t keep his mouth shut and told someone at the Prophet. When I was brought here I recovered quickly though.’ She looked up to him, as she was just a hint shorter than he was, and frowned a little. ‘And then you arrived. We all thought you were going to die, Draco.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ he muttered.  
‘That’s okay,’ Adelaide murmured. She stepped away from him and smiled once more. ‘Arthur and I went to Diagon Alley and we bought so many things for the baby!’ She held up a bag.   
‘Let’s see it then,’ Draco replied, happy to not have to talk about difficult things anymore.

Later that night, he and Adelaide cuddled close together on the coach while Mr and Mrs Weasley drank tea in the kitchen. Adelaide placed her hand on the bump on her stomach and he placed his hand over it. They were quiet like that a long time, until he broke the silence.   
‘Is it nice to be pregnant?’   
Adelaide hesitated, he could see. ‘It’s… I’m so… I’m sick all the time.’ She gave him a watery smile, ‘but at the same time it’s so lovely. There is something of my own growing in there. I can feel it there every day… I can’t help but already be in love with it.’  
‘But…?’ he carefully pushed for more answers.  
‘But I… It reminds me of _him_ every day. I hate it, I miss him, I want him to die, I…’  
Draco pulled her a bit closer. ‘You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.’  
‘I don’t want to talk about it anymore,’ she nodded and then, ‘do you?’  
‘I don’t know what to say,’ he answered dully.   
She weaved her fingers through his hair, gently pulling the knots out of it. ‘Me neither.’  
‘I thought I was fine at home,’ he eventually mumbled. ‘It wasn’t that bad… I just felt alone… most of the time but…’  
‘We were always like that,’ Adelaide understood.   
‘Yes… When I was younger I did hope to be claimed, bonded… just like you… But that… It was just a dream. I don’t think my parents were planning on ever allowing anyone to have me. Father always kept saying they were saving me for someone but I don’t know who. Whoever it is, thought, he never claimed me.’  
‘He?’   
‘I don’t… with females,’ he mumbled embarrassed.   
‘Oh.’ She gently pulled back. ‘I’m tired, I’m going to bed, okay?’  
Draco also pulled back, allowing her to free herself from their entanglement.   
‘Good night, Draco.’  
‘Sleep tight,’ he answered.

After she had left he placed his hands on his own stomach and couldn’t help but finding it stupid it was so flat. He imagined what it would be like having his own soft curve there.  
It made him feel alone and empty.  
When he undressed to go to bed, he found the back of his pants damp.

\---

‘It’s just for a few days,’ Mrs Weasley assured him and Adelaide for the Merlin-knew-how-maniest-time. ‘Harry will take good care of you, and if he does not you can either floo or owl us.’ That she also had told them a few dozen times. ‘You will be perfectly fine.’  
Adelaide nodded, ‘I think so too, Molly,’ she said.  
Mrs Weasley smiled at her. She stepped closer to Draco and hugged him. ‘Harry will be just as attentive as I have been, I promise, honey.’  
Draco said nothing but stepped closer into the hug, nose against Molly’s shoulder, sniffing up the motherly Alpha scent. She noticed it and rubbed his back. ‘You will be fine, dear.’  
He nodded against her shoulder, reluctant to believe her but wanting to nonetheless.  
‘Molly, Harry’s here, we should leave now!’ Mr Weasley called from the garden.  
Mrs Weasley let go of Draco and pressed a kiss on his cheek. ‘Be good.’ She relocated her gaze towards Adelaide, ‘you too, Adelaide.’  
‘We will be,’ Adelaide promised.  
Mrs Weasley smiled at the both of them and left the kitchen to join Mr Weasley and Mr Potter in the garden. They talked for a while, but not loud enough to be heard in the kitchen.  
Mr and Mrs Weasley out of the garden, outside the reach of the wards surrounding the house. They waved at Mr Potter and he waved back at them.  
Mr Potter walked into the kitchen right as the couple disapparated. ‘Hello to you two,’ he said with a smile as he didn’t even know what kind of affect that smile and his scent had on Draco.  
 _Don’t be an idiot, you didn’t tell anyone about it so of course he doesn’t know._  
‘Hello Mr Potter,’ Adelaide greeted politely. Draco just nodded in agreement.  
‘You two look well, especially you, Adelaide. How’s the pregnancy going?’  
‘Very well, Mr Potter,’ she chattered excitedly. ‘Just had a check-up at St Mungo’s last week and they gave me something for the nausea. It works really well and it’s so good not to feel sick all the time.’  
‘It’s nice to hear you’re feeling well,’ he gently interrupted her chatter. ‘How are you, Draco?’  
Draco stared at the floor, feeling awkward. ‘I’m fine…’  
‘I see they took the tube out,’ Mr Potter tried to induce him to talk more.  
‘Yes… just yesterday…’ Draco said.  
‘That’s wonderful.’ Mr Potter clapped Draco on the back. ‘Now, I’ll be with you for the weekend and I haven’t made any plans for us, so what would you like to eat tonight?’  
‘Can we eat spinach? The healer told me to eat more spinach,’ Adelaide immediately asked. Draco just shrugged. It was hard to think straight and respond accordingly now that Mr Potter was so close to him. He could _smell_ him and it was _so_ good.  
‘All right, spinach it is,’ Mr Potter decided and he set to work, gathering all the ingredients as well as cutlery and pans. ‘Draco, why don’t you skin the potatoes?’ Mr Potter handed Draco the potatoes, a knife and a pan. His hand lingered near Draco’s neck for just a little while after he had done it and it made Draco want to submit so bad, it hurt physically.  
‘Is it okay if I go lie down? I’m feeling tired…’ he could hear Adelaide complaining.  
‘Of course, we’ll call you when we’re done,’ Mr Potter answered.  
Draco started to skin the potatoes, not even wondering why they were doing chores like these so early in the afternoon. They’d just ate lunch, after all. But then again, he just wanted to be obedient, so he didn’t question Mr Potter’s orders out loud.  
Mr Potter sat down next to Draco and for just a second, Draco could feel Mr Potter’s muscular thigh against his own. He tried to withhold himself from any noise, but couldn’t. His needy whine was barely audible though and Mr Potter hadn’t heard it, or chose to ignore it.  
They were quiet for some time and the need to submit dwindled.  
‘I’m happy to see that you’re doing so much better now.’  
Draco looked at Mr Potter, not knowing what to say. ‘Me too…’ he eventually mumbled.  
‘That’s good…’ Mr Potter shifted in his seat and his leg brushed against Draco’s again. ‘You still seem a bit off, though.’ It was only just audible and Draco pushed his legs against each other, as is that would make the rush of arousal that went through him go away. ‘I’m just… Adelaide is… and I’m…’ He didn’t manage to complete any of the sentences, feeling embarrassed about his feelings.  
‘That’s okay,’ Mr Potter said and he moved in even closer. ‘You’re a twenty-two year old Omega. It’s completely normal to feel a bit off when you’re not bonded yet. When you… don’t have any children yet.’  
Draco didn’t really pick up what Mr Potter was telling him. All he really heard was “bonded” and “children” and he pushed his legs against each other again, but that didn’t stop the tingling feeling that now travelled from his groin to his arse.  
‘Draco.’  
Draco looked up at Mr Potter, feeling awkward and uncomfortable with his arousal, but at the same time so _hot._  
‘When was the last time you took your suppressants?’  
 _Suppressants?_ Draco thought bewilderedly. It took him a while to think about it and even longer to form a coherent answer. ‘I don’t remember. If Mrs Weasley didn’t put them in my food then… since I’ve been here.’  
Mr Potter stiffened. ‘Stay here.’ It was undeniable a command and Draco froze in his place. Mr Potter marched towards the kitchen floo, threw in a handful of powder and muttered something. ‘Arthur? I need to speak with Molly please.’  
‘Already problems with them?’ Arthur joked.  
‘Arthur. Molly please. Now.’ The way Mr Potter bit off the last word was the last bit Draco needed to become full-on aroused. Feeling even more uncomfortable, he shifted in his seat. It didn’t help; the way the fabric of his pants moved along his cock made him grit his teeth in trying to prevent himself from moaning. He could feel wetness spread in his arse and whined.  
‘Molly.’ Mr Potter sounded strained and Draco looked up at him, only seeing Mr Potter’s back. He seemed tense.  
‘What is it, Harry? We’ve only been gone for a few hours now, they can’t be causing trouble already?’  
‘Draco’s going into heat.’ Mr Potter stated tensely.  
‘What?’ Mrs Weasley sounded surprised.  
‘Draco’s going into heat.’  
‘Then take care of him. We’re not coming back, we’ve only just arrived.’  
‘Molly, I _can’t,_ ’ Mr Potter ground out.  
‘Yes, you can and you have to, Harry. At some point, we all have to.’  
‘But I can’t… what if I bite him?’  
‘You won’t. You’ll just keep the worst of it at bay.’  
‘How?’ Mr Potter asked desperately. Draco wanted to move over to him, make his desperateness go away by… he didn’t quite know yet how.  
‘Keep him cool and hydrated. At some point he’ll need physical contact. Cuddles, kisses and maybe a bit more will do it. But whatever you do, don’t… don’t take him, or knot him. You’ll definitely lose control.’  
‘I…’  
‘He’ll need you.’  
‘Fine,’ Mr Potter snapped at he shut the floo. Draco shifted in his seat again, feeling a wet spot forming at the back of his pants. He whined. ‘Please…’  
‘Oh shit. I’ll be right there, Draco…’  
Suddenly, Draco found himself in the arms of the Alpha. ‘Please,’ he whined again.  
‘I’m right here, you’ll be fine…’ Mr Potter carried Draco upstairs and laid him on his bed. ‘I’ll run you a cool bath, okay, how does that sound?’  
‘Please…’ Draco squirmed on the bed, suddenly too hot for his clothes.  
‘It’ll be fine, I’m right here…’ was the tense reply to that.  
‘Alpha…’ Draco cried, needing it, whatever it was, now.  
Mr Potter stood next to his bed, lifting him up once more. ‘Harry. If we’re going to do this, call me Harry.’  
Draco moaned from the Alpha’s touch and leaned into him as much as he could.  
‘Harry….’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER OH NO WHAT AM I DOING?
> 
> What do you think about Molly's response to Harry? Can Harry help Draco through his heat without knotting and/or bonding with him?? OHHH SO EXITED (even though it's my own story hahah)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> (Also, tell me what you think of characters that are non-existent in the books, like Miss Fawley and Adelaide! Are they fun/good or do you think I should try to stick to the original characters for the most part?)


	6. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right before I leave to once again travel halfway across the country, here's another chapter.  
> I was supposed to write it in one sitting on Sunday, but like Draco, I too needed a bath to help me cool down.  
> So here it is, all the smut. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S Thank you for all the comments! I love them so much

The Alpha rubbed Draco’s back. ‘It’s okay, it’s okay…’  
‘Please,’ Draco gasped, ‘I need…’  
‘I know… Can you stand?’  
Draco shook his head. His legs would not hold him now, not now that he was burning and hot and wet… oh god, he was so wet.  
‘You need to stand.’ The Alpha placed him on his feet.  
‘Alpha…’ Draco moaned again, leaning into the other man heavily.  
‘Draco, stand _up_.’  
His instincts recognised the order immediately and he stood up stiffly.  
‘Good boy. Now undress.’  
Draco stiffly undressed, eyes firmly on his Alpha’s face to see if he was doing it right, to see if this was what he needed to do.  
‘Now, be good and get into the bathtub.’  
Draco looked around and realised he was in the bathroom. With jerky movements, he walked up to the bath and got in. As soon as the cool water hit his body the need for… whatever he needed… diminished. ‘Oohh that’s good,’ he moaned, feeling much calmer now.  
‘Good.’  
Draco jerked his head to the side to see Mr Potter standing next to the bathtub. He blushed and wanted to curl up, disappear, felt embarrassed for being seen by him this way, but aroused at the same time.  
‘It’s okay,’ Mr Potter said in a soothing voice. ‘It’s gonna be okay…’  
‘What’s happening?’ Draco interrupted crudely, trying to hide how hot he was for the other man.  
Mr Potter made a pitying noise. ‘Draco, you’re going into heat.’  
‘I’m _what_ ?’ he asked incredulously.  
‘You’re going into heat. Well, I’d say you _are_ in heat,’ Mr Potter repeated. ‘A cool bath will only keep it at bay for so long.’  
Draco moved a little bit and made a soft, needy noise when he felt how stimulating the motion was. ‘I…’  
‘It’s okay, I’ll take care of you.’  
Instinct hit him and he whined, ‘will you?’  
‘Of course, Draco, whatever you need,’ was the soft answer to that. 

Mr Potter had been right. A cold bath had calmed him for as long as the water was colder than he was. They’d – well, Mr Potter had – refreshed the water twice before it wasn’t enough anymore.  
Mr Potter lifted him out the lukewarm water and Draco moaned. ‘Shh, it’s okay,’ Mr Potter whispered and he gently wrapped a towel around Draco’s body, drying him off. ‘Christ, you’re hot.’ Mr Potter touched Draco’s forehead as if taking his temperature, but his instinct had understood the words differently and he pushed his hips against Mr Potter’s, pleased to find that he was aroused as well.  
Mr Potter gasped and jerked his hips away. ‘No, Draco.’  
‘But…’  
‘I said no.’ It sounded firm but not angry and Draco soon forgot his protests. Mr Potter used a fresh towel to dry and clean Draco’s arse thoroughly. Draco moaned as the rough material rubbed over his hole and leaned into his Alpha heavily. ‘Shit, Draco, christ…’  
‘I need… I need…’ Draco pleaded.  
‘It’s okay,’ the Alpha muttered and he wrapped strong arms around Draco, lifting him up and bringing him back into the bedroom.  
‘Please, Alpha, I need…’  
‘My name, Draco,’ was the sharp response.  
Draco waded through the haziness in his head. Did the Alpha have a name? He must have… everyone had a name… ‘Harry… Please…’ he begged again.  
‘Good boy…’  
They landed on the bed together and Draco clawed at Harry, desperate for him, feeling so hot, yet so empty. There was a gaping hole in him and he needed it filled, needed Harry to fill him, needed… ‘Please, please, please, I need – I need – ’  
‘Shhh, it’s okay…’  
A warm hand slid over his back, fingers gently touched his arse…  
‘Shit. Draco, I can’t reach you like this, we’re going to move a little, okay?’  
‘Please Harry please it hurts so bad please,’ Draco cried as the Alpha moved them around.  
‘Shhh, sshhh, Draco, it’s okay, you’re so good…’  
A knee slid in between his legs and Draco spread them eagerly, leaning into his Alpha, pushing his face against Harry’s shoulder. ‘Good boy, good boy…’ Harry moved them a little more, until he more or less lay down, pillows in his back to support him as Draco lay draped across his body. ‘Spread your legs… Yes… like that…’  
Draco eagerly spread his legs further, rubbing his hard cock against Harry’s jean-clad leg. Doing that kept his need away, but only for a little while as seconds later the gaping emptiness made him cry out again in need.  
‘Shhh, sshhh… it’s okay…’  
Again, a warm, firm hand slid across his back, fingers grazed across his arse and started rubbing over his wet hole. Draco made needy noises, trying to lean back onto the fingers and rub his aching cock onto _something, anything_! at the same time. It couldn’t be done and he cried out again, desperate for more.  
‘Shhh, you’re such a good boy…’  
Strong hands hoisted him up a bit more and with nowhere else to put his head, Draco buried it in the crook of Harry’s neck. He shifted a little bit, unable to sit still with the need still burning in his veins.  
‘Good boy, you’re so good for me, Draco,’ Harry panted and Draco moaned a little from hearing his Alpha speaking like that. ‘Good boy… yes… now spread your legs.’  
Draco did so and found warm hands on his arse, opening him up. He moaned when a finger slid in and moved back on it a little.  
‘Hmm, is that okay?’ Harry whispered against his ear. Draco moaned and pushed back against Harry’s finger. ‘More… I need more…’  
‘Okay, that’s okay,’ Harry replied softly, ‘just tell me what you need, hmm…’  
A second finger slid in without finding any resistance and Draco whined, needing more, more, _more_!  
‘Christ you’re so wet…’  
‘Wet for you,’ Draco nodded diligently against the crook of Harry’s neck, and he pushed back on Harry’s fingers once more. Harry gently added a third one and made a gesture Draco couldn’t quite place, until it hit home.  
_Really_ hit home.  
‘Hmm, is that good?’  
‘Yes, yes, yes, yes,’ Draco moaned and he shifted his hips, on the edge of coming.  
‘Good boy,’ Harry praised him and suddenly Draco couldn’t hold back anymore. He cried out, shuddering when he came. Harry kept on grazing that spot inside him, making Draco gasp for breath and come until he thought he would faint from it.  
Just as he was on the edge of it, Harry pulled his fingers back gently, whispering, ‘you’ve been so good, Draco, such a good boy, so good, just for me…’ and tapping his wand on his leg as well as Draco’s stomach to clean them.  
Draco moaned again, feeling tired and sated as he bonelessly sagged against Harry.  
‘Go to sleep, Draco.’  
He was gone within seconds.

The gaping emptiness and burning fire in his veins woke him up. He was alone, he could sense the absence of his Alpha.  
So he rubbed his aching cock against the soft sheets and bent awkwardly in trying to get his hands to his arse.  
Just as he was about to push his fingers in, they were jerked away by a different pair of hands.  
‘Oh no you don’t. I and I alone touch you.’ Harry sounded stern and very Alpha-y.  
‘Please Harry please please please please,’ Draco begged.  
‘You don’t come until I say you can.’  
‘I won’t I won’t, I’ll do anything, please,’ Draco whined and he pushed his arse back against Harry’s hands.  
‘Get up. On all fours,’ Harry ordered and Draco hastily did as said.  
‘Good, that’s good. Now stay still. And don’t come until I tell you it’s okay to come.’  
‘But…’  
Behind him, the Alpha growled and Draco didn’t dare to say more, especially when a finger breached his entrance and slid in. His breath hitched and he let out a needy moan, ‘please…’  
Harry had understood what he had meant and pushed a second finger in.  
‘More, more, please please please…’  
‘Shhh, Draco, it’ll be fine.’  
‘Please…’  
A third finger was added and Draco whimpered, pushing back on them, needing more, so much more. This time however, Harry moved his fingers for an agonising amount of time before carefully adding a fourth finger.  
‘Yes, yes, yes, yes,’ Draco moaned and he pushed back against Harry’s fingers, finally feeling somewhat filled.  
‘You’re being so good, aren’t you? Just for me,’ his Alpha’s voice cut off Draco’s train of thought and he moaned again, ‘yes, yes, yes, just for you…’  
‘Do you need more?’  
The thought of more made Draco shudder in need, ‘yes, yes, please,’ and mere seconds later he could _feel_ Harry add his last finger to the mix and stretching his hole wide. ‘Please please please,’ Draco breathed. Harry didn’t respond, kept on moving his fingers gently and Draco, not knowing what else to do to entice his Alpha into _more_ , bared his neck.  
He could hear Harry’s breath catch in his throat and then, a raspy, hoarse, ‘fuck, Draco.’  
‘Please, please, Harry, please, _more_ ,’ he begged again, whilst trying to bare his neck even more and at the same time moving his hips, trying to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers, that had stilled.  
‘Don’t bare your neck like that damn it, you don’t know what you’re offering.’  
‘Please Harry please please,’ Draco panted, mad with need.  
Harry pulled his hand away. Draco whimpered, ‘please…’  
‘Don’t. Bare. Your. Neck,’ Harry gritted out. Draco immediately stopped but whimpered again in need.  
‘Christ Draco,’ was the answer to that and then he felt a knuckle push against his arse. Draco moaned and pushed back against it.  
‘Don’t do that.’  
Draco stopped, waiting, needing…  
More pressure and he whimpered again, as slowly Harry started to push his fist inside. As soon as Draco realised what he was doing, he moaned and tried to relax his muscles, allowing Harry to do it. His instincts told him Harry was preparing him to be knotted and suddenly that was all the wanted, all he needed.  
‘Please, Harry…’ he pleaded again.  
‘You can come when you take my fist.’ It sounded hot and Draco moaned once more, now pushing back against Harry’s hand eagerly, wanting to be good, wanting to come.  
But Harry went slow, pushing his fist in knuckle after knuckle until his hand was in as far as his wrist. Draco whimpered, moving his hips a little bit. It was uncomfortable to be stretched this wide but at the same time so _good_ because he was finally filled.  
A hand slid over his cock, fisting it firmly and at the same time, Harry moved his fist inside Draco.  
Draco squealed and moaned, coming instantly.  
‘Now there’s a good boy, hmm…’  
Draco whimpered because of how good it felt, how good it felt to be filled up, how good it was to come for his Alpha, the praise… ‘Harry…’  
‘I know.’ Harry steadied him and started to pull his fist back out.  
‘I think I might faint.’  
‘That’s okay.’  
So he did.

The next time he woke up, Adelaide was with him and she was armed with a bucket of ice-water and fruit. ‘Hi Draco.’  
‘Adelaide?’ he asked confused. ‘Where’s Harry?’  
‘Mr Potter is washing his hands and the sheets, I think. He told me to make sure you eat and drink before he comes back.’  
Now that Draco heard her saying “eat and drink”, his throat felt like one of those planets that didn’t have any water on them, so dry. Food didn’t appeal to him… his stomach felt full somehow.  
‘Here, drink.’ Adelaide pushed a glass of water against his lips and he downed it quickly. It tasted fresh and minty. ‘What is that taste?’  
‘Mr Potter put fresh mint in the water, told me that it would raise your stamina.’  
He blushed and she giggled. ‘More?’  
Draco nodded, and drank the water she poured for him until the bucket was empty.  
‘I also got some fruit for you.’  
‘Not hungry.’  
‘Mr Potter said you should eat something,’ Adelaide said.  
‘Well just the grapes then,’ Draco conceded.  
Adelaide handed him the grapes and he ate some. ‘I’m sorry that this happened…’ he muttered whilst eating.  
‘What?’  
‘You, the heat… the… you need attention too, right?’  
Adelaide chuckled. ‘I’m fine, Draco, really. I’m happy you have Mr Potter to take care of you… you _are_ letting him take care of you, right?’  
Draco shifted his hips, thinking about what Harry had done so far. ‘I think so.’ He shifted again and moaned a little.  
Adelaide chuckled again, ‘that’s my sign, I’ll send Mr Potter back upstairs.’ 

By the time Harry had made it back upstairs, Draco was squirming and writhing on the bed.  
When he noticed his Alpha was back, he made a desperate noise and bared his neck again. Harry groaned and froze in place. ‘Damn it Draco. I can’t bite you.’  
Draco crawled to him, feeling brave and placing a hand on Harry’s groin. Harry was definitely ready for action and Draco could _feel_ his hole slick up some more. ‘I need it,’ Draco said shyly, but needy still. ‘I need you. I need to be filled, I’m so ready for it, please, Harry, please.’  
Harry remained quiet for a while, but then batted Draco’s hand away from his groin. ‘Fine. On the bed. On your back. Be good now, or I won’t do anything to you.’  
Draco hastily obeyed, lying on the bed, flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He could hear the soft clink of a belt being undone, and then the sound of a zipper. He moaned in anticipation.  
‘Now there’s a good boy.’ Harry crawled onto the bed, hands sliding over Draco’s legs. The Alpha moaned. It sounded hungry to Draco and he shuddered.  
‘Are you sure about this, Draco?’  
Draco squirmed, ‘I need it, I need it, please Harry…’  
Harry hoisted up Draco’s legs over his shoulders. ‘Sweet Merlin,’ he whispered, ‘look at you, Draco still stretched and open, so ready…’  
‘So ready, ready for you, Harry _please_!’ Draco echoed.  
He could feel something blunt pushing against his entrance and made a happy, needy noise. Harry now moaned a little as well and started pushing in. ‘Ugh, Draco, you’re so tight, damn it.’  
‘nnhgg,’ Draco moaned, ‘Harry…’  
‘I’m right here,’ Harry answered as he bent forward, pushing in deeper slowly.  
Draco whimpered. His eyes fluttered open and close again and he moved his hips a little.  
‘Does it hurt?’ Harry sounded concerned.  
‘No no no, I can handle it, more,’ Draco babbled.  
‘Good.’ And in one firm thrust, Harry pushed in to the hilt. Draco yelped and moaned. It was one thing being filled up slowly, getting your arse stuffed within mere seconds was an entirely different thing. Harry must’ve known, because he waited patiently for Draco to initiate movement before he started to thrust. Even though they were shallow thrusts, Draco’s eyes rolled back in his head and he bared his neck again. ‘More, please,’ Draco choked out and Harry willingly upped the game of his thrusts.  
It was good, so good, Draco though he was going to faint again. But he didn’t. Instead he felt the rushing sensation prickling and tingling all over, moaning and whimpering thinking this was the best thing ever and he never wanted it to stop.  
That was, until Harry’s knot started to swell and it caught on Draco’s rim every time Harry pulled out to thrust deeper, angling a little bit to make sure he hit that magical spot inside Draco every time.  
‘You can still go back, I don’t have to knot you,’ Harry panted above Draco.  
‘Nooo…’ Draco moaned and he lifted his hips a bit, to meet Harry’s thrusts.  
Harry laughed breathlessly and pushed back in, coming hard and tying him and Draco together.  
It felt amazing. Draco was stretched incredibly wide, almost painfully so and felt Harry’s hot come stream inside and he never, ever, ever wanted it to end. He moaned a little, ‘Harry…’  
‘Hmm-mm… I know, it’s good right?’  
‘The best,’ Draco answered, tired and sated.  
‘Hmm… You’ve been so good…’ Harry muttered as his lips gently went over Draco’s throat, biting every now and then.  
‘mmm…’  
‘I think your heat might be over soon… You can rest now.’  
And so Draco, hot, stretched impossibly wide, stuck on Harry’s knot, did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger this time! (Well, I don't consider this to be a cliffhanger)
> 
> Will/did Harry bite Draco at the right point to bond with him? Does Draco know? Why didn't Harry want to take Draco at first, and why did he eventually do it?
> 
> Speculate down below and read more on Wednesday...
> 
> (channeling my inner conspirator here ^^)


	7. Cooling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O my god I can't believe I almost lost this chapter. I couldn't find it in my files so I panicked like HOLY SHIT NO WHERE IS MY CHAPTER I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT I WROTE AND I HAVE TO UPLOAD TODAY NOW WHAT?  
> And then it turned out I saved the file in a different folder I usually save my fanfics in.  
> oops.
> 
> So there we have it, another chapter at last! I do hope you like it, because I do have second thoughts about it, I think it's a bit weird, I don't know...  
> Feeling a bit insecure about my writing today

‘You can sleep in the most impossible positions.’  
‘Hmmww?’ Draco answered sleepily and he pushed back a little at the body behind him, feeling that he was still tied together with the other man  
‘You feel asleep with your legs still draped over my shoulders. That can’t be comfortable.’  
‘Hmw… you keep making me tired… that’s why,’ Draco mumbled.  
Behind him, Harry laughed. ‘I think it’s your heat that’s wearing you out. I’m just assisting.’  
‘It’s just so much,’ Draco complained, ‘how do people survive these things without going nuts?’  
Harry laughed again and it was such a nice, warm sound that Draco couldn’t help but purr a little. ‘You need an Alpha that will take good care of you, if you have that I don’t think heats are that bad.’  
Draco moved back a little, pushing his hips back in Harry’s lap, moaning a little. ‘You took good care of me.’  
‘It’s not over yet.’ Harry wrapped his arms firmer around Draco. ‘If you keep doing that you’ll be stuck with me forever.’  
‘Hmw?’  
‘My knot won’t subside if you keep doing that, Dra-hhmpff.’  
‘I like it,’ Draco said innocently as he moved his hips back again. ‘It feels so good…’  
‘I gathered that much, even when you slept you kept moving,’ Harry answered a little breathlessly and then he moaned. Draco wondered at first, why his Alpha would moan, but then felt a new, hot stream of come dripping into his body. He moaned and wriggled his hips against the odd sensation of feeling his Alpha come when he himself was already done. It was weird, but felt… nice, somehow. It was reassuring to know that his Alpha wanted him, but he did wonder… ‘How’s that even happening?’ he asked as he tried to turn a bit to see Harry’s face.  
‘It’s an Alpha thing,’ Harry mumbled, sounding awkward.  
‘I don’t – hmpf – get it.’  
Harry closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, ‘it’s my body, trying to pump as much seed into as it can. To make sure you get pregnant.’ He sounded so embarrassed that Draco kept his mouth shut for a while, and then dared to ask, ‘can I? Get pregnant, I mean?’  
‘Probably not…’ Harry shrugged. ‘Most Omega need a few heats before their fertility kicks in and it’s harder for two men to conceive than it is for a man and a female.’  
‘Oh.’ Draco tried not to sound disappointed and he turned his back in Harry again.  
‘Hey, hey, what’s wrong? You didn’t actually _want_ to get pregnant, right?’  
Draco shrugged and then mumbled, awkward and embarrassed, ‘I don’t know, maybe.’  
‘Fuck,’ Harry panted behind him and Draco could feel him coming again. He moaned involuntarily, ‘how does that even turn you on?’  
‘I don’t know, okay, jesus.’  
‘You like the idea of knocking me up,’ Draco teased. ‘I had no idea you had such… hmmm, what shall we call it… kinks.’  
‘I don’t,’ Harry gritted out. ‘It’s my instinct. We barely know each other. Having a baby would be a disastrous idea.’  
‘Do you think so?’ Draco mused, ‘I don’t think most Omegas know their Alpha very well at all, even when they do have children.’  
‘I think you grew up with the wrong idea and – stop moving your hips! Christ, Draco.’  
Draco tried to still his hips and made a soft noise, ‘I don’t think I can.’  
‘Heat not over yet, then,’ Harry decided softly. ‘Let me take care of you…’ His hand slid across Draco’s stomach, rubbing his cock gently back into hardness. Draco moaned, ‘hey, hey, I thought we just established we barely know each other, what right do you – hmww – have to do that?’  
Harry pushed his hips forward a bit and Draco moaned at the sensation. ‘I’m your Alpha, I have every right to touch you when I want to.’  
‘But shouldn’t we – oh sweet Merlin – kiss or something?’  
Harry’s hand stilled. ‘Do you want to?’  
‘I don’t know. It seems appropriate.’  
‘All right, turn your head,’ Harry ordered and Draco complied, turning his head a little. Before he knew it, Harry’s lips pressed against his own. It was clumsy and messy due to the weird angle, but Draco liked it. Harry’s lips were chapped, but careful and it was a soft, almost chaste kiss. ‘Hmmm,’ Harry hummed and he gently pushed Draco into opening his mouth. At first he wasn’t sure where this was going, but he still did as Harry wanted. He tasted fresh, like toothpaste and when Draco carefully participated in the open-mouthed kiss, he found Harry had clean teeth, which was nice. It still was weird, though, but luckily Harry was very soft and gentle, giving Draco all the time he needed to get used it.  
When Harry pulled back Draco moaned at the loss. Harry smiled. ‘I gather it was good, then.’  
‘Yes…’ Draco said a bit hesitant. ‘I liked it.’  
‘Good. Can I help you _now_?’ Harry’s hand started moving again, just a little bit and Draco closed his eyes, ‘yesssss…’ he managed to say, already lost in pleasure.  
‘Good boy,’ Harry whispered to him, ‘be good for me now, hmm…’  
Draco whimpered. He moved his hips against Harry’s hand, hard again, wanting to come quickly. But Harry took his time, gently stroking Draco’s cock, rubbing his fingers over his head before moving back down again to first him tightly, making Draco choke on his own breath. ‘Harry… please.’  
‘Yes, yes,’ Harry murmured as he placed his lips back over Draco’s, kissing him harder this time. Draco could feel the tension building in his body, a tight coil of arousal in his stomach and his muscles clenched tightly around Harry’s knot. He could barely kiss Harry back, as he was lost in the sensation of being touched _everywhere_ and it was so _good_.  
‘Good boy,’ Harry hummed against Draco’s lips, ‘you’re so good, perfect…’  
Draco moaned, ‘Harry I can’t…’  
‘That’s okay,’ Harry whispered and he kissed Draco again, silencing his moans as Draco once more came, shuddering in pleasure. Harry followed immediately after Draco, groaning and grunting in a satisfied fashion, making Draco almost wanting to go again, but as Harry rubbed over his spend cock, he didn’t harden again. He made a disappointed noise, softly and Harry made a shushing sound, ‘it’s okay, Draco, hmm…’  
Draco made that sound again, making Harry wrap his arms around the Omega and holding him tight. ‘We’re all dirty,’ Draco whispered.  
Harry muttered something under his breath, cleaning them both again.  
‘Thank you…’  
‘It’s fine,’ Harry answered and he held Draco tight as they both waited for the knot to finally subdue. 

‘We should shower.’  
‘But I’m comfortable like this,’ Draco complained. He lay on his stomach on the bed, Harry on his side next to him. About half an hour ago, when Harry’s knot had diminished enough and they were finally able to untangle themselves, Draco had turned over on his stomach. Harry had thought it was funny and Draco knew that the odds of Harry knowing why Draco had done this – to keep as much of Harry inside of him for as long as he could – were against him.  
‘You can’t possibly be comfortable like that,’ Harry gently argued. ‘Come on, Draco, it’s time to shower and wash yourself. You can’t stay like this forever.’  
‘But I want to…’ Draco complained again. ‘I want to…’ He felt too embarrassed to finish the sentence.  
Harry placed his hand on Draco’s back, gently stroking downwards towards his arse. ‘I know, but it’s just not possible to keep in all in. It won’t do anything for you or your body – ’ meaning that doing this wouldn’t make him pregnant ‘ – and there will be another heat soon enough. So come on. We’ll take a shower and get you dressed before Arthur and Molly come back.’  
‘Okay…’ Draco said meekly, ‘but will you carry me?’  
‘Sure Draco, whatever you need.’  
Harry’s arms slid underneath Draco’s body and he lifted him up easily enough. He clenched his muscles in trying to prevent himself from leaking as Harry carried him to the bathroom, but could still feel some trickling down his thighs. He moaned disappointedly.  
‘It’s okay,’ Harry reassured him as the put Draco down and turned the shower on. ‘You will go into heat again soon enough.’  
‘I thought heats were more of a twice-a-year thing,’ Draco said hesitantly.  
‘Yes, but I imagine your body had to make up for all the heats it missed. Twenty-two is old to still be on suppressants, you know.’  
‘My parents were saving me for someone.’  
‘Really, who?’  
‘I don’t know, he never claimed me.’ Draco stepped into the shower cabin and relaxed his muscles. ‘Oh sweet Merlin,’ he whimpered as he felt himself leaking, the mixture of cum and slick trickling down his thighs. It was an oddly arousing sensation.  
Harry stepped inside too and wrapped Draco in his arms, ‘still aroused?’  
‘I don’t know,’ he whined, ‘it’s not… the same as before.’  
Harry’s hand slid over Draco’s arse, squeezing every now and then. ‘Probably the last bits of heat leaving your body, it’ll be fine.’  
‘You are oddly knowledgeable about Omegas and heats,’ Draco remarked and then was hit by a sudden realisation that made him jump away from Harry, ‘you don’t already have an Omega, do you?’  
‘What? No!’ Harry denied.  
‘Then how do you know all this?!’ Draco demanded to know.  
‘I – my friend, Hermione Granger, lectured me before I started working for the ORO, and Molly did as well.’  
Draco stepped closer to Harry again. ‘Oh. Okay.’  
Harry hesitantly put his arms back around Draco, ‘so we’re good again?’  
‘Yes,’ Draco confirmed and he leaned into Harry as much as he could. Harry sighed. He let his hands wander across Draco’s body, ending with both hands on his arse – again.  
‘You seem to like that part of my body quite a lot.’  
‘Well – yes.’  
‘I’m still wet, you know.’  
Harry’s breath hitched in his throat. ‘W-what?’  
‘I’m still wet. And I think I need a rather thorough cleaning down there since you came inside my hole endlessly.’  
‘Fuck,’ Harry gasped.  
‘Well, not that but – you _did_ promise to take care of me. And I need your fingers up my arse.’  
‘Holy fuck Draco, when did you get this brave?’ Harry asked, but he still pushed two fingers in, just like Draco had asked.  
‘I don’t know, I – hmmww, yeessss – I just need it.’  
Harry bent forward a little bit, pushed his nose against Draco’s neck and sniffed. ‘You don’t smell like heat anymore.’  
Draco moved his hips, leaning down on Harry’s fingers. ‘But I’m still so wet…’ He gasped as Harry started rubbing against his prostate.  
‘I think it’s just regular arousal,’ Harry commented calmly, still grazing over Draco’s soft spot. ‘But don’t worry, I’ll gladly take care of that as well.’

\---

Mrs Weasley carefully inspected the love bites on Draco’s throat, making him turn his head every now and then. Harry stood right next to Draco, nervously hopping from one feet to the other. ‘Well?’  
‘You haven’t bonded him,’ Mrs Weasley said curtly. ‘But you should’ve known better, Harry! I thought that we could trust you with him, he’s still so vulnerable and you took advantage of his heat to – to – get off! I thought you had better self-control, young man! I don’t believe that you – you – ’  
‘I wanted him to,’ Draco interrupted silently.  
Mrs Weasley turned abruptly, staring at Draco. ‘What?’  
‘Harry did everything he could, even… objectionable things and I – I needed it so bad.’ He was reduced to whispering now, feeling so embarrassed, but decisive to defend Harry.  
‘Really?’ Mrs Weasley questioned.  
‘Yes,’ Draco said decisive. ‘I wanted Harry to… do all those things with me. I asked him to. Harry gave me plenty of opportunity to decline, gave me alternatives, but I still wanted him to…’  
‘All right, all right, I don’t need the details,’ Mrs Weasley hastily interjected. ‘But do you realise that this means that you will need Harry when your next heat starts? You can’t just go to a different Alpha, or go back to taking suppressants.’  
Draco swallowed nervously and looked at Harry. ‘He did mention something like that.’  
Mrs Weasley sighed. ‘Oh dear. Harry, how could you – I can’t even – ’  
‘I’m willing to ask permission for an official courtship,’ Harry interrupted in a determined voice. ‘I’ll file a request at the Ministry immediately. You can supervise the courtship, so that we don’t rush into anything.’  
‘You seem to have given this a lot of thought,’ Mrs Weasley said weakly.  
‘I wouldn’t have knotted him if I hadn’t thought about the consequences.’  
‘Well I suppose…’ Mrs Weasley turned back at Draco. ‘What do you want, honey?’  
Draco bit his lip, feeling shy again, but managed to whisper, ‘I want... I want Harry.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Are you happy that Harry offered to court Draco properly? Or were you hoping it would come to bonding immediately?
> 
> Let me know, I'd love to hear!


	8. Courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the dentist yesterday and no kidding, my jaw still hurts so bad, it's terrible.  
> Also, I was in such a chatty mood after uploading the last chapter, I don't know what came over me!
> 
> Well, here's a weird, incoherent and fluffy chapter!  
> I'm really planning on taking my time in describing the courtship, because it's such a lovely addition to this universe. As you will read further along in the chapter, there are several types of courtship (but they all lead to bonding/switching owners). 
> 
> Again, it there are strange words/if I misused words or made grammar mistakes, do let me know, it only helps me become a better writer!

It took the better part of two weeks to get everything surrounding the courtship settled, even with Harry pulling on all the strings he could.  
As the days passed by without seeing his Alpha, Draco became grumpier and grumpier. Mrs Weasley had told him that Harry couldn’t visit until everything had been taken care of and formalised, but he hadn’t thought it would take _this_ long.  
He threw himself down on the couch next to Adelaide grumbling and muttering under his breath, ‘stupid… hmpff…’  
‘Draco?’  
He looked up to see Adelaide eyeing him worriedly. ‘Is everything all right?’  
‘Yes, fine,’ he said grumpily.  
‘I think we should talk about it.’  
‘About what?’  
Adelaide sighed. ‘Never mind.’  
Draco sniffed. ‘No, tell me.’  
Adelaide shook her head. ‘No, I don’t want to talk to you when you’re like this.’  
Draco snorted. ‘I see you’re really taking those lessons in standing up for yourself to heart.’  
‘Draco!’ Adelaide exclaimed indignantly.  
Draco stood up. ‘Fine, I’ll ask Molly.’ He marched out of the living room and into the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley could usually be found. He slumped down on a chair and made some grumpy noises.  
Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows. ‘I do not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my kitchen, Draco. Sit up straight and try not to look so cranky.’  
Draco sat up straight, but knew he still looked mopey.  
Mrs Weasley sighed. ‘All right, what’s going on?’  
Draco shrugged. Saying he missed Harry was out of the question, it would make him look pathetic. Actually, he wasn’t _that_ sure he really wanted to see Harry, because he could remember the things they did –the things he allowed Harry to do to him, the things he had asked for, the things he had _said_ …  
‘I can’t help you if you won’t talk about it, honey,’ Mrs Weasley interrupted his thinking.  
Draco shrugged again. ‘I don’t know.’  
‘Of course you know, you just don’t want to talk about it,’ Mrs Weasley said matter-of-factly. ‘And I don’t have time to guess what it is, so you’ll just have to tell me if you want help.’  
Draco looked at his feet, ‘I don’t know how a courtship works,’ he eventually muttered, barely audible.  
Mrs Weasley said nothing for a while, but then moved closer, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently. ‘That’s nothing to be ashamed of, honey. I’ll gladly answer all the questions you have.’  
Draco leaned into the touch a little bit. ‘I don’t – I mean – I…’  
‘You can write your questions down if it’s too hard to ask them out loud,’ Mrs Weasley offered. ‘Write them down over the course of today and I’ll provide you with a written answer on whatever questions you have.’  
‘Thank you,’ he mumbled awkwardly.  
The next morning, in the safety of his own room, he decided to take a look at the answer Mrs Weasley had provided him with. She’d written a long, informative letter in which she answered all his questions.  
He read it thoroughly and highlighted whatever he thought was important to know, as well as making notes on things he wanted to ask more about.  
Then the summarised everything.  
In short, a courtship was supposed to last anywhere from three months to one-and-a-half years, depending on what the Alpha and Omega wanted themselves. The couple would go on planned outings regularly to get to know each other better, meet family and friends and see if they would be compatible. It was common to be chaperoned when going on these outings, and usually the Omega would pick the chaperones.  
Draco wasn’t sure what he and Harry would do. They didn’t know each other all that well so it was sensible to try and get to know one another better. But Draco didn’t really have much of a choice anymore, since Harry had knotted him – _which I asked him to do_ – he couldn’t just go to a different Alpha when his next heat would start. As Mrs Weasley had explained to him, Draco’s instincts had recognised Harry as his Alpha, as his owner. His body would need Harry when the next heat started. So he really didn’t have much of a choice in the matter anymore. Having a proper go at the courtship seemed like a farce, it would all lead to Harry binding him, owning him. He should’ve just bitten him when Draco was still in heat. It was a perfect excuse and Draco _had_ offered his neck several times…

‘Adelaide?’  
‘What?’ she said angrily, ‘I said I don’t want to talk to you, I’m still mad.’  
‘I know, I know, I just… want to apologise.’  
‘Uhm, okay…’ she replied hesitantly, ‘are you sure?’  
‘Yes… I wasn’t nice… I was just grumpy and annoyed and you were an easy victim and I regret being like that to you.’ Draco really meant it. He liked Adelaide a lot and he _had_ been rude. She was his only real friend, his only equal and to fight over something stupid was just… stupid.  
‘Okay. Sure. Apology accepted.’  
‘Oh, good,’ Draco said relieved. ‘Because I also wanted to ask you to chaperone me and Harry when we go out… I mean, he hasn’t visited yet and I don’t know how long it takes before he can visit, but I understand that the Omega can usually pick the chaperones to take with them on outings and I – ’  
‘I’d love to join you,’ Adelaide interrupted. ‘Thank you for asking. It’ll have to be something that is pregnancy-friendly though.’  
‘I’m sure that can be arranged,’ Draco smiled.

‘Draco?! Harry’s here!’ Mrs Weasley called up the stairs. It was still early and he’d only just woken up, but hearing that Harry was here made him feel energetic and he got dressed swiftly. The Weasleys didn’t have much money to spare, so Mrs Weasley had tailored some of Mr Weasley’s things. Draco also had received a few things from Mrs Weasley’s sons. Everything fit him all right, but it was not the quality he was used to and some things made his skin itch. He knew he had to be thankful – which he was – but it did take some getting used to. When he looked in the mirror, he looked common. Not pretty. Not Omega-like. Just…common.  
Well, except for the lace frilly socks Mrs Weasley had provided him with. He preferred the white ones, but today he wore a set of grey ones.  
‘Draco?!’  
‘I’m coming,’ he said in a raised voice, because shouting was a thing Omegas did not do. Ever.  
He quickly, but graciously descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen.  
Harry sat in one of the rickety kitchen chairs, looking calm, relaxed and at ease. Draco’s heart jumped and then he cursed himself. He was not in heat anymore, there was no need for his body to respond to Harry – or should he go back to saying Mr Potter?  
‘Good morning, Draco,’ Harry smiled as he got up and bowed for Draco.  
Draco nervously bowed back, whilst mumbling, ‘good morning Harry.’  
‘I like your socks,’ Harry complimented him. Draco blushed. ‘Thank you.’  
Harry sat back down and Draco followed suit, not bothering with the complicated sitting technique Miss Fawley had taught him, but still gracefully so.  
‘All the papers came through,’ Harry said needlessly. ‘So I wanted to take you out.’  
‘Today?’ Draco questioned.  
‘Uhm. Yes… Is that a problem?’  
Draco bit his lower lip. It wasn’t really a problem, because, of course he had nothing to do and, of course he wanted to do something fun with Harry, but… ‘It’s just that Adelaide is going to St Mungo’s today for a check-up and I… I could come.’ Draco was really curious about Adelaide’s pregnancy, mostly because he’d never seen all of it from up close. Mrs Weasley also thought it was good for Draco to see how everything would go.  
‘Maybe Harry could escort you, instead of me,’ Mrs Weasley suggested. Draco almost jumped, having forgotten that she was also in the kitchen.  
‘I would love to,’ Harry said with a warm smile. ‘What time do you have to be there?’  
‘Not until later today…’ Draco remembered.  
‘At three,’ Mrs Weasley specified. ‘But I see no reason why you couldn’t spend the day together,’ she added, when Harry moved to get up and leave. ‘We’ll be at home all day anyway.’ _So someone will be watching us at all times._  
‘Draco still needs to eat breakfast, so – ’  
‘Me too,’ Harry cut in with a sheepish grin, ‘Hermione woke me up with the news and I immediately left to tell you.’  
‘Then we’ll all eat breakfast together. Arthur’s already left, but give me a few minutes to wake Adelaide.’ 

Breakfast was awkward. Harry mostly chatted with Molly and send sideway glances Draco’s way every now and then, making Draco blush – but try really hard not to blush – and Adelaide chuckle. They weren’t even allowed to sit together – well, they _were_ except that Molly sat herself down next to Harry and forced Adelaide to sit next to Draco.  
Adelaide squeezed Draco’s leg and he looked up. She pointed at Harry and Mrs Weasley and Draco turned his head, trying to listen to the conversation that somewhere along his musings had gotten a lot more heated.  
‘Molly, listen, Hermione said – ’  
‘Hermione’s a dear, Harry, but _I’m_ Draco’s current Alpha and I can’t say I agree that – ’  
‘Well that is what I filed for and it is what’s been approved so unless you want us to wait another two weeks to – ’  
‘I would want you to do that!’  
‘I don’t!’ Harry said in a raised voice and Draco tried his best not to cower away from the fighting Alphas. ‘I want it this way!’  
‘It seems to me like you only want to get off!’ Molly nearly shouted. ‘That boy has been abused in every way possible and you somehow thought it was okay to file for an intimate courtship?!’  
Harry abruptly stood up. ‘I see we can’t talk about this civilised. I should leave. I’ll pick up Adelaide and Draco at half past two.’  
‘Harry don’t – ’ Molly started but then Draco made a soft, keening noise. It shocked him that he could make such a noise but –  
Harry sat down again, drew in a deep breath and turned towards Draco. ‘You want me to stay.’ It was a conclusion and Draco shyly nodded.  
‘Can you do without me for another two weeks, maybe more?’  
Draco shifted in his seat, feeling so, so, _so_ awkward and conflicted. He wanted Harry to stay, he didn’t want to have to do without his Alpha for another two weeks, but he also didn’t want to disappoint Mrs Weasley. ‘I don’t think so,’ he whispered, ‘but – erm – what is an intimate courtship?’  
Harry tensed and looked at Molly, ‘he doesn’t know?’  
‘No.’  
Draco looked at Adelaide, whose eyes were huge in surprise. She bent towards Draco, ‘an intimate courtship means that while you formally court, you are also together... intimately.’ It was a mere whisper, but judging by the way Mrs Weasley and Harry both tensed up, they’d heard it.  
‘Oh.’ Draco turned a little bit, biting his lip and looking at Harry. ‘But what if I… don’t want to do certain things?’  
‘I told you he’s not ready for this,’ Mrs Weasley said, almost triumphantly.  
‘I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, or make you do things you don’t want to,’ Harry promised. ‘I talked to Hermione about it and she suggested that this would be for the best, as you might go into heat very soon again, and if I’d want to help you through that we’d have to file for permission at the ORO and at that point we might be too late… You’d have to go through it alone.’  
Draco remembered the burning need in his blood, the itch, the pain, how much he needed to be filled… ‘Okay… I can… understand why you did that…’  
‘So do you agree?’  
‘I don’t know,’ Draco said, looking at Mrs Weasley.  
‘That’s okay,’ Harry said in the same soothing voice he had used during Draco’s heat and Draco was surprised to feel a jolt of arousal go through him.  
‘Fine,’ Mrs Weasley said curtly. ‘Fine, you can do the intimate courtship but only if you promise, Harry, to never, take advantage of my beautiful boy. If he tells me you’ve hurt him or forced him to things he didn’t really want to, I _will_ take measures.’  
‘Sure, Molly,’ Harry said, as if he wasn’t really worried about that. ‘Can Draco and I go now? I feel as though it’s perfect to go lie down in the garden for a while.’  
Mrs Weasley squinted at Harry. ‘Stay in my line of sight.’  
‘We will.’

‘So how have you been?’ Harry asked when they’d found a place in the shadow to lie down. ‘I’ve been fine…’ Draco answered slowly, wondering if that was the answer Harry wanted to hear.  
‘That’s good,’ Harry said. ‘I’ve missed you, you know. This “not allowed to have contact while waiting for the papers” sucked.’  
Draco shrugged a little. ‘I guess so.’  
Harry sighed. ‘You’re not very talkative, are you?’  
‘No.’ Draco looked at Harry’s face, deciding that he was quite handsome, thought that _hair_ …  
‘All right, if you don’t want to talk, what _do_ you want?’  
Draco rolled onto his back, making himself comfortable on the blanket Harry had placed down. ‘I don’t know.’  
He could hear Harry moving and felt fingers slip through his own. ‘Lying here is fine as well,’ Harry eventually whispered. ‘Are you comfortable?’  
‘I am,’ Draco confirmed, confused about the weird question.  
‘Good.’ An arm sneaked around his stomach and pulled him closer to the other man. He could hear Harry sniffing up his scent. ‘Me too…’  
Draco huffed. ‘You’re so weird.’ It slipped out without him really wanting to, he was trained not to say weird things like that, but Harry… Well he _was_ weird.  
Harry laughed. ‘Sure, Draco, whatever you want.’  
Draco huffed again, but he _was_ comfortable like this, with Harry close. Come to think of it, it was really calming to have his Alpha this close. It made him feel drowsy… sleepy…  
‘There’s a good boy, go for a nap…’ he could hear Harry whispering vaguely.  
Draco purred contentedly, even though he was barely awake to notice it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I my opinion, this was sort off fluffy. I'm still really struggling to write Draco properly because there are so many aspects to his personality. He wants to be really proper, but at the same time, his body (instincts) tell him that there is really no reason to be like that because Harry already is his Alpha, so why bother with the formalities? Molly is still super protective though.


	9. Harry's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THIS IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER.  
> I couldn't control myself.  
> Or actually, I wanted to write it all in one go (Draco meeting the gang) but wanted to write it perfectly. I wanted to describe Grimmauld Place and many other things as well, because I felt that if I would "just" throw Harry's family in the mix it would feel awkward and strained.  
> So lucky you, an extra long chapter!
> 
> P.S. Small shout-out to the loyal reader that was the only one to comment on last chapter. (DiverTazSC) Thank you!

The first few weeks of the courtship consisted of Harry visiting Draco at least three times a week, but sometimes more. Harry tried to come over for longer periods of time or sometimes even the whole day at least twice a week, but often visited for lunch or dinner, and sometimes visited right after dinner. He and Draco would then usually go on a walk. Because Draco had expressed his preference for Adelaide joining them as a chaperone, they couldn’t often go that far, but no-one complained about that.   
Draco liked it. Harry was nice and attentive and brought him gifts and didn’t force him into doing anything.  
But however nice it was to have Harry visiting this often, Draco started to feel locked at the Burrow. He couldn’t go anywhere and the property wasn’t as large as he was used to. There was very limited space to roam free and Mrs Weasley was always _right there_.  
When he carefully expressed his need for freedom, or at least leave the Burrow every once in a while, Harry had suggested that he, Draco and Adelaide could go shopping.   
So now they stood on the edge of the Burrow’s wards, Harry holding both Draco and Adelaide tight, preparing for apparition. ‘Three… two… one…’   
A sickening jerk on Draco’s intestines, he felt as though his stomach was being turned inside out, the air pushed out of lungs, breath leaving his lips.  
And then it was gone and he could breathe again, gasping for air.  
‘Ah. I’m sorry, I should have told you side-along apparition is rather uncomfortable,’ Harry apologised and he eyed Adelaide, who looked a bit greenish, Draco observed.   
‘Are you all right, Adelaide?’  
Adelaide puffed, ‘give me a while…’   
They waited a few minutes, until Adelaide didn’t look as if she was going to sick up all over the place. In the meantime, Harry offered Draco his arm and Draco took it, hooking his arm through Harry’s and pulling him closer possessively. Harry smiled at that and stepped closer to Draco. ‘Ready to go?’  
‘Yes,’ Adelaide said.   
‘Great.’ Harry started leading them through an alleyway. Draco looked around. ‘We’re not going to Diagon Alley?’   
‘No. Hermione told me about this store where they apparently make the best clothing for Omegas and pushed me to take you there so you can pick some new things you like, instead of the things Molly patched up for you.’  
‘Oh.’ Draco patted his pocked absentmindedly, feeling only a few coins in there. Mrs Weasley had given him a some money, but it was just about enough for a book at Crossroads, which was the second hand book store, which was on the intersection between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. She had taken him there twice so far and it had been lovely.  
‘I’ll pay for it,’ Harry said. He turned his head a little to look at Adelaide, who was a few steps behind him and Draco. ‘You can pick some things out too, Adelaide. I can imagine you need a few new dresses.’   
Draco followed Harry’s gaze and couldn’t help but agree; Adelaide was about to burst out of the clothes Mrs Weasley had lent her. She needed some maternity clothes asap.  
‘Thank you, Mr Potter,’ Adelaide said in a cheery voice.  
Harry stopped walking, jerking Draco, who hadn’t noticed that Harry had stopped walking, back. ‘Here it is.’  
Draco looked up to read the sign. _“The little shop”,_ it read, in a pretty font. The sign was decorated with swirly vines, leaves and strawberries. ‘It looks pretty.’  
‘Well, let’s go in then.’ Harry pushed Draco forwards a little bit and Draco hesitantly opened the door. It was more formal to let Harry do this, because he was the Alpha, but if this was a shop meant for Omegas…  
He stepped inside and was greeted by a friendly-looking Beta near the door. ‘Hello!’   
‘Uhm. Hello,’ Draco said, feeling out of place. Luckily, Harry stepped in behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco. ‘Hi there, I’ve spoken Lydia about an appointment?’  
‘Yes, sir, on what name?’ The Beta started flipping through a book, just as Adelaide also stepped inside.  
‘Potter.’  
‘Ah, yes, I see. Walk on straight ahead and feel free to pick whatever you like from the racks. Anything you like we can tailor to your every need.’ The Beta gestured inwards, to the store. It was definitely wizarding space, because from outside is had seemed really small, but it was actually quite spacious. Harry let go of Draco and gave him a little, encouraging push. ‘Go on then, find some things that you like.’  
Draco turned to face Harry, wanting to say something about budget, ask how much he could spend, if there were things Harry would like to see him in, but was stunned by Harry’s bright green eyes. He’d seem them before, of course, and had stared at them more than once, but this time Harry looked…   
A soft brush of lips against his own, then a whisper, ‘money’s no objection, Draco. Now go find something that you like.’ He stepped away from Draco, smiling gently.   
Adelaide grabbed Draco by the wrist and dragged him into the store, ‘come on, I can’t wait to see what they all have!’ 

Eventually, Draco picked four pairs of trousers, six tunics, three long-sleeved and three short-sleeved shirts (Harry had insisted), a jacket, a blazer, four more pairs of those lovely lace frilly socks and a new pair of shoes. Adelaide had picked two maternity dresses and a pair of trousers with a lovely silk blouse to match. Nothing had had any price tags on them, so Draco had no idea what all this had cost, but it seemed like a rather expensive gift.   
‘He must really like you,’ Adelaide whispered.  
Draco looked at Harry, admiring his backside and nodded slowly. ‘I think so too.’  
‘So… What about you? Do you like him?’  
Draco turned his head back at her, surprised. ‘Of course I like him! Does it seem like I don’t?’ What if he hadn’t expressed his fondness of Harry enough, what if Harry thought Draco wasn’t interested after all?  
‘You are a bit reluctant at times… As if you’re not a hundred percent sure you want this yet,’ Adelaide said, biting her lip, ‘but that’s just what I’m picking up, I don’t know how he interprets that…’  
Draco walked up to Harry, who was still at the checkout desk, and hugged him from behind. ‘Thank you Harry.’ He wasn’t really all for public displays of affection, but Harry needed to know that Draco was still interested in this courtship. If Adelaide hadn’t picked up on Draco’s engagement, Harry probably wouldn’t have either.  
Harry turned in Draco’s embrace and returning it, gently patting his back. ‘That’s okay, Draco. I like giving you things.’  
‘I like it too…’

A few days later, when the tailored clothes arrived at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley pushed Draco and Adelaide into having a little fashion show. Adelaide had responded cheerfully, while Draco had tried to be a bit more reserved – but who was he kidding? He loved the attention.  
‘You look so good in that outfit,’ Adelaide said as she stepped closer to Draco, tugging on the cuffs of his new dress shirt. ‘It’s too good to just wear at home.’  
Draco shrugged into the matching blazer, revelling in the soft feel of the fabric and how well it fit him. ‘Maybe I could convince Harry to take me out for dinner some time.’  
‘He never does that, does he?’  
‘No,’ Draco admitted. ‘We’ve not yet gone out in public like that.’  
‘Well now he just has to,’ Adelaide decided as she and Draco stepped into the kitchen to show their new things to Mr and Mrs Weasley.   
‘Oh, dear, you two look so pretty,’ Mrs Weasley cooed. And she stepped forwards to hug them both.   
‘I can’t agree more,’ a familiar voice spoke and Draco wriggled free of Mrs Weasley’s embrace to look at Harry.   
‘You look amazing, Draco.’   
Draco blushed.   
‘Remind me that I should thank Hermione for sending me to that shop.’ Harry stepped closer to Draco and hugged him quickly.   
Draco felt bold for just a moment and said, ‘I think I should meet her some time, if she has all these great ideas.’   
Harry’s body went rigid for less than a second. ‘Really? You want to meet my family?’  
‘Is she your family?’ Draco questioned, because this was a subject that they hadn’t spoken about much at all. He knew that Harry was orphaned at a young age, but that was about it.   
‘I’m not related to her by blood,’ Harry slowly considered, looking at Mrs Weasley, ‘but yes, family nonetheless. She actually lived at my house, currently.’  
‘At your house?’ Draco echoed.   
‘Yes. My house is big enough to accommodate more than one person. I live with her, Ron and Ginny, currently.’   
Draco had heard about Ron and Ginny before, he knew that they were two of the seven Weasley children, but had never met them. ‘If they are your family, I’d love to meet them.’  
Harry remained silent for a while, stroking Draco’s back gently.   
‘I’ll need to discuss that with Molly.’   
Draco slipped out of Harry’s embrace quickly and grabbed Adelaide’s hand. ‘We understand. Come on, Adelaide.’ They left the kitchen quickly, leaving Harry to discuss matters with Molly, as was the standard when steps like these were taken in courtship.

Draco stumbled out of the floo and felt Harry’s hands steadying him quickly. ‘You okay?’ the Alpha asked and Draco nodded. ‘It’s much better than apparition.’   
‘Good,’ Harry said and he placed his hand in the small of Draco’s back. ‘Do you want to look around first?’  
‘I’d like that,’ Draco agreed and let Harry take him to the kitchen, where they found Adelaide who was happily occupied with tea and cookies. Draco turned towards Harry and raised his eyebrows.   
‘Adelaide won’t be joining us when we look around, as there will be much stair-walking involved and that is not advisable for a pregnant women,’ Harry said smoothly, making Draco raise his eyebrows even more.   
‘I expect you two back within the hour,’ Adelaide pointed at them bossily, ‘and I want a detailed report of the house from you, so no fumbling and finding a secure bedroom for the two of you.’   
Draco choked back his laughter with difficulty, that was inappropriate. ‘Of course, miss.’  
Adelaide smiled. ‘Well, go on then, time is ticking.’   
Harry pushed Draco out of the kitchen, ‘well, so far for the first living room and the kitchen. There’s a second living room right here…’ he opened a door and closed it again swiftly. ‘It’s used by Ron and Hermione mostly though,’ he said as he guided Draco up the stairs. ‘When I was younger I used to sleep in the bedroom right there,’ he pointed and the door opened. ‘It’s a guest bedroom now, where you and Adelaide will be sleeping tonight. There’s a bathroom attached, too.’ Harry showed Draco the bathroom and Draco gasped. ‘It’s huge!’   
Harry chuckled. ‘It is a bit larger than the one next to your room in the Burrow, yes.’  
Draco stepped inside the bathroom and towards the giant bath immediately. ‘This is easily large enough for two people.’   
‘I had no idea you wanted to bathe with Adelaide,’ Harry chortled.   
Draco turned swiftly. ‘Of course not.’  
‘Someone else then?’  
Draco blushed, despite trying hard to not do that. ‘Of course not. It would be inappropriate.’  
‘Yes, I imagine so.’ Harry grabbed Draco’s hand – as if _that_ wasn’t inappropriate – and pulled him along. ‘Come on, we only have an hour and you need to see it all if you want to give Adelaide that detailed report.’   
‘Yes, yes…’   
The drawing room on that floor was pretty boring, so they ascended to the second floor.  
On the second floor, Harry pointed out his own bedroom, also with an attached bathroom. Draco wanted to inspect it further, but this time Harry pointed out how that would be improper and instead knocked on a different door. _That’s weird, he just did that pointing-thing to open all the doors_ Draco thought, until a woman with brown, curly hair opened the door, looking dishevelled. ‘Oh, Harry, you’re home already! Well in that case I wanted to ask you about this new case we’ve been assigned and – ’  
‘Hermione, I’d like you to meet Draco,’ Harry interrupted.   
Hermione’s gaze slid towards Draco and she gasped, ‘oh is it _that_ day already, I’m sorry!’ She opened the door more and Draco curiously peered behind her, finding that the room was a light and French-ish decorated office.   
Hermione bowed to Draco elaborately, making Draco smile a little bit and bow back.   
‘It’s very nice to meet you, Draco,’ Hermione said in a decided tone and she stepped aside, ‘would you like to come into the office for a while?’ She looked at Harry, shaking her head only a little bit in disapproval.   
‘Harry’s just showing me the house,’ Draco answered shyly, because he was curious about the office _and_ has noticed the look Hermione had given Harry.   
‘I see,’ Hermione neutrally spoke. ‘Are you here without a chaperone?’   
Draco looked at the floor. ‘No miss, our chaperone is in the kitchen.’  
‘Why not here with you?’ she questioned sternly.   
‘Hermione, Adelaide is pregnant. I didn’t want her walking all those stairs.’   
‘You could have asked me to join you.’  
‘Well, would you like to join us?’  
Hermione slipped out of the office, shutting the door firmly behind her. ‘Of course I will.’ She gave Harry a mild slap on the wrist, the one hand he still held in the small of Draco’s back. Draco made a soft, whiny noise out of irritation and then bit his lip. Hermione was clearly an Alpha, he knew that somehow, so he wasn’t supposed to contradict her actions like that.   
But she just smiled at him. ‘That was our office. Harry and I share one because _someone_ is incapable of getting anything done when he his alone. So, let’s go see the third floor, which Ron and I share.’ She led the way up the stairs and as soon as she didn’t watch Harry and Draco anymore, Draco could feel Harry’s hand sneaking back in place.   
‘Ron and I share this floor, we have our own bedroom and bathroom here, as well as a room for Ron’s “experiments”.’ Hermione hadn’t done the actual air quotes thing, but it was obvious from how she spoke.   
‘What kind of job does Ron do?’ Draco asked carefully. Harry had told him he could ask questions is he wanted to, but it was not polite, not the way Draco was trained so whenever he had to ask someone else a question, he was careful.   
‘Ron works at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley,’ Hermione answered, clearly not bothered by Draco’s question.   
Draco sniffed up the air a little bit, trying to determine if Ron was an Omega as well – which he thought was unlikely, because Omegas didn’t work – and decided Ron was probably a beta.   
‘You work at the Omega Regulation Office, right?’ Draco wondered out loud, feeling safer now that Hermione had responded positively on his question.  
‘Yes, I do. I’m currently involved in the abuse cases.’ Hermione said it neutrally. ‘Harry helps me with that, too.’   
‘How… how is that going?’ Draco asked as they ascended another flight of stairs.   
‘All we have so far is that there are more cases and there used to be. And we think that is strange. But both Harry and I feel as though there must me an instigator, something that makes abuse like this happen more and more. But questioning Omegas and their families has been ineffective so far.’ They had arrived on the topmost floor and Hermione knocked on a closed door. ‘Ginny? Are you busy?’  
The door opened and a women stepped outside. ‘No, not really, why?’  
She had red hair, just like Mrs Weasley’s, and a friendly smile. It still had sharp edge though, and the Alpha aura was unmistakeable.   
‘Harry has brought Draco to meet us.’ Hermione stepped aside and gestured and Draco and Harry.  
Ginny smiled and bowed quickly. It seemed unpractised to Draco, but it wasn’t really his place to say anything about that so he bowed back.   
‘Hello Draco, I’m Ginny Weasley. It’s nice to meet you,’ she told him.   
‘Likewise,’ Draco said, trying not to sound too stiff.   
‘You’re really pretty,’ Ginny complemented him. ‘I can understand now why Harry left me for you.’   
‘Ginny!’ Harry said exasperated. ‘I told you not to talk about that anymore.’   
But the damage was done already. Draco had retreated from Harry’s grip and stepped back, towards the stairs. Hermione grabbed him by the arm.   
‘Excuse me, please,’ Draco choked out and Hermione let him go just as fast as she had grabbed onto him.  
Draco turned around and fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. YES IT WAS VERY NECESSARY. 
> 
> Before people start asking, in this verse female Alphas are very prevalent (much more than male Alphas). I felt like Hermione has such a strong personality that she _had_ to be an Alpha, and the same goes for Ginny. I've always felt that Ron was more of a follower than a leader, therefore the choice to make him a Beta.   
>  Due to the Alpha/Beta/Omega thing I decided to leave the whole pureblood/halfblood/Muggleborn stuff out of it. Instead, there are families that have a higher social standing based on their political influence etc. That way, the Malfoys can still be a family with a high rank, without all the blood-purity stuff (I would have no idea how to write about that anyway).
> 
> What will happen next? How hurt is Draco? Will he and Adelaide stay at Grimmauld Place anyway, or will they leave? What about the abuse cases?
> 
> Conspire with me in the comment section! :)


	10. Indisposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I have no idea how to feel about this chapter. It feels like crap to me.  
> I re-wrote it at least four times, so here it is, crappy or not

Draco fled down the stairs and back into the kitchen.  
‘Back alre- what’s wrong?’ Adelaide asked as soon as she saw him.  
‘I – I want to go home,’ he said tightly, trying not to cry. He was not going to cry over something as pity as this.  
‘But what… what happened?’ Adelaide pushed him for answers.  
‘Harry left an Alpha-Alpha relationship to court me.’ Draco squeezed his eyes shut and focussed on the feelings of betrayal and anger, instead of how hurt he was. _I am_ not _going to cry, damn it!_  
Adelaide’s eyes grew big. ‘He had a functioning relationship with another Alpha?’  
‘A women, too,’ Draco said, feeling stupid tears escaping from his eyes.  
‘Oh my...’ Adelaide got up, with some effort, and put her arms around Draco. He leaned into her, feeling stupid that he had ever thought he would find an Alpha to be with. Of course he wouldn’t find anyone – his father had told him time and time again that he was a useless Omega, dysfunctional, only desired by idiots and lunatics.  
‘Draco?’ Hermione entered the kitchen quietly, Draco could barely hear her entering – but he could smell her.  
‘Good afternoon,’ Adelaide greeted formally and she gave Hermione a nod – she couldn’t do more, still holding Draco, but she had noticed Hermione was an Alpha, Draco knew, because she adopted the standard etiquette for greeting Alphas. ‘Could you bring as back home, please? Draco is very upset.’  
‘No,’ Hermione spoke curtly. ‘Now sit down, the both of you.’  
Both Draco and Adelaide sat back down, unable to disobey a direct Alpha order.  
Hermione sat down too and looked at the Omegas sternly. ‘Why did you run away, Draco?’  
Draco stared at the table, determined not to look at Hermione. ‘I don’t – I wanted – I had no idea Harry had been with others.’  
‘And that made you feel upset?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘So you ran away.’  
‘Yes.’  
Hermione sighed. ‘I understand that, especially due to your past, you are sensitive to situations like these, but you haven’t given Harry the chance to explain anything.’  
‘I haven’t,’ Draco confirmed.  
‘Therefore I will not bring you two back to the Burrow unless you allow Harry to explain. If you still want to go home after that, I will personally bring you. Agreed?’  
‘Yes…’ Draco muttered, realising that he would not be able to persuade her to do otherwise. Underneath the table, Adelaide grabbed his hand and squeezed it supportively. ‘That sounds like a good plan,’ she softly said.  
Hermione pushed her chair back and got up. ‘I’ll go get Harry then.’

‘Draco…’ Harry sighed.  
Draco turned his head away from Harry.  
‘Just look at me,’ Harry tried.  
‘No.’ Draco stubbornly turned his body away as well.  
‘Fine,’ Harry sighed. ‘Look, Ginny and I aren’t together anymore. I want you, Draco.’  
Draco huffed indignantly.  
‘I didn’t just leave her to court you.’ Harry drew in a deep breath and continued, ‘whatever Ginny and I had, it never really worked and me meeting you was what made it very clear to me that I didn’t want to be with her anymore. After visiting you at the manor Ginny and I talked about it and we broke up amicably. She doesn’t have any other place to live so we agreed that me could move to the fourth floor and that was it.’  
Draco shrugged.  
‘Damn it Draco,’ Harry cursed, ‘I don’t know what else to tell you. I like you, I want you, and Ginny and I are _just_ friends these days. I don’t know why she said that, because she gave me the impression that she was fine with us not being together anymore and me courting you.’  
Harry sounded frustrated and it was possible that he told the truth, but still, he had denied to be with someone when Draco had asked, and Draco was hurt. Functioning Alpha-Alpha relationships were almost as holy as a good Alpha-Omega one and if Harry had stepped out to one to be with Draco, that was something Draco could not accept.  
‘It really didn’t work?’  
‘No,’ Harry confirmed. ‘Ginny and I were childhood sweethearts, yes, and it made sense to be together at the time, but having both presented as Alphas we fought all the time about who was in charge and who could take the decisions and so many other things. I have a strong personality and she has one too and I was sick of fighting with her all the time. We fought more than we did fun things.’ He seemed to ponder over what to say next and eventually said, much softer, ‘we couldn’t even share a bed without fighting constantly.’  
Draco turned to face Harry. ‘She made you unhappy.’  
‘She made me miserable,’ Harry affirmed. ‘We’re good as friends but that is all.’  
‘Okay,’ Draco sniffed, ‘but I still don’t like it and you’re not forgiven for hiding this from me.’  
‘But you’ll stay the night?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Great, I’ll get dinner started then.’ 

Ginny did not make an appearance at dinner, nor did Ron. It was just Harry, Hermione, Draco and Adelaide.  
The food was really good. Harry had cooked and had told Draco and Adelaide that it was an Indian dish. It was something Draco had never eaten before, so he was careful when he took his first bites. At first, there was this explosion of different tastes Draco did nog recognise. It was spicy, sweet and savoury at the same time.  
‘It’s really good,’ Adelaide broke the silence and she smiled at Harry.  
‘Thanks,’ Harry said and he looked at Draco.  
Draco nodded. He wasn’t going to say anything though. Harry had hurt him and he was in a wrathful mood. He was determined to ignore Harry as much as possible.  
‘Harry usually cooks for all of is,’ Hermione spoke, clearly trying to make conversation, beat the silence. ‘He’s a really good cook.’  
‘Oh,’ Draco said, surprised. Alphas usually weren’t the type for domestic duties, but then again, the only Beta in their household was Ron. ‘Don’t you have house elves?’  
Harry chuckled, ‘wrong question,’ just as Hermione exploded, ‘of course we don’t have those! That’s slavery!’  
Draco looked away from Hermione, feeling awkward, ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you…’  
Hermione calmed down. ‘That’s all right, Draco. I’m just… I have some strong opinions on the matter that not everyone shares with me.’  
‘I do own a house elf, though,’ Harry interjected. ‘But he’s a grumpy impolite thing and a terrible cook, too. Every time he cooks I think he’ll poison me.’  
‘Oh Harry, Kreacher isn’t _that_ bad. I think you should treat him better, and then he’ll return the favour.’  
Harry shook his head, ‘see, this is what I have to deal with on a weekly basis.’  
Adelaide chuckled. ‘Don’t Ron or Ginny support you?’  
‘No. Ron is always on Hermione’s side,’ Harry looked venomously at Hermione, ‘and Ginny is always against me to spite me.’  
‘Oh.’ Adelaide placed her cutlery down and seemed to hesitate before asking, ‘where are they now? I would have liked to meet them.’  
An awkward silence fell over the table.  
Harry shifted in his seat.  
Adelaide bit her lip.  
Hermione cleared her throat. ‘I told Ron to take his sister with him and spend some time with their parents. They barely visit them…’  
Draco looked at Harry.  
Harry looked away.

Adelaide retreated to the guest room shortly after dinner, leaving him alone with Harry and Hermione. He sat in a kitchen chair while Hermione spread out pieces of parchment on the table. Draco tried to decipher what they were about, but he wasn’t that great at reading upside down, so couldn’t get much out of it. Harry though, sat on the right side of the table and hummed a few times, looked at them.  
Draco managed to stay with them for an hour, feeling incredibly bored and out of place, and then got up. ‘I think I’ll go to bed as well now. I’m tired.’ The fact that it was only half past eight made his lie uncredulous, but both Harry and Hermione nodded and wished him a good night. 

It was not a good night. Draco tossed and turned, pulling the sheets over his body and kicking them back off again.  
‘Can’t sleep?’  
‘No… Did I wake you up?’ Draco turned to face Adelaide.  
‘Yes…’ she said and she yawned. ‘What’s wrong?’  
‘I don’t know. I feel hot and cold all the time. Can’t find the right spot. Sheets are itchy.’  
‘The sheets are fine,’ Adelaide yawned. ‘To me they are, at least.’  
Draco pushed his sheets back down again. In the dim light, he could see Adelaide looking at him inquisitively.  
‘How do you feel?’  
‘Out of sorts,’ Draco answered slowly.  
‘But not the normal thing, right?’  
Draco nodded, slowly realising where she was going with this. But by the time he had figured it out, Adelaide was already out of bed.  
‘Where are you going?’  
‘To wake Mr Potter. You need him.’  
Draco sat up. ‘I don’t.’  
‘Yes, you do.’ Adelaide left the room before Draco could stop her.  
In the time she was gone, he made an emergency plan. He would allow Harry to take care of him, but only for things he _really_ needed. He knew better what to expect this time. It would be easier to fight. Maybe cold baths could keep it at bay for however long this was going to take.  
‘Draco?’ Harry stepped in the room. ‘Adelaide told me…’ He coughed awkwardly. ‘Anyway, I’m taking you to my room. Can you still walk?’  
Draco got out of bed. ‘Yes.’  
‘I already have the bathwater running for you. Come on.’ Harry grabbed Draco by his arm and the touch send a jolt of electricity through Draco that made him grit his teeth. 

The cold baths weren’t enough. Draco should have known. The emptiness gnawed at his insides and he craved for something, anything to fill his arse with.  
‘I’ll run another bath,’ Harry said as he helped Draco out of his current one.  
‘No.’  
‘No?’ Harry echoed.  
‘No,’ Draco confirmed as he wrapped himself in a towel quickly. ‘I need…’  
Harry nodded. _He’s not going to touch me any more than is necessary_ Draco thought. The heat hadn’t kicked in fully yet and he was still capable of coherent thought, even though it was getting harder now.  
He came closer and Draco stepped back. ‘No.’  
‘What?’  
‘No. I don’t want you to touch me.’ Draco made sure to articulate every word, so that Harry could not misunderstand him.  
‘Draco that’s absurd, you _need_ that!’ Harry exclaimed.  
‘I don’t want it,’ Draco articulated even though he felt himself getting wetter with the minute, the need growing.  
‘You could get seriously hurt if you don’t let me take care of you,’ Harry tried to convince him.  
‘We’ll see about that.’ Draco was determined not to let Harry touch him any more than was absolutely needed. It was not his aim to turn himself into a lunatic by refusing the Alpha touch he needed. But it felt like losing, allowing Harry to touch him, however much he needed it. He was still angry with Harry and this stupid heat was not going to get in the way of his anger.  
‘Jesus christ, Draco,’ Harry frustratedly said.  
Draco ignored him and started to dry off his body, trying to withhold his moans.  
He failed miserably. Every time he went over a sensitive spot he moaned a little and when he dried his arse – or attempted to – slick gushed out. He whimpered, the need to be filled by his Alpha – who stood _right there_ was so intense he nearly fell to his knees.  
‘Go into the bedroom, at least.’ Harry’s voice sounded hoarse.  
Draco dropped the towel on the floor and walked to the bedroom with jerky motions. He let himself fall on the bed. The soft sheets had a cooling effect on his body and he sighed, because the need dwindled a bit.  
But then Harry sat down next to him and it came back in tenfold. He rolled away, trying to get away from Harry, from the heat, the need.  
‘Draco…’  
‘No!’ he managed to say and he rolled over again, resolute to stay away from Harry as much as he could. The need slowly turned into pain, cramps in his stomach and he curled himself up in a ball, whimpering and whining from the pain and need. He had no idea how long it took, it could have been hours, or maybe just seconds.  
‘Draco, this is madness. Let me take care of you.’  
‘No.’  
‘Fine! I _order_ you to let me take care of you. Get over here. Now.’  
Draco’s body went rigid for a split-second, but then lax and he rolled back to his Alpha, his mind only filled with the urge to obey _right now._  
His consciousness was gone.  
His Alpha had ordered.  
So Draco obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be too harsh on me... *ducks away* this was so hard to write!


	11. Speaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another chapter. I found this particularly hard to write, mainly due to the fact that some people had a rather negative reaction to the last chapter. It most definitely affected me in a way that made me question myself. At first, I wanted to respond to them, but I eventually decided that everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Next to that, no-one said horrible things. It was a polite stating of their dislike of what I wrote.  
> In part, I understand that the ending of the previous chapter can be shocking to some, but at the same time I wondered: Why be so upset when earlier in the story I have described/ mentioned similar abuse. Is it _just_ the fact that this time, it is Harry, and not Lucius? 
> 
> I'd like to stress the fact that I am _not_ going to go into detail when it comes to abuse, noncon or (as some like to put it) rape. That would cross my personal boundaries. So be assured, that even when such things are hinted or mentioned, it will not be something I am going to describe in detail. Sometimes, it will be mentioned though. After all, one of the main things in this story _is_ Omega abuse. 
> 
> To help warn the more sensitive people, I added the tag "Implied/referenced Non-Con/Rape.

With Draco’s heat over again, Harry brought him back to the Burrow. He spoke to Mrs Weasley about not being able to visit for a week or two. Draco stepped away from Harry as soon as they arrived, standing next to Mrs Weasley now, his safe haven.  
‘It’s just really crazy at the ORO now and I’ve been reprimanded for not paying enough attention so I really have to focus on my job for a while,’ Harry explained.  
‘I see,’ Mrs Weasley said tightly. ‘Alright, just let us know when you’re ready to visit again.’ It sounded as if she wasn’t too happy with the situation though, she even frowned a little.  
‘I’ll leave immediately then, I told Hermione why I would be in late but I really don’t want to be any later than I have to be,’ Harry said in a rushed matter and he stepped towards the floo again. ‘Bye, Draco.’  
Draco stared at the floor. ‘Bye…’

\---

‘That’s it,’ Mrs Weasley bristled when Draco starting playing with his dinner for the seventh night in a row. ‘Spill the beans, what’s wrong?’  
Draco shrugged a little, not really that eager to talk about it. He didn’t really know if there was anything to talk about; he’d just been feeling weird and out of sorts all week now. Of course there was that fight he had gotten into with Harry, and going into heat after that hadn’t really been that comfortable, but then again, he barely remembered what had happened in those two days.  
‘Draco,’ Mrs Weasley sighed. ‘Just tell me, it can’t be that bad.’  
Draco shrugged again.  
‘Is it about Harry?’  
He hesitated, but then nodded.  
‘Is it private?’ she kept fishing for answers.  
Draco kept his eyes on his plate, but nodded again. It was so impolite to do, but really, talking about his what happened out loud, with another Omega there and even a Beta, it was a matter of picking the least worse option.  
‘We’ll talk after dinner then.’

Mrs Weasley gave Draco a cup of tea and a chocolate cookie first. He knew that she was trying to comfort him, make it easier to talk. _I can’t believe how easy I am to bribe_ he thought mildly amused to himself, because it _did_ work.  
‘Now, let’s hear it. What’s gotten you so out of sorts, honey?’  
Draco stared at his tea cup, hoping to find the answers in there, and remaining quiet until he found the words to express how weird he’d been feeling.  
‘Come on, just start with something,’ she encouraged him in that cooing, coaxing voice she used whenever he didn’t want to talk.  
‘Harry and I got into a fight,’ he blurted out, unable to keep quiet with her trying so hard to make him talk.  
Mrs Weasley patted his knee, ‘now, that’s unfortunate, but it happens. Do you think Arthur and I never quarrel about things?’  
Draco thought about that for a few minutes, ‘well – yes, I suppose, but you’re not… I’m not… I’m not supposed to instigate fights or… partake in them at all…’ He was unsure of his answer, because, yes, Omegas weren’t supposed to fight, contradict or challenge their Alphas and if the Alpha was the instigator, Omegas were just supposed to take it. But in the Weasley household, many of the things he’d learned as an Omega turned out to be untrue or not applicable to the situation.  
‘I don’t think Harry would mind it to quarrel with you. He quite likes how life-like you are,’ Mrs Weasley gently questioned Draco’s answer.  
‘I thought so too but…’  
‘What did you two fight about?’  
Draco looked away, feeling awkward, wanting to answer but knowing full well that Mrs Weasley was Ginny’s mother and how that could complicate things. ‘It was about Ginny and Harry,’ he mumbled.  
‘Hmmm?’  
‘I didn’t know they’d been together,’ Draco carefully explained, trying to dodge the bullet, trying not to make Mrs Weasley angry at him.  
‘I can understand that, Harry never speaks of it anymore,’ Mrs Weasley said reasonably. ‘But why did you fight about that?’  
‘I – uhm – got a little upset when she said that Harry had left her to be with me and then… her still living with him.’ Draco fidgeted.  
Mrs Weasley sighed a little, making Draco add, ‘but he told me she had no other place to go so of course it’s completely reasonable to still live there and – ’  
‘She could live here,’ she bristled. ‘I told her time and time again how inappropriate it is to live with your ex but she… well she’s rather stubborn.’  
Draco looked at her, noticing how conflicted she was about the situation. ‘I think my expectations were a little silly… It was far-fetched to believe that I would be the first for Harry.’  
‘Maybe, yes…’ Mrs Weasley agreed, clearly relieved not to have to talk about her daughter anymore. _It must be hard for her when I say things like that. Maybe she feels like she has to pick a side; either me or Ginny._  
‘… but that can’t be all why you’re feeling like this.’  
Draco shook his head. ‘No. But I… that night…’  
‘You went into heat,’ Mrs Weasley nodded.  
‘I didn’t want him to touch me,’ Draco felt his cheeks flush and looked the other way, mumbling as he finished his sentence, ‘so I told him not to… you know…’  
‘Draco, that’s unhealthy!’ Mrs Weasley reprimanded him, ‘you need certain things when you’re in heat, denying that could at worst kill you! And you’re still so fragile…’ She pulled him closer, hugging him tight, though awkward because Draco still half-sat in his chair, as was she.  
‘Harry must’ve thought the same,’ he mumbled awkwardly.  
‘Hmmm?’ Mrs Weasley let him go and frowned at him, ‘what happened next?’  
Draco bit his lower lip, ‘well I don’t remember it all that well, it’s all so hazy…’  
‘Draco,’ Mrs Weasley said sharply, ‘tell me.’  
Draco focussed on his feet. ‘Harry erm… he ordered me to… obey…’  
‘WHAT?!’  
Draco cowered away from Mrs Weasley, ‘please don’t hurt me,’ he squeaked, afraid that she might do things like that, too.  
Her anger vanished instantly as she came closer and placed her hand on his arm, preventing him from cowering away any further. ‘I would never, Draco,’ she said softly, in a soothing voice. ‘Did Harry hurt you?’  
Draco felt his body tremble, ‘I don’t know, I don’t know…’  
Mrs Weasley pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. ‘It’s okay, it’s okay, sshhh, honey…’  
‘It’s all so hazy,’ Draco said with a sob, ‘I just don’t know!’  
‘I know, I know, it’s okay, I’m here, you’re safe here,’ Mrs Weasley comforted him and rocked him softly until the panic left his body. She kept on holding tight thought, and after a while, said, ‘did you want to report this to the ORO? They can help you decide if Harry has… abused you… and if… if any other things need to be done.’  
Draco sniffed up her comforting, motherly scent. It made him feel calmer and more adept at taking decisions. ‘I… I think I want to talk about it with… Hermione.’

Hermione placed her papers down on the kitchen table and accepted a cup of tea from Mrs Weasley before she addressed Draco. ‘Hello, Draco. It’s very nice to see you again.’ She spoke in a soft, but decided voice that made Draco feel safe and at ease.  
‘Likewise,’ he said, feeling a lot less nervous than when she had arrived.  
‘Molly told me that you wanted to talk to me about some things, and that I was supposed to come in official capacity,’ Hermione immediately tackled her reason for being at the Burrow. ‘So what did you want to talk about?’  
Draco looked at her, remembering that she, too, had ordered him around, even if it was only once. ‘Well, I…’ He hesitated. Heats were definitely one of the things you were not supposed to talk about with other Alphas and he’d already committed a sort-off crime when he told Mrs Weasley. ‘When I stayed over the other night and Harry and I got in a fight…’  
‘Do you wish to file a complaint about me, for ordering you when I was not supposed to?’ Hermione asked in a professional matter.  
‘No! I… It was a little bit uncomfortable but that’s not why I wanted to talk to you.’  
Hermione’s face softened. ‘I am sorry about that, Draco. I don’t know what came over me. I feel very protective about the relationship you and Harry have and I was afraid a misunderstanding would ruin it for the both of you. I will better myself in the future and not use my Alphaness you order you – or any other Omega – around.’  
‘That’s… great,’ Draco said, surprised that she would admit doing such a thing and wanting to better herself as well.  
She smiled. ‘I’m happy to have cleared the air on that.’  
Draco made a poor attempt to smile back at her, his stomach churning, because now he’d have to tell her. ‘It’s just that I went into heat that night and I was still mad at Harry so I refused him… and erm. Harry didn’t respond too well when I kept declining his offers to help me.’ It was uncomfortable to talk about, but Mrs Weasley had helped him with how to phrase what he wanted to say without it being so horrible that he couldn’t talk about it at all.  
Hermione made a note on her parchment, ‘so how did he respond?’  
Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. ‘He ordered me to obey.’  
‘He – what?!’  
Draco looked at her, not really wanting to repeat the words.  
‘No, not even Harry is that stupid,’ Hermione said, at a loss for words.  
‘He was,’ Draco carefully confirmed. ‘And erm – it makes me feel off and uncomfortable. I don’t really remember what went down and then Harry dropped me off here and left and I…’ Tears welled up in his eyes and he tried to push them away, _stupid tears!_  
‘Did you want to persecute Harry?’ Hermione asked, tentatively.  
‘No!’ Draco pushed his fists against his eyes to will the tears back. ‘I _like_ Harry, I just don’t… I wanted to ask you for advice on what to do next.’ He placed his hands in the table, looking at them intently.  
Hermione reached across the table and took one of his hands. ‘Draco, this… I…’ She drew in a deep breath, ‘I could talk to Harry for you and see what he has to say about this. If he does not deny, or even confirm what you told me, I think you should try to build a case against him. Because what you described to me is most definitely abuse.’  
‘What is he denies?’ Draco asked thinly.  
‘We’ll see about that when it happens.’ 

Hermione returned three days later, armed with a suitcase, Harry in her wake. Draco was out in the garden, enjoying the beautiful fall afternoon when they arrived. He saw Hermione first and got up to greet her, bit froze in his place when he saw Harry.  
‘Good afternoon, Draco,’ Hermione greeted him from a bit of a distance. ‘I’ve brought Harry with me because I believe the air needs to be cleared about the recent events. Is it okay that Harry is here too?’  
Draco eyed Harry distrustfully. ‘I’m not sure…’  
‘He won’t come close to you. It’s just necessary that he is present.’  
‘Okay…’ Draco said slowly.  
‘Let’s go inside. I already informed Molly of our visit today. Why don’t you go first, Draco?’  
Draco did as Hermione had suggested and walked to the house, but making sure he did not come close to either Alpha as he walked past them.  
In the kitchen, he leaned against the countertop, while Hermione instructed Harry to sit. She placed her suitcase on the table and opened it. Inside stood a pensieve. Draco had seen them before, so he knew what they were, but why Hermione had brought one was a mystery to him.  
‘I talked to Harry about what you told me,’ Hermione began, startling Draco out of his thoughts, ‘and he told me he remembered that things had gone a bit differently. To verify what he told me, I asked him if I could view his memories.’  
Draco wanted to ask why she hadn’t asked that of him, but she added, ‘it is illegal to ask an Omega to view their memories and next to that, you told me that your memory is somewhat cloudy so it would not have been fruitful to ask you about yours.’  
Draco nodded in understanding.  
‘When I viewed Harry’s memories, I came to the conclusion that the truth about either of your stories lies somewhere in the middle. To help you understand this, I have brought a pensieve. If you’d like to, we can view Harry’s memories. That is why he is here, so he can provide them for us now, as he was unwilling to part with them even for a short while.’  
Draco nodded again. ‘I would be willing to see how Harry remembers it,’ he agreed.  
‘Wonderful.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we have it. As promised, no detailed report of what went on during Draco's heat. In the next chapter, however, we will view Harry's memories. So as a little warning to those who think what I wrote is disputable, in the next chapter there will be some more of that (although as stated, no full-on noncon/rape). 
> 
> On a lighter note, I told DiverTazSC (and those that read the comment section) that there would be no major drama in the courtship, but I kind off broke that promise (oops). Sorry, but when I got the idea it was just too good to not write!


	12. Pensieve / Harry’s recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi hi!  
> This chapter is a bit late (I've been sick for the last few days) and I almost didn't upload it today. Luckily I felt a bit better so I could finish the chapter, so here it is!
> 
> Slight warming: this chapter contains some dubious consent. If this is a trigger for you, please be cautious when reading it or maybe skip it completely (even though you might miss out on some details on the story that way)
> 
> Okay, enough chit-chat, read that new chapter! (and tell me what you think!)

Hermione poured some sort of liquid into the pensieve and muttered a spell to activate it. Draco watched the process curiously, having never seen it before. Questions arose in his head and he mentally filed them away, to ask about sometime later.  
‘Alright, that should to it.’ Hermione turned towards Draco. ‘Harry and I have agreed to the viewing of five key memories. I will join you when you view the first two, to give you an idea of how it works. The last three you will view alone, since they are of a more private nature. Next to that, the pensieve has been magically altered to allow us to watch all the memories in a third-person view. That should help you form an objective image of the events.’  
Draco nodded. ‘Okay…’ He hesitated for a moment, but asked, ‘shouldn’t I tell Mrs Weasley that you are here and what we are going to do?’ It seemed the polite thing to do. He had expected her to be in the kitchen because that was where she could usually be found, but this time…  
‘Of course,’ Hermione agreed, ‘I should have thought of that.’  
Draco felt his lips curl up in a faint smile. Having only met Hermione a few times, he had the idea that she didn’t often forget things like that.  
He walked out of the kitchen, into the living room and after that up the stairs. He found Mrs Weasley in the bathroom, spelling a mop and a few pieces of cloth to do the cleaning.  
‘Mrs – Molly?’ he asked carefully, because it seemed an intricate job and he didn’t want to disturb her.  
She turned. ‘Ah, Draco. What is it?’  
‘Uhm. Harry and Hermione are downstairs, in the kitchen. Hermione wants to show me Harry’s memories of erm – what I told you about. Is that okay?’  
Mrs Weasley smiled briefly, ‘yes, of course, Hermione had owled me she would visit for that.’ She was brought her wand back up, as if to continue her work, and then back down again. ‘Did you want me to come downstairs with you?’ She eyed him cautiously.  
‘No… I trust Hermione.’  
‘Okay, in that case, good luck honey.’ She smiled her utmost motherly smile at him and turned back around to finish her work.  
Draco went downstairs again, to the kitchen, where Hermione stood ready by the pensieve. Walking up to it, he started to feel more nervous.  
‘It’s going to be just fine,’ Hermione reassured him, as if she’d noticed his reluctance. She gently took his arm. ‘Just bent forward with me…’ She pushed him forward to look into the pensieve and then he felt some sort of weird pulling sensation. He was being pulled forward, sucked into the pensieve.  
For a split-second, it felt like falling, ben then the sensation turned into the gentle downward flutter, like it was when traveling via portkey. He’d only travelled by portkey twice, but knew that pointing your weight downwards made the descent easier. Hermione still had a hold on his arm and they landed on the ground without any crashing.  
He looked around and found that they were on the second floor in Grimmauld Place.  
‘We’re viewing the fight you two had and the moments leading up to that,’ Hermione announced, just as memory-Harry knocked on the office door and memory-Hermione opened it. Having been present for this part of the memory, Draco paid little attention and looked around a bit more.  
‘We’re going upstairs now,’ Hermione told Draco and she placed her hand in his back, giving a gentle push towards the stairs. They followed the memory-trio up to the floor where Hermione and Ron lived, and then up to Ginny’s floor. ‘Pay attention,’ Hermione said, ‘this is important.’  
So Draco turned away from Hermione and watched Ginny step out the door. Now that he paid more attention, he noticed how she stiffened when she saw how close the memory-Draco and Harry were. She did the whole greeting thing, complimented Draco and then dropped the bomb, making his memory-self flee.  
Memory-Hermione sighed. ‘Ginny, that was terrible.’ Ginny shrugged.  
Memory-Harry balled his hands into fists and relaxed them again, clearly trying to remain calm despite his obvious anger. ‘Gin, I’m very serious about Draco. I don’t want you to say things like that to him. He’s still frail.’  
‘Oh my, a sensitive Omega,’ Ginny snorted. ‘Harry, really, I don’t understand how you can go from dating an Alpha to courting such a sensitive little doll in just a few weeks!’  
Memory-Hermione stepped away from the fighting Alphas and left the floor. ‘This is where I left to talk to you,’ Hermione explained.  
Draco nodded, focussed on the fighting Alphas.  
‘You don’t have to understand it,’ Harry said, fighting to stay calm. ‘And if I may remind you, this is my house and I am the real Alpha in this household. If you don’t like what’s happening here, feel free to leave.’  
‘Harry – ’  
Harry stalked down the stairs, away from Ginny.  
Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm again. ‘That’s our cue. Come on.’ She pulled him up, up, and Draco went through a reversed version of the journey into the pensieve.

Back in the Weasley kitchen, Draco needed a few minutes to re-orientate himself. In the meantime, Harry retracted his memory from the pensieve and readied the next one.  
Hermione took Draco by the arm again and gently led him into the new memory. ‘What happened right before dinner,’ Hermione announced the memory when they had landed in Grimmauld Place once more. ‘This was right after you and Harry talked. When you and Adelaide retreated into the living room I stayed with Harry in the kitchen.’ She led Draco towards her memory-self and Harry. They were quiet for a while, until Harry broke the silence. ‘I don’t want Ginny here when Draco is here too. She’s bound to cause more trouble.’  
‘Don’t you think that’s a bit crude? She’s probably still heartbroken, you acting this way towards here isn’t going to better the situation,’ Hermione pointed out.  
‘I’ll talk to her later. I just want Draco to feel safe.’  
‘And you think he won’t feel safe with Ginny here?’  
‘I know he will,’ Harry answered determined.  
Hermione just sighed. ‘Alright, so what do you want to tell her?’  
Harry stirred something in a large pan, not looking at Hermione. ‘I was hoping you could suggest to Ron and her that they visit Molly. Ginny could stay the night there.’  
Hermione pursed her lips. ‘I don’t like this at all.’  
‘I know. Just this one time?’  
‘Fine.’  
The memory faded and Hermione pulled Draco back up again. ‘The next one you’ll go in alone, okay?’ she asked.  
Draco nodded. ‘Yes.’ 

It was dark in the memory wherein Draco had landed and he needed a minute to realise he stood in Harry’s bedroom. A strip of light shone into the room via the door, that was open just a bit.  
‘Mr Potter?’ Adelaide slipped through the door. ‘Mr Potter, are you still awake?’  
Harry moved a little and then sat up, rubbing his eyes. ‘Adelaide?’  
‘Mr Potter, Draco’s going into heat again.’  
Harry flicked on the lights without his wand and got out of bed. ‘I’ll be right there, I’ll just get a bath going.’  
Draco followed him into the bathroom, where Harry readied a bath. Harry ran his hands through his hair. ‘Get yourself together,’ he muttered to himself, ‘your Omega needs you. Your personal feelings don’t matter. You promised you’d take care of him.’ He drew in a deep breath, sighed just as deep and then went back into the bathroom where Adelaide was still waiting and went down to the guest room with her in silence. Harry stepped into the room first. ‘Draco? Adelaide told me…’ he did that awkward cough-thing, ‘anyway, I’m taking you to my room, can you still walk?’  
Draco watched his memory-self get out of bed and gasped. He looked terrible, sweaty and sick.  
‘I already have the bathwater running for you. Come on.’ Harry took his memory-self with him. Draco could see now how concerned Harry was. He tried to follow the pair back up, but felt the pulling sensation wash over him as he was pushed out of the memory. 

‘Two more to go,’ Hermione said in a supportive manner as she patted Draco on the back. He nodded and watched fascinatedly how Harry put the next memory in the pensieve. ‘This one’s from the heat,’ Harry mumbled, not looking at either Draco or Hermione.  
‘Well, go on then.’ Hermione gave Draco a gentle push into the pensieve once more. 

‘Get over here. Now.’  
Draco watched as he obeyed and rolled back over to Harry. It was a strange thing, to see him and Harry together from another person’s point of view, especially since he had suppressed memories of this.  
Contrary to what he had expected Harry didn’t do objectionable things to him, having him ordered to obey. Harry lifted Draco into his lap.  
At first it seemed a bit weird, but then he saw how his memory-self all but disappear in Harry’s embrace and somehow understood that that was what he had needed.  
Harry held Draco for a while and when he started shivering and moaning, Harry started rocking them both gently. ‘You’re fine, hhmm, you’re okay, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here, it’s okay…’ were among the things Harry whispered to comfort Draco’s memory version.  
A quick glance at the clock told Draco that Harry persisted in going that for over three hours, before his memory-self broke free, crying in need.  
Harry calmly responded, grabbing onto the Omega and pulling him close again, in a copy of the position he had used during Draco’s first heat.  
It was so awkward to look at that Draco turned away from the scene. It was embarrassing to see himself begging for Harry like that, but what was even more disconcerting was that he also started to feel somewhat aroused.  
From time to time, Draco peered over to the couple to see if anything new happened, but it was mostly them cuddling, Harry rocking him and sometimes pushing his fingers back up Draco’s arse when Draco asked for it.  
Harry never knotted him. In fact, he kept his trousers on during the entire thing.  
As soon as he realised this, the memory started to fade and he hurried to cooperate when he was being pulled out. 

Draco nervously hopped from feet to feet while Harry prepared the last memory. He could still feel the slight tinge of arousal in his body and hoped that the Alphas didn’t notice.  
They didn’t.  
Or at least were polite enough not to mention it. 

Without any introduction, Draco fell into the last memory.  
He was back in Harry’s room. The light was dim, but he could see the outline of the two of them beneath the sheets. They lay face-to-face and his memory-self had snuggled up close to Harry.  
Harry gently combed through Draco’s hair with one hand and watched him sleep. ‘You’re such a stubborn idiot,’ Harry muttered. ‘Who would refuse help during heat? You would, you little idiot…’  
Draco’s memory-self kept on sleeping, moving a little bit every now and then.  
Harry smiled at his sleeping Omega and closed his eyes too, for a few minutes. Draco prepared to be sucked out of the memory again, but when nothing happened he stepped a bit closer to study the couple. They looked good together, but eventually it was mostly Harry he looked at.  
‘Draco, wake up.’ Harry shook the memory-Draco gently awake. ‘Come on, you need to get dressed. I’ll bring you back to Molly.’  
Harry got up and gently pushed Draco into doing everything he needed to; getting dressed, eating and eventually into the floo. It illustrated perfectly how careful Harry was with Draco at all times, but also showed how easily Draco was influenced by Harry.  
Draco studied Harry as he talked to Mrs Weasley. He found that Harry kept glancing at Draco, as if he was nervous or concerned.  
He was being pulled out of the memory in a green, smoky haze as Harry stepped into the floo.

‘Thank you, Hermione,’ Draco said for what had to be at least the fourth time. ‘This has given me a lot to think about.’ He quickly glanced over at Harry, who immediately smiled a hopeful yet cautious smile.  
‘It was no problem at all,’ Hermione said as the bowed with a flourish to Draco.  
Draco felt a quick smile break through on his face when she did that. He was secretly a tiny, tiny bit in love with how Hermione always did that. It was so lovely and elegant and it fit her very well.  
‘Just let me know when you want to see me again, or if you want to talk, okay?’ Hermione requested and Draco nodded. ‘Of course.’  
‘You can also contact me if you want Harry to visit again,’ Hermione added after a visible moment of hesitation, ‘or contact Harry, if you want to.’  
Draco quickly looked at Harry, who again smiled that hopeful smile, making Draco wonder what he was thinking.  
‘I will.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY.  
> Writing pensieve memories is SO HARD OKAY. I _know_ what I wrote so it's all pretty clear to me but I hope that it is to you as well!  
>  I considered doing the memories as if Draco stood in Harry's spot and then maybe write them in italics, but that gave little space for Draco's own observations, and I remembered that in the Goblet of Fire (the film, at least) the pensieve offers a sort of third-person-view, so I decided to do that here as well.  
> Don't ask me how it works. it's magic okay!
> 
> Next up: fixing the relation between Draco and Harry, as well as a greater involvement for Draco in the abuse cases!  
> Do you think Harry and Draco are unfix-able or do you still see a future for them, knowing that Harry did nothing objectionable after he ordered Draco to obey? What kind of role do you think Draco will have (next to the one of being a victim) in the abuse cases?
> 
> (Poodle sneezes are so cute, don't you think? My poodle was sneezing all day and I nearly died of cuteness)


	13. Recuperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER YESS!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments! I felt super supported (especially after the negative comments a few chapters ago) and I really like your suggestions.  
> I also tried to put in some things about Harry's day-to-day life and place Draco within that, because, let's be honest, those two are going to end up together and why not have Draco explore the domestic life in Grimmauld Place a bit?  
> Next to that, I don't really have anything to say for this chapter, so... enjoy!

‘I think I’m getting fat,’ Draco said as he slumped down on the couch next to Adelaide, holding a plate with cookies in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.  
Adelaide laughed and patted her own ever-growing belly. ‘That makes two of us. And I’m fairly sure I’m fatter than you are.’  
Draco eyed her stomach, ‘well, yes but you are pregnant and I am not. You’re getting heavier because you’re carrying a child in there, I’m getting heavy because of Mrs Weasley’s cooking’s and how much she feeds us. Maybe she’s preparing us for slaughter…’ he mused.  
Adelaide hit Draco on his arm, ‘don’t say that! That’s a horrific idea,’ she giggled, ‘how could you!’  
Draco moved out of her reach and stuck out his tongue when she tried to follow after him, but obviously hindered by her stomach. She huffed and gave up. ‘You are so annoying!’  
‘I’m bored,’ he answered, whilst inspecting his nails to make him look even more bored.  
‘Pfff, you’re terrible,’ Adelaide sighed. ‘Impossible person, that’s what you are.’  
‘I’m not terrible and I’m not impossible,’ Draco said, offended, ‘Harry and Hermione like me.’  
Adelaide sat up a bit more, stealing one of his cookies and changed the mood dramatically by asking, ‘how are you and Mr Potter nowadays?’  
Draco shrugged. ‘Hermione told me to contact them when I’m ready for it.’  
‘And are you ready?’  
‘Mrs Weasley owled Hermione for me this morning,’ Draco said slowly, ‘I’d like to see Harry again.’  
Adelaide nibbled on her cookie, ‘you never told me what happened.’  
‘I’m not going to either.’ Draco took a sip of his tea, trying to hide behind his cup. ‘I had to tell Mrs Weasley and Hermione and that was difficult enough.’  
‘Okay. So when is Mr Potter visiting?’  
‘I don’t know, I don’t think he wrote back yet…’

Harry stepped out of the kitchen floo, patting his overcoat to get rid of the soot. ‘Hi, Molly,’ he greeted Mrs Weasley in a careful, almost-cool manner. They didn’t hug either, Draco noted.  
‘Hullo,’ Harry greeted him, almost shy.  
Draco felt his lips tip up into an almost-smile at that, it was… cute? ‘Hi Harry.’  
‘I’ll be right in the next room if you need anything,’ Mrs Weasley interrupted their awkward reunion.  
‘Of course, thank you, Molly,’ Harry said as he sat down. Draco mustered up his courage and sat down next to Harry, instead of across the table. Harry seemed surprised, but Draco pushed through and grabbed Harry’s hand as well and squeezed it. ‘I missed you.’ It was hard to say and felt awkward, because he rarely ever spoke about his feelings, but then again, that was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place.  
‘Draco I’m so sorry for what I did – ’ Harry completely ignored what he’d just said.  
‘Don’t be,’ he interrupted. ‘I would have kept on refusing of you hadn’t… It could have ended badly.’  
Harry opened his mouth, and closed it again, looking flabbergasted. ‘That’s true bit still I – ’  
‘I don’t want to be the victim anymore.’ It sounded weak so he repeated, ‘I don’t want to be the victim anymore. So don’t treat me like one.’  
Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth hung open too.  
‘Don’t do that,’ Draco said, looking away, ‘you look like a stupid fish.’  
Harry made a choking sound and then burst out into laughter, ‘a stupid fish? Where do you even come up with these phrases?’  
‘I’m a natural.’  
‘Of course you are,’ Harry chuckled and he started rubbing the top of Draco’s hand with his thumb gently.  
They were quiet for a while and Draco considered pretending that nothing had happened during his last heat. _But Harry’s such an oaf that if I don’t spell it out for him he will misunderstand again._  
‘Most of this happened because everyone keeps treating me like I’m the victim of some heinous crime and because I keep acting like I am one. But I’m sick of that. I want to move on from what happened. I like you a lot but I hate it when you treat me like I’m made of porcelain.’  
Harry raised his eyebrows in question and surprise, ‘I do that?’  
‘Yes!’ Draco almost shouted. ‘When I viewed your memories I could see it very clearly that you try to protect me from anything that could upset me, and you try to keep me as if I could break any minute! It was nice to be treasured like that for a while, but I’m a real person and I’d like to be treated like one too.’ He breathed out heavily, surprised by his own outburst.  
‘I – okay.’ Harry sounded just as dumbfounded as Draco felt. ‘But as your Alpha I sometimes need to do those things. It’s my job to protect you.’  
Draco snorted, ‘from what danger? Ginny?’  
‘Well – no, I – I don’t know,’ Harry admitted.  
Draco suppressed a smile; no need to show Harry how it felt to win a discussion.  
‘Alright, I think we should make some rules,’ Harry said suddenly. ‘If you don’t want to be victimised and I need to stop treating you like you’re so breakable, we need to make some rules.’  
Draco nodded slowly, ‘okay… what do you suggest?’  
Harry looked at Draco, locking their gazes together. ‘When we fight – ’  
‘Omegas aren’t supposed to fight,’ Draco interrupted.  
‘We will, because real people fight sometimes,’ Harry said firmly. ‘If we fight and you go into heat you can’t refuse my help again. It scared the living hell out of me last time, which is why I ordered you… anyway, heats are non-discussable. If you go into one, I’ll help you through it without you refusing what you need.’  
‘Okay…’ Draco slowly agreed, because it was reasonable and last time Harry hadn’t abused his power over him at all. ‘I think we need to be able to speak freely, at all times.’  
Harry nodded in agreement, ‘and when you need something _whatever it is_ you need to tell me.’  
‘That works both ways,’ Draco added.  
‘You still need to give me enough space to be your Alpha though,’ Harry said sternly, ‘and you need to take the space you need for… I don’t know, Omega stuff.’  
Draco laughed, ‘sure, I can assent to that.’  
‘Good.’

Two days later, Draco wandered up the stairs in Grimmauld Place, carrying a tray with tea for three and cookies, towards the office. The door was left open by just a creek, and Draco pushed against it with his shoulder to open it. ‘This was a one-time thing,’ he announced, ‘I’m not a maid. Next time you two can fetch your own tea.’  
Hermione looked at, smiling a careful smile and Harry beamed at him. ‘That’s okay, I could always just summon it.’  
‘Harry…’ Hermione sighed, ‘do I really need to lecture you on how stupid it is to summon hot water?’  
Harry’s smile faltered. ‘I hadn’t thought of that.’  
‘Didn’t think so,’ Hermione said, sounding smug.  
Draco placed their teacups on their desks and wandered into the library-part of the office. The books were sorted by main subject, and then alphabetically. _That’s probably Hermione’s work. Harry is a scatterbrain by profession,_ he thought amusedly to himself.  
He wandered into the “myths/fables” section and picked out a book titled “The originals”, which contained stories about the supposed first-ever wizards to find out about their second gender. “Suitable for children” it stated on the back.  
He walked back to Harry and dropped the book on his desk. ‘Can I read this?’  
Harry barely looked up. ‘Yes, of course, don’t ask me for permission, just read whatever you like.’  
Draco’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Really? Anything I want to?’  
‘Yes, yes, anything,’ Harry confirmed distractedly.  
‘In that case, do you have today’s edition of the Prophet?’ Draco tried not to sound too excited, but this was just _too good._  
‘I have it,’ Hermione waved with the paper. Draco stepped to her and accepted the paper from her with trembling hands.  
She looked at him quizzically. ‘Weren’t you allowed to read at home?’  
‘Only Ministry approved literature,’ Draco answered, ‘but there were no papers on the list.’  
Hermione blinked a few times. ‘That’s true.’ She pushed her chair back, studying Draco intently, making him feel uncomfortable. ‘So you could only read whatever was on the list?’  
‘Yes,’ Draco confirmed, ‘but they only issue a new list once every two-to-three years so at some point you’ve read all the books and outgrown the magazines so…’  
‘I never realised…’ Hermione considered out loud, ‘but did your parents know that the list only stated recommendations?’  
‘I think they knew,’ Draco nodded, ‘but they weren’t concerned with that and didn’t have the time to pick other suitable things to read. When I still went to school it was the same for all the others there.’  
‘And you only went to school with other Omegas?’  
‘Yes…’  
Hermione frowned. ‘Really… hmm… that’s… interesting… The Ministry encourages owners to bring their Omegas to mixed schools…’  
‘No-one does though,’ Draco interjected. ‘At least no-one in my social circle.’  
‘How many were in your class?’ Harry suddenly asked.  
‘Uhm, not that many,’ Draco remembered. ‘We were put together at age. I think there were eight in my class, six in the one below and… nine or ten in the youngest group. Why?’  
‘Do you remember their names?’ Harry continued questioning, ignoring Draco’s counter-question.  
‘Most of them, I think so, yes…’ Draco became hesitant now that Harry and Hermione both asked rapid questions, as if they were on to something.  
‘Alright, I’ve got a list right here, come take a look.’  
Draco sat down next to Harry and took the list from him. ‘I know a few… Neville Longbottom was in my year, Astoria Greengrass, Luna Lovegood and Zacharias Smith were one year below and the I know that those three,’ Draco pointed out some other names, ‘were in the lowest year, but I wasn’t acquainted with them very well.’ He waited for a sew second and then asked, ‘so why did you want to know that?’  
‘We’re keeping an eye on the Omegas on that list because we think that they might have something to do with the cases as well.’ Harry provided  
‘Maybe you could reach out to them and see if they want to meet sometimes,’ Hermione suggested, ‘we could check to see who of them are courting, Harry could owl their suitors and then…’  
‘What, go on a double-date?’ Draco shook his head. ‘That’ll never happen.’  
‘Oh…’ Hermione sounded disappointed.  
‘Is it allowed for ORO employees to bring their Omegas with them when they do inspections?’ Draco asked.  
Hermione got up, exclaiming, ‘Draco that’s brilliant!’  
‘Uhm. Anyone care to explain?’ Harry asked.  
‘Draco suggested that he could come with you when you inspect the houses and living circumstances and see if he could talk to the Omegas without their owners, maybe he can pry some information out of them!’ Hermione spoke so fast it was hard to follow.  
‘Uhm, well, not really,’ Draco tried to temper Hermione’s enthusiasm, ‘but I think as someone who has been subjected to similar situations, I might recognise things you won’t. I mean, do any of you know what it looks like when we can’t answer a question due to the fact that our Alpha has ordered us not to talk about it? Those are things I can see but you probably won’t pick up on.’  
Harry nodded slowly, ‘yes…’  
Hermione stepped towards the floo, ‘I’ll go see if there are any laws that prohibit an Alpha bringing his Omega immediately. Ministry of Magic!’ She disappeared into the green flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if maybe I glossed over Draco not wanting to be a victim anymore and Harry agreeing and them going back to courting again a bit too much, but then again, I like having a bit more speed in the story because I felt like it was slowing down too much and focusing too much on what happened/the past, instead of making progress.  
> 


	14. Meeting the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note before you start: There is a name mentioned (Myrion), and for those who misunderstand/don't understand, that is the tiny Omega school Draco went to. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco followed Harry through the maze that was Greengrass manor. He didn’t look around much, having grown up in an estate that was much like this one. His parents were well associated with the Greengrasses and he’d come with them a few times when they visited. The Greengrasses had brought Astoria along a few times as well when they visited the manor, but it had been at least a year since he’d last seen Astoria. He’d never met her older sister, but knew she had one.  
A house elf let them into a drawing room, where Astoria and her older sister sat. They both stood up when Draco and Harry entered. The older sister shook Harry’s hand, introducing herself as, ‘Daphne Greengrass, pleasure to meet you,’ to which Harry replied, ‘Harry Potter, thank you for having me.’ She bent forward a little, as if expecting Harry to either kiss her hand or maybe her cheek, but then seemed to notice Draco. ‘I see you’ve brought someone along,’ she said slowly, as if not sure yet what she thought of this.  
Harry nodded a little, ‘yes, I have brought my Omega, Draco Malfoy.’  
Draco bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from flinching when Harry introduced him as “his Omega”. It felt wrong. _I am not a possession._  
‘Such a pleasure,’ Miss Greengrass said, bowing elegantly for Draco, ‘although I fear to have missed the bonding announcement in the Daily.’  
Draco bowed back, not allowed to speak unless spoken to.  
‘Ah, yes, we’ve not quite come to bonding yet,’ Harry nodded, ‘Draco has recently moved to a different Alpha and needs some time to adjust, but everything has been settled already, of course.’ He smiled a rather fake smile and then bowed for Astoria, who graciously bowed back, making Draco feel jealous.  
‘I did hear something about Draco not living with his parents anymore,’ Miss Greengrass mentioned as she sat down again.  
Harry sat down as well, not responding and Draco watched as Astoria flawlessly sat down, using the technique that he had never really perfected. Feeling the pressure of three pairs of eyes watching him, he sat down slowly, making use of a different way to sit down.  
‘As the letter that has been send to you a few days ago, I am here to make sure that Astoria is being treated well and lives in an environment that is suitable for her situation. As mentioned, I would like to inspect her living quarters and talk with her for a little while in a private setting.’  
‘Agreed,’ Miss Greengrass said without batting an eye. ‘We have nothing to hide. Astoria is being treated perfectly well. It’s just terrible that some treat their Omegas so horribly.’  
Draco tried to catch Astoria’s gaze to see how she responded to that statement, but Astoria steadfastly looked at her feet.  
‘Quite so, yes,’ Harry agreed. ‘Well then, shall we inspect the spaces areas in which Astoria spends her time?’  
‘Of course.’ Miss Greengrass stood back up. Astoria followed.  
Harry stood up. Draco followed.  
‘I believe these two could stay here, there is no need for them to be present during the inspection,’ Harry said in a concluding manner.  
Miss Greengrass’s eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded nonetheless. ‘Alright.’  
Harry quickly looked at Draco and then left the room with Miss Greengrass.  
Draco sat back down again, looking at Astoria, not knowing what to say or how to start a conversation. _What do people that haven’t seen each other for so long say anyway?_  
‘It’s been a while,’ Astoria eventually whispered, keeping her head down.  
‘Almost a year,’ Draco answered, not sure where this was going, ‘you never came along anymore when your parents visited me.’  
‘I wasn’t allowed to come.’ Astoria kept looking at her feet.  
‘Me neither,’ Draco tried to comfort her, though he had never asked his parents if he could come along when they visited the Greengrasses. It seemed she could start crying any minute. She had always been extremely fragile, he remembered, even among the other Omegas at their school.  
Astoria kept quiet.  
‘Are you being courted?’ Draco tried. She was old enough for it.  
‘No.’  
‘Have you been?’  
‘No.’ She shook her head. ‘No. I was promised to someone.’  
‘Me too,’ Draco tried to lure her into talking more.  
‘To Mr Potter?’ She looked up now, not quite looking him in the eye but at least he could see more of her face now. She was much paler than he remembered.  
‘No,’ Draco said honestly. ‘But my new Alpha decided that Harry could court me despite that.’  
‘Oh.’ She looked around, as if trying not to look at Draco. ‘Is he nice?’  
‘Harry is very nice. I like him a lot,’ he carefully replied, feeling that he was onto something.  
‘I would like someone nice to be with me,’ Astoria said, still not quite looking at him.  
‘Yes.’ He drew in a deep breath, ‘I’ve never been treated this well in my life. My new Alpha is great.’  
Astoria turned her head, suddenly looking straight at him. ‘Who is he?’  
‘She,’ he corrected. ‘M- I can’t say her name. But she takes care of me and someone else too.’  
‘Really…’ she whispered.  
‘I’m sure she could take care of someone else, as well,’ he offered carefully, ‘if you’d like.’  
‘I – ’  
A knock on the door, immediately followed by, ‘Astoria, Mr Potter would like to talk to you for a little while. Please be truthful when answering his questions.’  
The sudden re-appearance of Miss Greengrass and Harry had startled Draco, but he tried to appear unmoved, as if the conversation between him and Astoria had been completely normal.  
‘I’d like Draco to stay here, too,’ Harry requested. ‘As our bond is not quite official yet, I want to keep a good eye on him.’  
‘Of course,’ Miss Greengrass said stiffly. ‘If you need anything, I’ll be in the next room.’  
She left and Harry took place in the chair he’d sat in before, too. It had been too quick for Draco or Astoria to stand up for him, but Harry made a dismissive gesture with his hand, ‘no need to get up for me.’ He took his clipboard and some parchment out of his satchel and went through the same set of questions with Astoria as he had done three months prior, so Draco tuned out of it a bit, not listening to what Harry said but trying to see if Astoria’s body language gave anything away.  
‘Are you still on suppressants?’ was the question that made Draco pay attention again.  
‘No, sir. I’ve stopped taking them this month in preparation for bonding with my prospected owner.’  
Harry frowned, ‘but you just told me that there were no prospects of switching owners within the upcoming six months, Astoria.’  
She stiffened. ‘There are none. I just stopped taking the suppressants. My Alpha ordered me to do so and gave me this explanation.’  
‘Alright, I’ll ask your sister about that,’ Harry said, making some notes on his parchment.  
‘So how is your education going?’  
‘I receive education from three tutors that visit me five days out of the week and…’

‘Mrs Longbottom, such a pleasure to see you again, it’s been a while.’ Harry greeted the elderly lady. She wore hideous clothes.  
‘Yes, yes, I got your letter, you’re here for my grandson, no use to flatter me like that,’ she said, pointing towards the garden, ‘he’s in there.’  
Harry sauntered off towards the garden and Draco set to follow him, but Mrs Longbottom grabbed into his sleeve in a surprisingly strong grip for such an old lady. ‘Not you. First, tell me: Why is the Malfoy scion with Auror Potter?’  
Draco had to bite back the urge to yank his arm out of her hands. ‘Harry is courting me. Spending time with him when he is on duty is one of the things I’ll have to get used to therefore my Alpha gave permission to join him every now and then.’ It was the answer he and Hermione had come up with for when anyone cared to ask, although Harry had mucked up royally by saying something else to Miss Greengrass.  
Mrs Longbottom grimaced at him, ‘well, go join him then.’ She let go of his sleeve and Draco quickly walked into the garden, where Harry and Neville were already chatting amicably.  
When they noticed Draco approaching, only Harry got up. ‘Neville, I’d like you to meet Draco Malfoy.’  
‘Nice to meet you,’ Neville said, wiping his muddy hands on his equally muddy apron.  
‘I’ll go look around a bit more and talk to Augusta as well, so why don’t you stay with Neville for a while, Draco?’ Harry suggested.  
Draco sat down next to Neville and waited for Harry to be out of earshot before saying anything.  
‘You’ve gotten such a catch with Harry,’ Neville said before Draco could speak at all.  
‘He’s nice. I like him a lot,’ Draco repeated what he had told Astoria a few days ago. It had gotten him somewhere with her so it might work in Neville too.  
‘Yeah, I like him too. Our parents used to be friends, y’know? Grandma babysat the both of us together all the time when our parents were out and about for the Order.’  
‘The Order?’ Draco echoed, he’d never hear Harry say anything about that at all. Harry rarely ever spoke about his childhood, although it had been strange how familiarly he had greeted Mrs Longbottom.  
‘Yeah, our parents did the fieldwork for the Order, grandma told me.’  
‘I’m sorry I don’t – ’  
‘Oh sorry!’ Neville flushed. ‘I keep forgetting that not everyone knows… I don’t think I’m supposed to tell new people though… but it was like a secret group of people that fought against a dark wizard, so… I think it’s pretty cool.’  
‘Yes, it sounds… cool,’ Draco repeated the word hesitantly.  
‘Yeah… I’m not much one for fighting though… I like gardening.’  
‘Well, we’re not the type to fight anyway,’ Draco said, _gardening is a pretty Omega-ish hobby to have when you’re poorer, I guess..._  
‘No, that’s true,’ Neville chuckled, ‘I did behead a snake once though. I was digging a hole for a new flutterby bush – they only bloom once a century you know, so if you want to keep a colourful garden and attract the Eden butterfly you need to keep planting new ones and – what was I talking about?’  
‘You beheaded a snake once,’ Draco reminded him, he’s pretty amusing. Bit forgetful though…  
‘Oh, yes, so I was digging the hole for the flutterby bush and then I dove my shovel straight into a snake, chopping its head off… Pretty cool.’  
Draco took a liberty and said, ‘it sounds like you don’t really come across many adventures.’  
‘No… I spend most of my time here, in the garden. Sometimes in the kitchen, too, drying herbs…’ Neville wiped his hands on his apron again, looking more nervous now, ‘I’m not really the Omega grandma wants me to be, I think.’  
‘Really?’  
Neville shrugged. ‘I think she wanted me to be more like you. Always so prim and proper, refined manners and everything. I don’t really mind, I like being me, but it feels like I’ve disappointed her.’  
‘Is that why you went to Myrion?’ Draco asked, trying to sound curious instead of pushy.  
‘Yeah… I didn’t last long in there though, it was all so stiff… Not that I was allowed to stay long anyway, because I presented so late everyone thought I would be a Beta but when I turned out to be Omega well… I don’t know, I think maybe she hoped for something else.’  
Draco had no idea what to say to that.  
‘Draco? We’re leaving!’ Harry called.  
He got up, turned to face Neville, ‘I guess I’ll see you again sometime,’ Neville said and he sounded bleak.  
‘It was nice to meet you, bye, Neville,’ Draco answered awkwardly. 

They went for lunch at Grimmauld Place. Harry made sandwiches and asked, ‘what did you think of Neville?’  
‘I don’t really think his grandma abuses him,’ Draco shrugged, ‘but he seems a bit lost. Insecure.’  
‘Yeah… We used to be friends when we were younger, but Augusta made him cut all ties with his friends when he presented as Omega,’ Harry told him.  
‘That’s pretty normal for us,’ Draco defended the action, ‘we can’t be friends with Alphas because it’s not appropriate.’  
‘It just seemed to extreme. We, for instance, I presented at a much younger age and well, everyone expected Neville to be a Beta so our friendship was okay, and it was just that, nothing more than friendship. But Augusta made it rather clear that I wasn’t supposed to visit anymore when it turned out he was an Omega after all.’  
‘It’s really normal for Omegas,’ Draco again said, ‘really, Harry.’  
‘Hmmm…’

The Lovegood house was more of a ruin than a house and it was rather small, too. Draco had never known that Luna lived in such a wreck. She had always been a bit different, of course, and he too had made jokes about “loony Luna”, but this… he’d never expected it.  
‘We’ve been invited for plimpy soup,’ Harry said. ‘I’m not sure what it is, but it would be impolite to decline. Mr Lovegood send me such a long, comprehensive letter that…’  
‘Welcome!’ Mr Lovegood opened the door and invited them in. ‘The soup is in the kitchen, Luna’s serving it just now.’ He led them into the kitchen, where he pulled out a chair for Draco. Draco sat down on the rickety thing, not really trusting it to hold him.  
‘There you go.’ Luna placed a bowl of soup in front of him, smiling at him as if he’d never said anything mean to her.  
‘Thank you,’ he murmured.  
Luna sat down next to him, while Harry and Mr Lovegood sat at the other end of the table. By the looks of it, they were already deep in conversation, Harry pulling parchment out of his satchel as Mr Lovegood spoke and then making haphazard notes.  
‘I think Harry might have wrackspurts,’ Luna said in that ethereal, unreal voice she had. ‘He’s so chaotic.’  
‘What are wrackspurts?’ Draco asked confused and Luna patted him on the back, saying, ‘it’s okay not to know… not many people know… Wrackspurts... They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy.’  
‘Really…’ Draco murmured, not all that interested.  
Luna nodded. ‘They’re a bit like flies…’ She waved her hand and he noticed a flowery bracelet on her wrist. ‘That’s a pretty bracelet,’ he said, nodding at the thing.  
‘Thank you! My Alpha gave it to me,’ she smiled.  
Draco looked at Mr Lovegood. ‘Your father…?’ _He hardly seems the kind of man for flowery bracelets…_  
‘Oh, no, my father’s a Beta,’ Luna explained. ‘My mother was an Alpha but she passed away a few years ago…’  
‘But who is your Alpha then?’ Draco asked, confused.  
‘Oh, I’m not sure but my father visits him sometimes to see what he can do for me… I wanted to live at home, you know…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Are all three victims of abuse? Or maybe just one or two? What is up with Luna's Alpha? 
> 
> (Did you like the way I wrote Neville and Luna? They were hard to write!)


	15. Office time and sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!
> 
> (We're taking a little break from investigating the cases and moving over to the improvement of the relationship between Draco and Harry. Next chapter, we'll continue on the cases)
> 
> I couldn't help but wanting to put a bit of good-hearted banter in, some fluff as well as some smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Harry, your report is abhorrent,’ Hermione complained, making Draco look up from his book and study the two. Harry glanced at Draco and he suppressed a smile.  
‘I did everything you told me to do,’ Harry said, still not looking at Hermione.  
‘Yes, you wrote a complete report – about three visits. You’re supposed to fill out each category for each visit separately and make an independent report for each visit. Not cram them all into a very chaotic and senseless one,’ Hermione sighed, ‘I can’t believe you still work as an Auror when your report-making skill is this terrible.’  
Harry shrugged. ‘My partner always draws up the reports. I just sigh them off.’  
Hermione glanced at Draco, making him laugh a little. ‘You know I’m not going to support you.’  
‘Yes – well – but – ’  
‘If I was romantically interested in you, I would always back you,’ Draco offered.  
Harry grinned, ‘it’s so good to finally have someone on my side.’  
‘Urhg, you two are impossible,’ Hermione lamented, pointing at the two of them and then charming Harry’s report so that it flew back to his desk. ‘Redo this. The way you are supposed to do it.’  
Draco flipped the page in his book, inwardly happy that it hadn’t come to a confrontation. He spent a lot of time with the two Alphas, visiting Grimmauld Place five days out of the week during office hours. Harry visited on the weekends, so he saw his Alpha daily. He saw Hermione almost as frequently as Harry and confrontations between the two made him feel uneasy. Harry had been more dominant the last week or so and even though he wasn’t the type of Alpha that always wanted to be right (which was impossible with Hermione near), Draco had noticed that Harry actively contested Hermione. His presence seemed to both help, and make it worse. Harry was calmer with Draco near, but at the same time easily agitated and somewhat overprotective. Is was because of this that Mrs Weasley had decided it was better for Draco to visit Grimmauld Place more.  
He didn’t mind. He found himself enjoying Harry’s company more and more, looking forward to the light touches Harry managed to slip in whenever they stood close. Sometimes Harry managed to steal a kiss er two when Hermione wasn’t near. 

‘I’m going to Diagon to have lunch with Ron,’ Hermione announced when it was time for a lunch break. ‘You two don’t do anything…’ she blushed a bit, ‘well, you know. I’ll be back in about an hour.’ She stepped into the office floo, throwing some of the green powder into the flames, ‘Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes!’  
Draco looked at Harry, studying his handsome face in the light of the green flames and looking away coyly when Harry looked back. He could feel Harry’s gaze burning on his body and bit his lower lip, feeling the slight tinge of arousal coil in his stomach.  
‘We should eat something.’ Harry broke the silence, standing up and moving towards the office door. ‘Are you coming?’ he asked when Draco remained sitting on the couch.  
‘Just – ahm… give me a minute,’ he managed to say awkwardly.  
Harry chuckled. ‘Alright, I’ll see you downstairs in a few.’ 

The door slammed shut and Draco sighed, already moving a bit to free himself out of Harry’s embrace. Harry’s arms tightened around him, whilst whispering, ‘we’re not doing anything illegal…’  
Draco stopped moving, leaning back into Harry and sniffing up his wonderful, thick, warm Alpha scent. ‘You smell so good,’ he muttered, barely audible. It still felt awkward saying things like that, but Harry seemed to really like the compliments a lot and it was the truth anyway, so there was no reason not to say it.  
Harry nuzzled his neck a little, ‘you too…’  
A sharp, rapping knock on the door, ‘boys, lunch break is over now. I expect the both of you back in the office in five minutes.’ Hermione sounded stern but not angry. _I guess she left us alone purposely._  
Harry slowly let him go and sighed. ‘I guess we’ll have to go back then.’ He looked lost and a bit disappointed, so Draco bent his head down again, just a little bit, and pressed his lips against Harry’s for a quick kiss. Harry grinned, Draco could feel, and he revelled in the marvellous feel of feeling Harry smile against his lips, before pulling back. ‘We should really go upstairs,’ Draco said, trying to look strict, making Harry laugh. It sounded a bit hoarse and Draco suppressed a shudder, feeling that tinge of arousal come back up. Knowing that he had the skill to turn Harry on _although Merlin knows what I’m doing that makes him randy_ was a good feeling. 

‘A sleepover?’ Draco questioned out loud, wondering if he’d heard Mrs Weasley say that correctly. ‘But I spend almost all my time at Grimmauld Place. Harry and I are together all the time.’  
Mrs Weasley frowned a little, ‘don’t you want to? You don’t _have_ to, dear, it was just a suggestion. And Adelaide would come too, of course.’  
‘Oh.’ _Maybe she and Mr Weasley need some alone time…_ ‘Sure, I’d like to have a sleepover at Grimmauld Place. Harry promised to show me what a television box is and we never got around doing that…’ 

The television box – or TV, as Hermione had called it – was a weird little thing that apparently ran on something called electricity – something that came out of the wall and was connected to the box itself through a black lifeless snake. There also was something with a power box or however they’d called it, but this was complicated enough.  
‘Look closely,’ Harry said, pointing at the front side of the box, and he flipped a switch.  
Draco jumped back. ‘There are tiny people in there! You trapped people in that thing!’  
Harry laughed and the warm sound washed over Draco, making him feel safe and treasured. ‘Don’t worry, Draco, those are not real people. I didn’t trap anyone in there, okay?’  
Draco stepped closer again, studying the moving tiny people, ‘okay…’ he said slowly, and then, much quicker, ‘don’t tell Adelaide I jumped and erm – you know.’  
‘It’s okay,’ Harry smiled, kneeling down next to Draco and placing a steadying hand in the small of his back.  
Draco nodded. ‘So how does it work?’  
‘Well – for the technical explanation you should ask Hermione – but it’s kind of like Muggle magic. There are these tiny squares on the screen, called pixels and together they form a picture, a bit like a jigsaw puzzle, only bigger. And to make the picture seem like it’s moving they let the new pictures follow up the previous one really quick. I’m not sure how they do the sound but – at least you know it’s not real people in there.’  
Draco moved up closer to the screen. ‘Can I see the – pixels?’  
‘Yes. But don’t sit that close all the time, because it’s bad for your eyes.’  
Draco studied the screen, eventually seeing the little squares, but finding it hard to distinguish them when the images kept on moving. ‘I think I get it…’  
‘Great. So what film do you want to watch?’ Harry pointed at a pile of rectangular, flat boxes. ‘Just read the backs to see what they’re about, just like you’d do with books.’  
Curiously, Draco picked up on of the flat things and considered the picture before turning it over and reading the back. He did this with all of the things and eventually picked one with an impossibly pale male on the front and a semi-attractive brunette. ‘I think we’ll watch this one.’  
Harry chuckled, ‘I could have known.’ 

‘Wait, wait, I don’t get it,’ Adelaide shook her head and Harry paused the film. ‘So what, they just change into _real_ wolves? Without the full moon? That’s not how lycanthropy works.’  
‘And might I add that _real_ vampires couldn’t possibly survive on animal blood,’ Draco added.  
Harry sighed, though he seemed genuinely amused, ‘guys, it’s just a film, it’s meant to be unreal. And romantic.’  
Draco snorted, ‘what is romantic about some idiot vampire becoming enthralled by a human, it’s so common. I like the werewolf guy way better.’  
‘Are you sure that’s not just because his shirt comes off like, every ten seconds?’ Adelaide questioned, ‘because I think Edward is a real gentlemen, he’s perfect for Bella.’  
‘Can’t we just watch the film?’ Harry tried.  
‘No!’ Adelaide and Draco said un unison, making Draco add, ‘I think we need to make teams. I’m team werewolf.’  
‘Team Edward!’ Adelaide added.  
Harry sighed, shaking his head and setting the film back to “play”. 

Draco sneaked out of the guest room, turning his head every few steps to check if Adelaide was still asleep. Having made it out of the bedroom safely, he looked at the dreaded staircase. Most, if not all steps were creaky.  
Stealthily, he made his way up the stairs, sneaking to the floor where Harry slept. The light in his room was still on and Draco waited a few seconds, trying to determine if he still really wanted to do this and eventually deciding that _yes, I want to do this._  
He pushed the door to Harry’s room open a bit further, whispering loudly, ‘Harry?’  
‘Yes?’ Harry lay in his bed, glasses on the nightstand, reading a book.  
Draco stayed near the threshold, feeling nervous but bold at the same time, ‘can I sleep here?’  
Harry sat up, putting his glasses on and looking at him worriedly. ‘Is there something wrong?’  
Draco hesitated, he _could_ lie to get his way, but… ‘No…’ he said reluctantly, ‘I just… If you’d rather have me go back downstairs then I…’  
‘No! I would like it a lot if you slept here,’ Harry quickly interjected, ‘I just thought maybe…’ He didn’t finish his sentence, looking away from Draco.  
‘Oh,’ he managed, realising that Harry had probably thought Draco was going into heat again. ‘No it’s just… I don’t know. I couldn’t sleep – Adelaide snores now that she’s in her third trimester and… I don’t know, it’s probably stupid.’  
‘Of course it isn’t,’ Harry said firmly, ‘tell me what it is.’  
Draco looked at his feet, shuffling them a little bit. ‘I felt a bit lonely…’  
Harry whipped his duvet cover aside immediately, his eyes fierce. ‘Hop on in then.’  
Still hesitating a bit, Draco scuffled forwards and sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed. _He’s probably slept in this bed with Ginny too…_  
‘Come on, lay down. It’s all pre-heated you know,’ Harry invited, sneaking an arm around his waist and pulling gently, but giving him enough space to pull back if he didn’t want to.  
But Draco leaned into Harry, letting himself fall into the bed. It was awkward at first, because he half laid into the bed and half on top of Harry, but then Harry moved and pulled the duvet over the both of them, covering Draco in the welcoming heat of Harry’s bed. He sniffed up the air a little, smelling only his Alphas wonderful scent. He relaxed.  
‘There’s a good boy,’ Harry murmured absentmindedly, making Draco stiffen. He’d never heard Harry say such things outside of the two heats they’d shared and somehow it was _such_ a turn-on, he barely dared to move, afraid Harry would notice his arousal.  
Harry sniffed and made a soft noise. He placed his arm around Draco’s waist again and made him turn so that they were face to face. Draco stared at him, breathless, hanging somewhere between feeling aroused and awkward.  
Harry bridged the gap between them, pressing his lips firmly against Draco’s and pulling him closer simultaneously. Draco moaned a little and eagerly pressed closer, gasping when his hips met Harry’s.  
A soft tug on his hair made Draco tilt his head back, giving Harry access to his throat. Before he was even aware of it, teeth grazed over his pulse point, biting down hard. ‘Harry,’ he breathed, making his Alpha growl and placing his weight over Draco, pinning him down onto the matrass and biting down firmer.  
_He knows this won't do anything because I'm not in heat, right?_ he thought dazedly as he brought his hand up to stroke Harry’s back. Slowly intertwining his fingers in Harry’s messy hair, he tried to focus on breathing through his nose because with Harry’s weight crushing him and teeth preventing him from moving too much, breathing became difficult quickly. ‘Harry…’ he managed to say, ‘I can’t breathe.’  
The Alpha growled a little, but did let go of his throat and moved around a little, supporting most of his own weight with elbows and knees. His mouth didn’t leave Draco’s throat though, finding different spots to bite as well.  
‘Sweet Merlin,’ Draco moaned, bucking his hips up against Harry’s, ‘Harry…’  
Harry pressed him back down. ‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered breathily, lips still against Draco’s pulse point, ‘I couldn’t help it.’  
‘You’re going to leave a mark there. Molly will be livid,’ Draco panted, ‘don’t stop.’  
Harry laughed quietly. ‘I never thought biting someone could be this much fun.’  
Draco bucked his hips back up, grinding inexpertly into Harry’s. ‘You call this fun?’  
‘You don’t think this is fun?’ Harry asked more seriously, bringing his face up to Draco’s eye level to look at him, but at the same time moving his hand down and palming Draco’s cock through his pyjama trousers.  
Draco closed his eyes and moaned, ‘Merlin, Harry…’  
‘I thought so,’ Harry chuckled. He tugged on Draco’s trousers, pulling them down with his pants in one go, making Draco gasp. A warm hand re-positioned his leg, giving Harry access to his arse as well. ‘Fuck, Draco. You’re wet.’ Harry gently pressed a finger against his entrance and Draco whimpered, ‘I am?’  
‘Yes.’ Harry sounded hoarse when he added, ‘I’ve never heard of a male Omega getting wet like that outside of heat.’  
Draco pressed down a little, urging Harry silently to push his fingers in. ‘I’m not in heat though.’ His head was clear and he felt nothing like he had felt the other times.  
‘You do want this?’ Harry asked, his voice hoarse and rough.  
‘Yes!’ Draco exclaimed.  
‘Alright…’ Harry gave Draco a slow, deep, open-mouthed kiss, taking his breath away and leaving him whimpering in want. He bent back down, kissing at Draco’s pulse point and biting at it again, whilst gently pushing two fingers in and scissoring him open.  
Draco pushed his heels into the matrass, trying to get some leverage and moaning when Harry pressed a third finger in. ‘Sweet Merlin!’ He cried out when Harry’s fingers started grazing across his prostate. It took all his attention so he never noticed Harry sliding down until he felt a warm, rough tongue lick his cock. ‘Harry!’  
‘What? Not good?’ Harry pulled back a little, looking puzzled. ‘I’ve never done it before so…’  
‘No it was good,’ Draco panted, ‘just unexpected and – nnngghh!’ He threw his head back, pushing it into the pillow as Harry bend forward again and swallowed his cock whole. It was overwhelming to feel the wet heat on all sides and at the same time feel his arse being filled by Harry’s rapidly moving fingers. Arousal coiled tightly in his stomach and he lost his grasp on lucidity, barely being able to utter, ‘Harry, I’m – I’m…!’ before coming.  
Harry slowed his fingers a little and kept on sucking, making soft, eager noises as he milked Draco dry. He very slowly pulled his fingers back and moved back up. When Harry made to kiss Draco, he moved his head away, so that Harry’s lips ended up on his cheek.  
‘Hmpf,’ Harry did, ‘I can’t kiss you?’  
Draco grinned, unable to suppress this weird, happy, sated feeling that washed over him, ‘no, knowing where you just put your mouth. Brush your teeth first.’  
Harry chuckled, kissing Draco’s neck, pulling him close, cuddling a little, ‘whatever you want, hmm…’  
Draco moaned a little, lazily participating in the cuddling, overly sensitive due to Harry’s ministrations.  
‘Don’t you need – ’ he started a sentence, realising he hadn’t done anything for Harry.  
‘All taken care of,’ Harry answered, pressing his lips to Draco’s pulse point again and at the same time spelling away the remainder of both their pyjamas.  
‘Oh… that’s great…’ Draco murmured drowsily whilst slowly falling asleep, feeling intensely sated, tired and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is so hard! When I write fluffy things it's not that hard and I can easily decide that yes, this is cute and fluffy, but when I try to asses smut (is this even hot? I don't know...) it's so much harder!
> 
> I wanted to take some time to build the relationship between our lovely main characters some more, as well as showcase the change in Harry's demeanor. What do you think is doing on? Why is Harry so agitated and WHAT IS UP WITH THAT WEIRD BITING KINK?
> 
> Did you notice that this time, Draco came to Harry all by himself? It's a big thing for him to admit he's into Harry, but and even bigger thing to seek his attention/company when he needs it/wants it.  
> Also, Draco kinda has a praise kink, doesn't he? I didn't even realise I wrote him like that but oops, I think I just did, haha


	16. Myrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to someone noting that I should spend some more time on editing/grammar/spelling, I spend a lot more time in this chapter. I hope that is something you can notice.
> 
> I totally understand that it is crap to read a story wherein you can find consistent mistakes in spelling and grammar, and it is equally annoying to read a story that is not consistent when it comes to characters, the motivation main characters have, etc, etc, so please don't hesitate to tell me if something is off. Sure, it hurts my feelings because, well, I'm weird and sensitive like that, but it is sort off what I need to become a better writer.  
> I'm still very grateful that you all still want to read my story, it makes me feel so happy to see that so many people read it and like it!

Whilst leafing through the Prophet, Draco could hear Harry and Hermione discussing the Omegas that were on their “possibly abused” list. After having visited most of the Omegas on the list, the investigation had come to a standstill once again and Draco knew there was a lot of pressure on Harry to wrap the cases up so he could return to his work at the Aurors.  
‘There’s just nothing that they _all_ have in common!’ Hermione frustratedly griped.  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair, making Draco stop looking at the paper and look at his Alpha. _He looks so good when he does that…_  
‘Can I see the list?’ he asked Harry.  
‘I’ve got it,’ Hermione said, still sounding annoyed. ‘Here.’ She levitated the list over to Draco, who plucked it out of the air. ‘It’s getting longer,’ he remarked whilst checking the names. Some were unfamiliar, but he knew all the older Omegas on the list. ‘I’m not sure about the younger ones, but all the older ones went to Myrion,’ Draco slowly said, ‘maybe that’s what they all have in common.’  
‘I’m sure Hermione already checked that,’ Harry disagreed, ‘right?’  
Hermione paled and shook her head, ‘I haven’t.’  
‘Copies of the records are kept at the Ministry,’ Draco remembered from his school time, ‘so it should be something you can easily verify.’  
Hermione got up. ‘I’ll request the records immediately.’ She didn’t sound as excited as the last time they had been this close to a breakthrough.  
‘Do you think that won’t be it?’ Draco carefully asked.  
‘I don’t know,’ Hermione sighed, ‘I’m close to thinking maybe I was wrong all along and there is nothing to make a case out of. Maybe I just overreacted when I noticed the amount of abuse records. I just – I’ll go to the Ministry to request those files.’

‘THEY ALL WENT TO MYRION!’ Hermione shouted triumphantly as she stumbled out of the floo, carrying a stack of file folders and looking more dishevelled than Draco had ever seen her. She threw the stack of folders on Harry’s desk and sank down on the couch next to Draco. ‘I think this might be the breakthrough we’ve been looking for.’ It sounded like she couldn’t quite believe it yet.  
Harry flipped through the files, nodding every now and then. ‘It seems like a solid hypothesis. So what do we do now? We could send in the Aurors, but without much supporting evidence it might be hard to convince Robards to do that.’  
‘We could visit Myrion in official capacity,’ Hermione suggested, sounding calmer than before and a bit more like her usual self.  
‘Or Harry and I could visit as a couple,’ Draco said quietly, unsure about his own idea. He and Harry hadn’t bonded yet but it wasn’t uncommon for Alphas to want to speak with the teachers, tutors or mentors the Omega had had. It could also imply that Draco was pregnant, because there was a day-care centre at Myrion as well, but Draco tried not to think about that.  
‘Maybe…’ Hermione nodded slowly. ‘That would be a lot more low-key…’  
‘I’d be willing to do that,’ Harry offered, ‘if you are okay with that too, Draco? And we’ll have to ask Molly for permission, of course.’  
‘Yes. I would like to visit Myrion.’ 

Myrion hadn’t changed one bit. The brass gates were still in pristine condition, as were the gravel paths that led up to the actual building.  
‘Do you think they painted the school?’ Adelaide asked, standing just a few steps behind Harry and Draco.  
‘I don’t know…’  
‘It seems whiter than before.’  
‘Is does, doesn’t it?’  
Harry coughed, making both the Omegas stop talking. ‘Not that I mind you reminiscing, but if one of you could open the gate?’  
‘Oh, right. I forgot,’ Draco apologised and he put his hand to the cold, brass gates, that opened when he removed his hand. The gates would only open for an Omega, and had been glamoured to only show the school building when one stood outside the gates.  
As soon as the trio stepped inside of the gates though, they could see the bustling school that had been concealed from their view before: a few of the older Omegas seemed to be having a picnic on the grounds, whereas some of the younger ones were playing cards. In a sectioned off part, there was a playground where young children played. They were supervised by a few Omegas, as well as some Betas.  
‘It’s beautiful,’ Harry whispered, ‘I had no idea it was like this.’  
Draco snorted, ‘do you honestly think my parents would send me to some dump?’  
‘No, no, of course not,’ Harry hastened to say. ‘I just… It’s not quite what I expected.’  
‘And what _did you_ expect, Mr Potter?’  
Draco turned to see the principle of Myrion, Pansy Parkinson, standing just a few feet away from them. It was the polite distance to keep when approaching Omegas who were accompanied by an Alpha.  
‘I’m not sure, actually,’ Harry admitted as he stepped towards Miss Parkinson to shake her hand. ‘I went to Hogwarts and I can assure you it was nothing like this.’  
‘We strive to create the perfect environment for both Omegas and their children,’ Miss Parkinson answered, sounding strict. ‘Hogwarts, however, is the perfect example of an environment _not_ suitable for Omegas.’ She bowed for both Draco and Adelaide. Adelaide, not being able to bow back easily anymore due to her pregnancy, responded in the manner appropriate for a pregnant Omega: she nodded at Miss Parkinson and patted her belly. Draco bowed back swiftly.  
‘I would like to invite you for tea in my office, so we can talk about what exactly you wish to see.’ Miss Parkinson left no room for disagreement and led them all inside, to her light and airy office. Draco had only been in there twice: the first time had been when his parents enrolled him in Myrion and the second time was when it had been decided he had been old enough to leave Myrion again.  
‘I was surprised to receive your letter, Mr Potter,’ Miss Parkinson’s voice disturbed Draco’s musings, ‘as I happen to know that you are not Draco’s intended Alpha.’  
‘I am not,’ Harry confirmed. ‘Draco switched Alphas a few months ago and I’ve been granted permission to court him, despite the fact that he was originally promised to someone else.’  
‘It is also a surprise to see you’ve brought another old student of mine with you,’ she said whilst looking at Adelaide.  
‘Adelaide is our chaperone,’ Harry explained.  
Miss Parkinson relocated her gaze towards Harry. ‘I must say I’m impressed. You seem to have collected two of the most desirable Omegas of present time.’  
Harry frowned. ‘Adelaide is not mine.’  
‘Really…?’ Miss Parkinson looked at Adelaide again, ‘well, in that case, I apologise.’  
‘It’s fine, really.’  
Miss Parkinson nodded. ‘So what where you interested in seeing?’  
‘I’d like to take a look around the school and speak with some of the teachers that have taught Draco,’ Harry started, ‘and we would like to visit the day-care as well.’  
Draco crossed his arms in front of his stomach, obscuring it from the curious gaze of Miss Parkinson.  
‘If I could, I am very interested to see Draco’s records as well,’ Harry continued, as if he hadn’t just implied that Draco was pregnant, ‘I’ve noticed that he is quite studious and if his results here allow it, I would like allow him to study more.’  
‘That should all be fine.’ Miss Parkinson looked at Adelaide once again. ‘If you would like, you could leave Adelaide at the day-care. It’s just time for tea and then she could talk with some old friends.’  
Draco hadn’t picked up on such a desire from Adelaide and apparently, Harry hadn’t either as he looked a bit puzzled. ‘If that’s what you want, Adelaide…?’  
She nodded. ‘Yes. Walking around all the time would be very tiresome for me anyway.’  
Miss Parkinson stood up. ‘This way, then.’

Draco stood with behind the low fence that separated the day-care part of Myrion from the school, watching as Adelaide sat down next to two other Omegas. She started chatting with them. Draco couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but Adelaide seemed to be at ease and that was what was most important.  
‘Shall we proceed?’ Miss Parkinson did not wait for an answer as she led them towards another part of the school, inside a building and knocked on a classroom door.  
‘Come in!’ It was a familiar voice and Draco squeezed Harry’s hand, unable to hide his enthusiasm. _Could it really be…?_  
Miss Parkinson opened the door, stepping inside, ‘Blaise, I have someone that would like to talk to you.’  
Harry stepped into the classroom as well and Draco peered over his shoulder.  
Blaise got up, looked at Harry, but then, ‘Draco?!’  
Draco smiled shyly, ‘hi Blaise.’  
The other men took two large steps forwards and hugged Draco tightly, making Draco cough, ‘too tight, Blaise,’ and at the same time, Harry, ‘please let go of my Omega,’ whilst Miss Parkinson made a sound of disapproval.  
Blaise let go of him just as quick as he’d gotten to him and blushed a little, ‘sorry.’  
‘That was beyond inappropriate,’ Miss Parkinson said gravely. ‘You cannot treat old students that way, no matter how fond you are of them.’  
‘I apologise, Miss Parkinson,’ Blaise hastily said, ‘really, I’m sorry, it’s just been so long and…’  
‘Mr Potter is here to talk to you about the time Draco spent here, as well as go through some of his academic achievements,’ Miss Parkinson interrupted.  
Blaise turned to a file cabinet immediately and looked up Draco’s file. ‘Of course.’  
‘I hope that you will behave appropriately and answer his questions satisfactory.’  
‘Yes, of course.’  
‘I will leave you to it then.’ She left.  
‘Please, do sit down,’ Blaise said, pointing at some chairs.  
Harry sat down stiffly, ‘I had no idea teachers here were that close with their students.’ It sounded stiff and Draco briefly wondered if Harry was jealous.  
‘Ahm. I’m sorry. We’re not supposed to be, but then again, Draco and I go way back.’ Blaise sat down as well, placing Draco’s file on his desk. ‘I’ve been an assistant-teacher for all his time here and we spent quite some time together. I’ve only recently been promoted to this position.’  
‘I see.’ Harry glanced at Draco. Draco smiled at him, trying to come across reassuringly. He wasn’t into Blaise. He was into Harry, and Harry knew that… _right?_  
‘You’ve spent some time working your way up, I understand? Is it hard to become a teacher?’  
Blaise laughed, ‘becoming a teacher is easy. But gaining a position here is much harder. They only hire Betas, of course, because Alphas could upset our Omegas. Next to that, Parkinson only wants the best people, the most qualified teachers. After all, Myrion has a reputation to live up to.’  
‘I understand,’ Harry nodded. ‘I was just wondering, doesn’t it hurt the school that there has been so much attention for Omega abuse lately?’  
Blaise frowned. ‘Well, of course there are concerned parents and owners, but we haven’t seen a decline in sign-ups.’  
‘Is there anything strange you’ve noticed?’  
‘No…’ Blaise slowly considered the question, ‘although…’  
‘Although…?’ Harry repeated coaxingly.  
‘Although, I think it’s maybe a bit odd that a lot of the Omegas that enrol here are promised to someone, but the prospected owners all wish to remain anonymous… Normally, they have some wishes, some things they want to see their Omegas trained in. We can only teach those Omegas basis things, not things that are specifically catered towards their prospected owner.’ Blaise looked at Draco and smiled, ‘Draco was one of them, if I remember correctly. Why didn’t you want your identity known?’  
Draco could see how Harry tensed up.  
‘It’s difficult enough being an Auror with a certain reputation,’ he lied, not telling Blaise that he wasn’t the man Draco had been promised to originally. ‘I wasn’t interested in all the media attention that comes with it.’  
‘I see.’ Blaise flipped open Draco’s file. ‘Well, I think you’ll be pleased to see that Draco is a quick learner and very curious and studious…’

Draco sat down at the edge of the sandbox, next to the unfamiliar child that had asked him to “come help bake sand cookies”. In his peripheral vision, he could see the mother keeping an eye on them. _School must be almost out…_ he thought, feeling a bit disappointed. It was really fun to play with the children that were at the day-care at Myrion. He’d been annoyed first when Harry dropped him here so he could look around on his own, but now…  
‘So how do you make sand cookies?’ he asked the little boy.  
‘With lots of sand!’ The boy dug his hands into the sand and moulded it into a flat, thin, crumbling cookie-shaped pancake.  
‘Wow, you’re really good at that,’ Draco complimented the boy, and he ruffled the boy’s hair.  
‘Mister?’ A girl tugged into his free hand. ‘Mister, the big boys won’t let me on the swing.’ She pouted and Draco smiled at her. ‘Well, let’s go see if I can convince them to let you have a go.’ He ruffled the boys hair again, ‘keep on at it, those cookies look good,’ after which he got up and took the girl’s hand. ‘And what it your name, honey?’  
‘I’m Emma!’ she said happily and she started pulling him towards the swings.  
‘That’s a really pretty name,’ he complimented her, ‘I like it a lot.’  
‘Thank you mister!’  
They stopped near the swings. Draco knelt down in front of her. ‘I’ll go talk to those boys, you just wait here, okay?’  
‘Okay.’ She nodded.  
Draco walked over to the swings where a group of boys stood. They were a bit older, he guessed that they were nine or maybe ten. Emma was about six, he estimated.  
‘Hi there,’ he greeted them. They all looked up. ‘So I heard that you won’t let other kids go on the swing,’ he tentatively started, ‘which isn’t very nice.’  
They all remained quiet.  
‘See that girl over there?’ He pointed at Emma. ‘She really want to have a go at it too.’  
Silence.  
‘I’ll go get her and then she can go on the swing too, okay?’  
Some of them nodded.  
He walked back over to Emma and took her by the hand, leading her to the swings. ‘Come on, I talked to them and now you can go on the swing too.’  
‘Thank you!’ She sat down on one of them with a big, bright smile, making Draco smile too.  
‘Draco?’  
He turned to see Adelaide looking gleefully at him, ‘Harry says we’re done here. We can go home now.’  
Draco looked at Emma who happily swinging away, and sighed. ‘Okay…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to put something in with Draco and kids, because, let's face it, Draco really wants to have kids.  
> The cases are slowly coming to an end! In the next 2-3 chapters (I think, it might be a bit more, don't pin me down on this!) the cases will be closed, and this story will come to an end as well.
> 
> So how did you like reading about Myrion? Do you think the connecting link in the cases is Myrion, or are Draco and Hermione wrong?  
> Also, I've hinted at our (male) villain a few times, but not really given much information about him. Who do you think it is?


	17. Close to the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. Writing is so hard! I wrote this chapter in one sitting yesterday and it made me want to smash my keyboard in pieces, darn it.  
> I don't know why but the whole chapter just feels so weird and awkward. At some point I considered putting up a message that said I'll be uploading a bit later so I could have more time to write a better chapter - at which point I stopped writing and went to bed.  
> Having read it through again now, (whilst re-writing some things) I feel like it's good enough to be uploaded.
> 
> Anyway, that was all the senseless babble for now, enjoy this chapter!

‘There’s definitely something fishy going on at Myrion,’ Harry told Hermione when they’d gotten back at Grimmauld Place. Adelaide had been tired, so Harry had brought her home first whilst Draco searched for Hermione (which wasn’t much of a search, since she was in the office).  
‘What did you find out?’  
‘They’re hiding the school from view, only Omegas can enter,’ Harry started, ‘and they allow prospected owners to remain anonymous. From what I gathered, only the principle knows to whom the Omegas are promised.’  
‘It’s possible to enrol Omegas anonymously?’ Hermione questioned.  
‘No, current owners or parents have to do that.’ Harry ran his fingers through his hair whilst pacing up and down the office. ‘After I left Draco and Adelaide at the day-care thing, I talked to some teachers that have been teaching there for over five years now. They all said that they were required to start teaching new subjects four years ago. Among those were lessons in obedience and submitting, which was something they all thought was weird.’  
‘I remember that,’ Draco perked up, ‘some teachers were upset that they had to force their students to submit like that.’  
‘One did mention that some people quit their job after that,’ Harry nodded, ‘and that the bar was raised from "being good" to "being perfect". It’s fishy. I just know something’s wrong. And that principle – she’s involved. I don’t have any evidence but… she is.’  
‘We’ve got enough evidence to let the Aurors confiscate the files,’ Hermione decided. ‘We don’t have the authorisation to do that, but they do.’ She seemed to be a bit disappointed when she added, ‘if we’ve come across a real criminal we might have transfer the case over to the Auror office.’  
Harry sighed. ‘I know.’ He ran his fingers through his hair again, ‘I guess I’ll go talk to Robards and request a team to confiscate Parkinson’s personal files. Maybe I can convince him to bring her in for questioning as well.’  
‘Do you really think he will do that solely based on your "gut feeling"?’  
‘We’ll just have to see.’ 

Draco stood in front of the bathroom mirror in Harry’s bathroom, pressing his fingers over the fading bite mark on his throat, trying to hide his disappointment. It had been horrifying to tell Mrs Weasley about Harry’s biting kink, but when he’d gotten home with a bite mark that would not fade, there hadn’t been much of a choice other than telling her.  
She had known it wasn’t a bond mark – to bond, he’d have to go into heat again, something his body stubbornly declined to do.  
‘What’re you thinking about?’ Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Draco from behind.  
‘You never told me…’ Draco looked at Harry via the mirror, still pressing his fingers against the bite mark.  
‘I figured Molly’d tell you soon enough.’ Harry took Draco’s hand and kissed his fingers.  
‘It was really confusing,’ Draco complained, ‘I had no idea why you suddenly wanted to bite me like that, I thought you maybe had some weird kink you were too embarrassed to talk about.’  
‘Maybe,’ Harry joked, pressing his lips against Draco’s shoulder.  
Draco snorted. ‘You could’ve just told me.’  
‘I wasn’t sure you were ready for that conversation yet,’ Harry said, looking at Draco via the mirror.  
‘I’m not.’  
‘Okay…’ Harry gently let go of his Omega, ‘I should really bring you home now.’  
Draco sighed, pressing his half-dressed body against Harry’s naked one, ‘really?’  
Harry chuckled. ‘Yes, I have to. Molly was angry enough that I’d bitten you like that – she gave me a whole sermon about pushing you into things you’re not ready for. It was pretty terrifying. I don’t want her to shout at me again.’  
‘Fine, fine…’

After-dinner tea-time was the perfect moment to talk about it. That was when he and Adelaide usually talked with Mrs Weasley about things that were hard to talk about, but it was just so awkward.  
So when Mrs Weasley sat down and looked at him expectantly, he drew in a deep breath and dropped the bomb, ‘I think I’m ready to bond with Harry.’  
Mrs Weasley gasped, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. ‘Really?! Are you sure about that, it’s such a defini-’  
‘I’m sure,’ Draco interrupted, not wanting to be rude, but he was so certain about it that he didn’t want to hear her objections. ‘I’ve given it a lot of thought and I… I love Harry.’  
‘Oh my,’ Mrs Weasley managed to say, ‘that’s, oh my, well if you’re ready…’  
‘I am,’ he confirmed.  
‘Congratulations,’ Adelaide smiled, ‘I’m so happy for you.’  
‘Thank you.’ Draco couldn’t suppress a happy grin. _It feels so good to know what I want._

Three days later, the files had arrived at Grimmauld Place. In the meantime, Draco had been cooped up inside the Burrow. But this morning, Harry had picked him up and he was nervous, waiting for the right moment to tell Harry he was ready.  
But Harry dragged him towards the office and gave him a pile of files dig through. ‘We’re looking for any kind of pattern, like names that keep showing up in different files or anything else that you find repeatedly in different files,’ Harry explained. ‘Just let us know when you find something.’  
Draco made himself comfortable on the couch and flipped the first one open. ‘Okay.’ 

Searching the files was boring and tedious work, Draco soon found out. He had to dig through a good few of them before he could find anything that resembled a pattern, and the idea was soon destroyed when he couldn’t find it anywhere else.  
Just as he was about to give up, Harry asked, slowly, ‘does the name Tom Riddle keep showing up in your files as well?’  
Hermione whipped her head up, eyes wide, ‘isn’t that…?’  
‘Yes,’ Harry confirmed. ‘I had no idea he’d been released though. The date was supposed to be… a few years ahead.’  
‘I’ve got him in a few files.’ Draco looked at Harry, sniffing up the air, trying to see if he could pick up on his emotions like that. His ability to scent emotions was slowly improving now that he was not taking suppressants anymore, but it was still hard to discern the scents and recognise emotions. ‘Do you know him? Who is he?’  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair and Draco thought that maybe he could pick up on a bit of frustration, sadness, anger, but those could also be related to the investigation.  
‘Tom Riddle is – he killed my parents.’  
Draco all but jumped out of the couch, towards his Alpha. ‘What?!’ Before he knew it, he was next to Harry and then on the chair that was always there so he could sit near Harry whenever he needed to. He curled his fingers around Harry’s and repeated, much softer, ‘what?’  
‘I told you my parents died when I was young,’ Harry started, squeezing Draco’s hand, ‘Tom Riddle killed them – my parents worked for the Order of the Phoenix and – fuck this is hard – they… He thought the Order was the main obstacle to overcome. In one night, he tortured Neville’s parents into insanity and killed mine. He was arrested and put on trial for all that. He wasn’t supposed to come out of Azkaban at least for a few years.’  
Draco had no idea what to say, so he leaned into Harry and wrapped his free arm around the Alpha’s waist. ‘That’s terrible,’ he whispered.  
‘I know.’ Harry turned sideways a bit, so that Draco could see his face. His eyes, normally so warm and loving, were now cold and filled with an emotion Draco didn’t recognise.  
‘What were their names?’ he eventually asked.  
Harry blinked bewilderedly, ‘their names?’  
‘Yes, your parents’ names,’ Draco confirmed.  
‘I – Lily Evans and James Potter.’  
‘And Neville’s?’  
‘Alice and Frank Longbottom – I don’t know Alice’s maiden name.’  
‘We should make a memorial plaque or something for them,’ Draco decided fiercely.  
‘They – my parents have a grave. Neville still visits his is St Mungo’s. It’s not – you don’t have to do that.’ Harry struggled to get the words out, Draco noted, and he bend forwards to kiss the other man, trying to comfort him with a soft touch of lips. ‘Whatever you want, Harry,’ he whispered.  
Harry closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath and, ‘thank you.’  
They stayed like that for a while, until, Hermione, ‘ahem, boys. We’ve got an investigation to wrap up. What are we going to do about Riddle?’  
Draco drew back from Harry immediately feeling awkward and self-conscious.  
Harry laughed a little, but it sounded just as awkward as Draco felt. ‘We could look up his file at the ORO to see if he actually owns all these Omegas – because that’s illegal.’  
Hermione nodded, ‘yes, and then we could transfer the case to the Auror Office.’  
‘Sounds like a plan,’ Harry agreed.  
‘I’ll go get that file then,’ Hermione decided, getting up and looking at how Harry and Draco were still somewhat intertwined, ‘I think you two have something to talk about anyway.’ 

Locating Riddles file took time, because it wasn’t where it was supposed to be, Hermione explained when she returned a few hours later. She immediately left the house again though, muttering something Draco couldn’t quite hear, but it was clear to him she had left to allow him and Harry to have some private time. _Maybe Mrs Weasley told her that I…_  
‘Draco?’  
Draco blinked and looked at Harry, ‘yes?’  
‘I’ve been saying your name for about a minute now,’ Harry said, ‘I hope you’re not thinking about another man.’ It was supposed to be a joke, Draco was sure, but it sounded more like a warning.  
‘You don’t have to be jealous.’ He patted Harry on his thigh, ‘I only dream about you.’  
‘Do you, now?’ Harry frowned a little, ‘you were so close with that Zabini guy the other day…’  
‘Blaise. I already thought you were acting weird.’ Draco hooked his leg behind Harry’s and pushed himself over to the other man’s lap, feeling bold. ‘There’s nothing between me and Blaise. Next to that, he’s a Beta, and why would I want a Beta when I have a perfectly functioning Alpha at my beckon and call?’ He couldn’t withhold a smirk.  
‘You’re terrible,’ Harry said, but Draco noted the laughter in his voice.  
‘Maybe I am, but you are into that.’ He bent forward and kissed Harry lightly. ‘I wanted to talk to you about something.’  
‘Well, we’re talking right now,’ Harry remarked  
‘Pff, don’t try to be sassy,’ Draco snorted, ‘I meant talk about something serious.’  
Harry sat up a bit more, adopting what Draco had come to recognise as his “serious posture”. ‘Alright, tell me.’  
Draco shifted a little, wanting to look down at his feet but since he was in Harry’s lap, that would mean he would be staring at his Alphas groin. ‘I – ahm – I don’t really know how to say it.’  
‘That’s okay, I’m sure I’ll understand anyway,’ Harry said tentatively.  
Draco closed his eyes, mustering up the courage to say it. ‘I – IthinkI’mreadytobondwithyou,’ he spluttered awkwardly  
He could hear Harry draw in a sharp breath, ‘you’re… Are you sure?’  
Draco opened his eyes again, only to be confronted with Harry’s huge, widened green eyes. ‘I am?’ It sounded more like a question so he repeated, more firmly, ‘I am.’  
‘Are you sure it’s not just because I…’ Harry stared at the bite mark at Draco’s throat, nodding at it a little.  
‘No, it’s not because of you wanting to bond with me – it’s not that I’m just complying.’ Draco drew in a steadying breath. ‘I find myself looking forward to the fading of the mark just so you’ll bite me again and I just – I want it.’  
‘I’ll bite you anytime,’ Harry offered, ‘if that’s – ’  
‘I want it to be permanent.’ Draco placed his fingers over the fading mark, caressing the now familiar ridges and sighing due to the sensation. ‘I’ve thought about it a lot – ’  
‘You’ve thought about us being bonded? Sharing a life?’ Harry interrupted.  
‘Yes! Could you just shut up for a while and let me finish what I’m trying to say?’ Draco irritably responded. ‘I’ve thought about it a lot and I want to be yours. I don’t want to have to go back to the Burrow and I hate sneaking to your room when I stay the night – as if Adelaide doesn’t know I’m doing that! I want your home to be my home and I just – I’m ready to be yours.’  
Harry sighed and it sounded relieved. ‘I’m ready to be yours, too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY WHY WHY do I always want to use complicated grammatical structures I don't really know how to use? Urgh. I hope this was readable, I really took my time editing and took out sentences that were weird/that made me question my grammar. 
> 
> SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?! How about this Tom Riddle guy, huh? HARRY AND DRACO COMING CLOSE TO BONDING MAKES ME FEEL SO EXCITED (I feel so weird for getting hyped for my own story...) Let me know what you think down below ^^


	18. The file // a waiting game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter that is exactly what the title makes you think it is.

Draco checked his room at the Burrow one more time to check of he had left any of his things, and then checked his burrowed trunk. It was all there, so he shut it. He sighed. Leaving the Burrow made his decision to bond with Harry so definitive. It made him feel insecure. But it was for the best this way. Usually, Omegas were on a relatively frequent schedule when it came to their heats, so moving into the Alpha’s house was something that could be easily planned. Draco’s body, however, had proven to be very unreliable when it came to his heats. So he and Mrs Weasley had concluded that it was better to move in with Harry immediately, so that when his heat kicked in, they could bond easily and in privacy.  
_I’m just not a hundred percent ready to leave the Burrow yet either…_

Harry and Hermione were in the office. The door was open. Draco unpacked his things in Harry’s bedroom – _no, our bedroom_ – and had left the door open as well. It was reassuring to know that he only had to lift his head to see his Alpha. The feeling of having him near made his nerves ease a bit.  
He opened the wardrobe. There wasn’t really any place for his clothes. Not that Harry owned very many clothes. The wardrobe was just too small. ‘Harry?’  
‘Yes?’ came the answer from the office.  
‘Where do I put my clothes?’  
He could hear the chair scraping across the floor and Harry’s light-footed footsteps, before the Alpha stood next to him. ‘Oh. Right. I forgot,’ Harry said. He ran a hand through his hair. ‘Well, I guess we could buy a new wardrobe. Hermione?!’  
‘Yes?’  
Harry turned to face the office, ‘is it okay if Draco and I go out to buy an extra wardrobe? We’re not really doing anything right now anyway.’  
Hermione got up, walking up to them, ‘I don’t think it’s a smart idea to go to Diagon Alley right now, with Draco…’ She let the end of the sentence open, but it was obvious to all of them: it would be rather unfortunate if Draco went into heat in the middle of London’s most popular wizarding high street.  
‘I was thinking about going to Ikea, actually,’ Harry said.  
‘Really?’  
‘Yes. I’ve still got some Muggle money anyway and it would be fun for Draco to – ’  
‘I’m right here,’ Draco interrupted, ‘don’t talk about me like I’m not here.’  
Harry blushed, ‘right, I’m sorry. Erm – would you like to go shopping at a Muggle furniture shop?’  
‘Ikea’s not really a furniture shop,’ Hermione corrected.  
Harry shrugged. ‘You can buy furniture there, yes? So I call it a furniture shop.’  
‘It sounds like fun,’ Draco quickly stepped in, before Harry and Hermione got in an argument again. 

Ikea was a confusing place, Draco decided. There were people _everywhere_ , purposely walking around and cluttering together, like ants. ‘What is this place?’ he asked, turning his head to see even more.  
‘I told you, it’s Ikea,’ Harry said. He grabbed onto Draco’s hand. ‘It’s pretty big and I don’t want you to get lost, so just stay close to me okay?’  
Draco stepped closer to Harry and squeezed his hand. ‘Okay.’  
‘Come on, we’re going onto that staircase.’  
‘It’s moving.’  
‘You’ve never seen a moving staircase?’  
‘Not like these ones.’  
‘It’s less scary than the lift.’ Harry dragged him along and stepped onto the staircase. Draco stayed close, like Harry had told him to, but felt a bit awkward when he noticed that some people were staring at them.  
‘It’s okay,’ Harry whispered, noticing Draco’s uneasiness.  
‘I know it’s – sweet Merlin there’s a route, look, Harry, it says, “see everything”!’ He pointed at the sign, but forgot to step off the stairs. Harry slipped his arm around Draco’s waist and lifted him up a little to that he wouldn’t trip.  
Draco snorted, ‘you macho Alpha.’  
‘I didn’t want you to trip. And we’re not going to do the entire route through the store. We only need a wardrobe, so we’re going to the “sleeping and living” section.’  
‘But I want to see everything,’ Draco whined.  
‘We can do that some other time,’ Harry promised, ‘come on.’

‘Harry, people are staring at us,’ Draco whispered, ‘why are they staring?’  
Harry turned his head a little, following Draco’s gaze. ‘I don’t know. Maybe they’ve never seen a gay couple before. Not sure how they managed that when they live in London but – ’  
‘Can I just say you two are the most adorable couple I’ve ever seen?’ An elderly lady had stepped closer and smiled at them. Draco blushed and looked at the floor. ‘Thank you.’  
‘How long have you been together?’ she asked.  
Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him close. ‘Just five months now.’  
‘Oh my,’ the lady said and she smiled again, ‘well, good for you. When I was young we couldn’t be together out in the open like that, you know.’  
‘That must’ve been hard,’ Harry politely answered, ‘but if you could please excuse us…’  
‘Oh, yes, I’m sorry.’ She smiled at them once more and then walked back to her family.  
‘Do people often do that?’ Draco asked, ‘and why did she say that about not being able to… you know.’  
‘The Muggle world used to be – and still is – a lot less accepting of same-sex couples than the wizarding,’ Harry explained. ‘Now, what do you think about this one?’  
Draco opened the doors and inspected the amount of space. ‘I think that’ll do. Neither of us own a lot of clothes anyway. How much is… a hundred and forty pounds in galleons?’  
Harry frowned. ‘A little over forty-six galleons, I think. But it’s okay, I’ve got enough pounds on me.’

‘FINALLY!’ Hermione shouted when they returned, but she didn’t sound angry. She sounded… excited. ‘What took you so long!?’  
‘Draco wanted to see the entire store and we ate ice cream, too.’  
Hermione buried her face in her hands. ‘You went through the entire Ikea?’  
‘No, Harry wouldn’t let me,’ Draco muttered, glaring at the Alpha.  
‘I promised you we would do that some other time,’ Harry sighed.  
‘Well I have some news and I couldn’t just send you a patronus because, well, people would notice. Riddles file came through!’  
‘Really? Where did they find it?’  
‘It was filed away somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, god knows why, but anyway, he owns more than three Omegas, so he’s doing something illegal!’ Hermione led the way, running up the stairs.  
‘Did you contact the Auror Office?’ Harry asked, following her, forcing Draco to do the same.  
‘Yes! They’ve already put a team on the case but I kept a copy of the file so you can see it, too.’ Hermione panted a bit whilst she handed Harry the file.  
Harry flipped through it. ‘He owns five and is prospected owner of… _twelve_?!’  
‘I know!’ Hermione squeaked excitedly, ‘and look, he’s going to own most of the Omegas we thought were abused! And did you see where he lives?’  
‘He lives with Pansy Parkinson,’ Harry noted, surprised. ‘Well, that’s it for the both of them. She helped him gain the Omegas, that’s obvious. Maybe the parents abused their Omegas on his orders. Maybe it was blackmail. Maybe Parkinson blackmailed families. Maybe…’  
‘It doesn’t matter, it’s illegal! They’re going to Azkaban!’ Hermione said in a sing-song voice, ‘I _knew_ that is was abnormal to have that many reports of possible abuse!’  
‘So what do we do know?’ Draco asked.  
‘I’ve transferred the case over to the Auror Office, with all the files and notes we had,’ Hermione spoke fast, but seemed to calm down a bit. ‘We’re not allowed to undertake any type of action, so…’  
‘So now we wait,’ Harry said acquiescently.

\---

Playing the waiting game was awful. Harry was tied to the ORO as long as the case wasn’t closed. He couldn’t go back to the Aurors until they had wrapped it up, so he had somewhat of a holiday. Hermione was still working, but she seemed to be bored as well.  
Living at Grimmauld Place was not as difficult as Draco had thought it would be, mostly because Ginny had moved out. He’d asked Harry about it, who had shrugged, “I didn’t want her here anymore. It’s my house, so she left”.  
The first two weeks were fun, because Harry took Draco out into Muggle London all the time and Draco loved sleeping in Harry’s bed and waking up intertwined with his Alpha.  
But at the same time he was waiting all the time for his heat to kick in. Every time he started to feel out of sorts and aroused, hope perked up, and every time it was nothing.  
‘Hermione?’  
Hermione looked up from her work and she seemed to be surprised to see Draco was alone. These days, it was strange to find him more than a few feet away from his Alpha.  
‘I wanted to talk to you about something but I don’t want you to tell Harry.’  
Hermione blinked. She waved her wand, conjuring a chair in front of her desk. ‘I can’t promise that I won’t tell him, but we can talk.’  
Draco sat down, looking at her determinedly. ‘I want to know if there are ways to induce a heat.’  
Hermione blinked, eyes widening, ‘excuse me?’  
‘I want to know if there are ways to induce a heat,’ Draco repeated, proud that his voice remained steadfast.  
‘There might be.’ She frowned. ‘But why do you want that, I thought you hated going into heat.’  
Draco looked down, at his feet. ‘Harry told you that?’  
‘He might’ve mentioned something like that.’ Hermione seemed to hesitate, but decidedly asked, ‘do you feel like you’re lacking in something because you’re not able to do certain things with Harry outside of your heat?’  
Draco buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. ‘No. I don’t know. Maybe.’ He peered at her through his hands and added, ‘I’m so sick of waiting. I feel horrible all the time. I just want to bond to that this weird longing stops.’  
Hermione placed a tentative arm on his hand. ‘I’ll see if I can find anything, but I do think you should tell Harry how you feel.’  
Draco groaned. ‘I can’t.’  
‘Why?’  
He lifted his head of out his hands, showing Hermione the bite mark on his throat. ‘He bites me practically every night. He wants it just as much as I do. What is there to say?’  
Hermione sighed. ‘Just talk to him about it, okay?’ 

Draco slipped into Harry’s embrace and pecked him on the cheek. ‘Hi.’ He could feel Harry’s arms slowly wrapping around him and closed his eyes, expecting a kiss. ‘Where were you?’ Harry asked and he pressed his lips against Draco’s for a brief moment, ‘I couldn’t find you.’  
Draco laughed light-heartedly. ‘And then they things about clingy Omegas… I was just upstairs, talking to Hermione.’ Harry’s hand found its usual place in the small of Draco’s back and he sighed a little, enjoying even these light touches.  
‘What were you talking about?’  
‘You’re so clingy,’ Draco murmured, before answering, ‘I ahm – I asked Hermione if she knows if there are ways to induce a heat.’ _She was right, I should tell Harry how I feel._  
Harry raised his eyebrows. ‘You what?’  
Draco tried to look away, but Harry held him in a firm grip, so he conceded. ‘I asked if she knows of ways to induce a heat.’ He could feel Harry tense up and added, quickly, ‘I can’t wait anymore, this is sheer torture, I feel like we’re just sitting around, waiting and I hate it. It makes me feel sick and awful and every time I feel even slightly aroused I get my hopes up and – ’  
He was silenced by Harry’s lips pressing firmly against his own and he opened his mouth, embracing Harry’s rough kiss and sighing a little because of how good it felt to have his Alpha claim him like that.  
Breathing heavily, Harry drew back a little and pressed a hot kiss against the bite mark on Draco’s throat, biting at it lightly, ‘I know how you feel,’ he breathed, a hand stroking down and squeezing Draco’s arse a little.  
‘Good,’ he answered breathlessly. 

Another week of sitting around and waiting went by. Harry and Draco went through books Hermione recommended and found a few things that might induce his heat, but none of the information was conclusive and sometimes sources contradicted each other.  
One thing they found back in almost every book they read, was that abstinence made the chance of going into heat larger, because the Omega’s body needed his Alpha’s touch. However, this rule only applied to bonded mates.  
Draco and Harry were desperate enough to try though, so Draco moved to the guest room and tried to refrain himself from touching Harry as much as was possible – which was really hard, since he’d gotten used to cuddling and kissing on regular intervals. They’d only been doing it for a few days, and even now he was aroused all the time, longing to be touched, longing for the attention he’d gotten used to. Harry’s smell was nearly enough to make him drool.  
The only comfort he had was that he knew, that being aroused as he was, Harry had to be equally or even more fiercely aroused. He could smell Harry’s arousal from a mile away and it made his throat feel dry and his legs feel like jelly.  
This was even more torture than waiting around for his heat had been.

He woke up due to cramps in his stomach and he pushed his hand against the spot where it hurt the most, groaning, in pain.  
Turning over on his back, he tried to relax his muscles and simultaneously kick off the sheets. He felt like he was burning up, every inch of his body burning and his blood boiling painfully in his veins.  
The cramps got worse and he pulled his legs up, curling up into a ball, trying to puff through the pain. He rolled into a wet spot and moaned, thinking at first it was his own sweat, but then quickly adding up the symptoms: fever, cramps, an empty feeling, wet like he’d never been wet before…  
His heat had finally started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER DAMN.


	19. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL FINALLY! Here's a full chapter of smut. Our two lovely main characters are finally going to bond and I think it's just perfect.  
> (although, writing smut it so hard! When I re-read what I've written I always wonder: is this hot? I don't know... But anyway, I've yet to receive complaints, so it's probably okay. At least, that's what I tell myself.)

‘HARRY!’ Draco shouted with all his might, calling out to his Alpha with everything he had.  
‘I’m here.’ Harry pressed a cool hand against Draco’s forehead.  
Draco clawed his fingers into Harry’s arm, ‘how did you get here so fast?’  
‘I apparated.’ Harry started to pull back.  
‘Don’t go.’ Draco already felt desperate for Harry, the need making him feel insane.  
‘I’ll just get a bath running,’ Harry tried to soothe him, ‘your temperature is rising fast.’  
Draco pulled Harry back, using a strength he had no idea he had. ‘Bite me first, please.’ He pushed his head back, baring his throat for Harry in a wordless plea for the bonding bite.  
Harry swallowed and shook his head. ‘You need a cold bath first. Come on.’ He slid his arms underneath Draco’s body, lifting him up and holding him close. Draco moaned a little and tried to lean into his Alpha more.  
Harry brought him to the bathroom and made Draco wrap his legs around him, so that he could free one hand and turn on the cold water tap.  
‘Harry please…’  
‘It’s okay… I’m right here…’ Harry soothed. ‘I’m going to let you go now, okay? You have to undress.’  
Draco nodded and let go of Harry a bit, so that his feet his the ground. He wavered, his jelly-legs barely able to support him. Harry held onto him with one hand and used the other to undo the buttons on Draco’s pyjama top. ‘You are never wearing these inconvenient things again,’ Harry murmured.  
‘I won’t.’ It had felt a bit like an order, so Draco tried to obey. The need to submit, to show his Alpha how good he was, how obedient, burned inside him and this half-assed order wasn’t enough to sate that specific need.  
‘Good.’ Harry sounded hoarse and Draco shuddered. ‘Now get in the bathtub.’  
Draco sighed out of relief, happy that his Alpha had ordered him to do something. He got into the bathtub and sighed again, this time because the need dwindled a bit, giving him a more calm state of mind. He was still aroused and could feel his hole slick up, but it was better than before.  
‘Better?’ Harry stood next to the tub, his eyes dark and lust-filled as he looked at his Omega.  
‘Much better.’ Draco moved over to the edge of the tub and stretched his hand out, grabbing Harry’s and pulling the Alpha closer. When Harry was close enough, he kneeled next to the tub. Draco bend forwards and kissed his Alpha, trying to entice him into biting him. ‘I don’t want to wait anymore,’ he mumbled.  
‘We won’t,’ Harry promised, dragging his lips over the sensitive skin around the bite mark. ‘When your temperature is down a bit more…’  
Draco whimpered in anticipation and pushed himself up a bit more in an attempt to get closer to Harry. Harry, however, put his hands on Draco’s shoulders and pushed him back down. ‘Stay. You’re not allowed to come out until your temperature is back to normal.’  
‘Yes, Harry.’ Draco nodded eagerly, happy to obey.  
Harry brought up one hand and tangled it in Draco’s hair. ‘You’re such a good boy.’  
Draco moaned, closing his eyes and letting the pleasurable zing of arousal stir through his body.  
Harry placed his hand against Draco’s forehead. ‘You’re already cooling down.’  
Draco bend his head back, offering his throat again. ‘Bite me, please…’ His voice was unlike anything he’d ever heard, it was somewhat of a purr, combined with a whimper.  
‘Not yet,’ Harry answered and he pressed his lips against Draco’s temple. ‘Come on, let’s get you dried off.’ He got up, helped Draco out of the tub and towelled him dry.  
‘Please, Harry…’ he whispered. ‘I need…’  
‘I know.’ The Alpha wrapped a strong arm around Draco’s waist, half lifting, half dragging him back into the bedroom. Draco whimpered as he felt slick trickle down his thighs. When Harry let go of him, he stumbled into the bed and whined, again, ‘please, Harry…’  
‘It’s okay… I’m here…’ Harry sat down next to Draco and placed a hand in the small of Draco’s back. ‘Just tell me what you need, okay?’  
Draco turned his head sideways, whining, ‘please…’ He pushed himself up on all fours, presenting his leaking arse to Harry  
‘Fuck, Draco…’ Harry slid his hand lower and quickly pushed a finger in, making his Omega whimper and beg, ‘more, please…’  
Draco’s eyes closed again and he moaned willingly when Harry pushed a second finger in, and then a third. The bed creaked when Harry shifted into a different position and used his other hand to gently palm Draco’s cock. ‘Damn it, you’re so tight,’ the Alpha groaned.  
Draco just pushed his arse back against Harry’s fingers, a wordless plea for more.  
‘Fuck, Draco,’ Harry panted and Draco whimpered a little. ‘Please, Harry – I need it, please…’  
‘Draco, I – ’  
Something in Draco snapped, making him forget about his boundaries and embarrassment. ‘Please, Harry, please, all of it, please, fist me, I need it, please…’  
Harry gasped and moaned, ‘fuck, that’s…’  
‘Please…’  
‘It’s okay,’ Harry managed, and then, ‘I’ll take care of you…’ He moved his hand a little and pushed his pinkie in as well, using his hand to stretch his Omega as well as he could, and then drew his hand back, moaning at the wet, squelching sound that came with the movement.  
Draco whined at the emptiness and wriggled his hips, hoping that doing that would chase away the empty feeling.  
‘Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…’  
Draco turned his head, looking at his Alpha, feeling desperate, ‘yes, Harry, please, fist me.’ He could see that his Alpha was ready to take him and watched the internal conflict play out in front of him, until Harry swallowed and pressed his fingers into a cone. It was as if Harry had found his inner Alpha when he said, ‘you need it, don’t you? My perfect Omega.’  
Draco gasped and closed his eyes again as the praise washed over him. He started to pant when Harry slowly pressed his hand inside him, trying to relax his muscles to that his Alpha could fill him completely.  
He thought he might black out when he felt the last bit of Harry’s hand slip in and when Harry slowly moved his fingers into a fist, he was so close to coming, so close, but he didn’t know if…  
‘You can come,’ Harry, almost calmly, said behind him.  
Draco made a thankful noise, moving his hips a little, hoping that Harry would help him over de edge, and then felt a warm hand close around his cock. Fingers brushed against his prostate and he cried out, coming, but not finding any real release. He made a desperate sound, feeling tears well up in his eyes. ‘Harry, please…’  
Soft lips scattered kisses across his lower back, ‘I know, I’m right here, it’s okay…’  
Draco bit back the tears, trying to form the words, trying to tell Harry what he needed but all he could manage was, ‘please, Harry.’  
‘It’s okay…’ Fingers brushed against his prostate again, making him whimper in need and move his hips back a little.  
‘I’m right here…’ Harry slowly started to retract his hand again, whilst using his other hand to rub soothing circles across Draco’s lower back.  
‘Harryyy…’ Draco whined, not being able to stop his body from moving along with Harry’s hand.  
‘It’s okay…’ Harry soothed. He carefully let his hand slip out and made a shushing sound when Draco sobbed in despair. ‘It’s okay…’ Harry kept one hand on Draco’s back when he moved to lie down as well. He made more soft, shushing sounds as he pulled the Omega on top of him, positioning him so that they ended up in the position he knew Draco favoured.  
Draco, wide-eyed and expectant, watched his Alpha, waiting for the moment Harry would thrust up and start fucking him properly.  
Harry smiled, and thrust up.  
Draco closed his eyes and yelped, followed by a moan as he moved to meet Harry’s thrust.  
‘There’s a good boy…’ Harry panted and he grabbed Draco’s wrist, pulling him forwards and into an embrace while he used his other hand to push Draco’s arse down, trying to bury himself inside as deep as possible.  
The Omega complied easily, only moving his hips a little bit so that Harry hit his prostate every time he thrust in. ‘Harry… Harry… Harryyy…’ he moaned, ‘more, I need more, please…’  
Harry dragged his lips across Draco’s face, kissing him and licking away beads of sweat, ‘just hold on a little while… be good for me.’  
‘I’m good, I’m good…’ Draco repeated, half moaning, half purring.  
‘You’re perfect,’ Harry managed and he pushed his heels into the matrass to gain some leverage, and then flipped them over.  
Draco’s eyes widened and he made an expectant noise, lifting his hips off the matrass to give Harry better access, making the Alpha grunt, ‘you’re so perfect,’ and proceeding to fuck Draco into the matrass. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, moaning, lost in pleasure, but at the same time, still needing… He pushed his head back, offering his throat and Harry laughed breathlessly, ‘not yet,’ making the Omega cry out desperately.  
Harry silenced him by kissing him, roughly and sloppily, with lots of tongue. Draco whimpered, feeling his hole stretch almost painfully to accommodate Harry’s knot. He heard Harry moan and pant, before he felt a hot stream of come fill him and Harry’s hips stilled.  
‘Harry,’ he whispered, trying to catch the Alpha’s gaze, but Harry pushed Draco’s head back gently and let his teeth graze over the Omega’s throat.  
‘Oh god yes, bite me,’ Draco immediately mindlessly begged, ‘bite me, Harry.’ He pushed his head back further, hoping to entice Harry into finally biting him.  
Harry’s teeth found the spot at Draco’s pulse point effortlessly and he bit down firmly.  
‘Oh…’ Draco sighed as a soft prickling and tingling spread from the point where Harry had bitten him, all over his body. Harry moved a little and just the sensation of that made the Omega come a second time and this time, it sated him completely, stilling the hunger and need for his Alpha in an instant. He felt complete. 

‘Hmmmww… bite me again…’ Draco murmured, feeling only a little embarrassed for asking Harry to bite him.  
Harry laughed softly and bent towards Draco’s throat, biting at their bond mark lightly and then kissing Draco gently.  
Draco sighed out of pleasure and contentment. When Harry embraced him, pulling him closer and covering his body with his own, he started to purr.  
‘I love it when you do that,’ Harry hoarsely said.  
‘Mhw, you make me do it…’ Draco responded and he wriggled his hips a little, hoping to lure another orgasm out of Harry. Harry maybe thought that it was embarrassing that he could come over and over again when he’d knotted Draco, but Draco secretly liked it. A lot.  
‘I can’t believe that a bonding bite makes your heat so different…’ Harry mused, not responding to Draco’s wriggling.  
‘It’s not, really…’ Draco moved a little bit, again, ‘I still need you to…’ He ended the sentence in a moan when he felt Harry come for the umpteenth time.  
Harry panted a bit and buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck. ‘We’re never going to be able to untangle if you keep doing that.’ It sounded breathless and Draco made a content noise. ‘Maybe I don’t want to untangle.’ He moved back against Harry a little bit when he felt the knot soften. ‘Maybe I like it to be knotted.’  
Harry groaned. ‘You’re never going to let me go, are you?’  
Draco chuckled and kept moving until Harry responded and he felt the knot harden again. ‘No, never. You’re mine now.’ He moved his head back, exposing the red bite mark whilst locking eyes with Harry. Harry licked his lips and bent towards the mark to gently sink his teeth in it again. Draco moaned. He brought up a hand and tangled it in Harry’s hair, forcing him to remain near the bond mark. Just the soft bites, kisses and caresses where enough to bring him to completion again and he sighed, fully satisfied. 

The next morning, Draco’s heat was over again and while he felt sore from being pounded into the matrass more times than he’d been able to count, he felt amazing.  
He would have been content with staying in bed and cuddling for a little while longer, but Harry had gently pushed him into getting dressed and going downstairs for breakfast.  
When he dressed himself, he noticed his normally flat stomach now was a bit rounded. He very gently stroked over the small bulge, wondering if, maybe…  
‘Are you done?’ Harry stepped back into the guest room. He’d left to grab clean clothes and dress in his own room. Draco pulled his shirt over his stomach. ‘Yes, let’s go eat something. I’m starving.’ He joined Harry and they walked downstairs together. Their fingers intertwined automatically and Draco suppressed a smile, looking away from Harry.  
_If this is how life is going to be from now on I’m going to love every minute of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Riddle! *gasps*  
> There wasn't enough space in this chapter and, since I've got some plans for the next story in this series, I decided not to deal with Riddle in this chapter yet. To those of you that were waiting for the big confrontation, I'm sorry, there's not really going to be one. Maybe sometime later?


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue! I tried to deal with any loose ends there were, questions you as a reader might have after reading "Roots of a new life".  
> It's a bit short, but I really tried! At first it was really crammed because I tried to put in so much information, but then I realised that that wasn't necessary because I'd be writing a series, so maybe an epilogue didn't really make sense?
> 
> Well, never mind my senseless babbling, enjoy!

Draco rolled over in the bed, rolling away from Harry and sitting up, thinking about the events of the last few months.  
In the end, the Aurors never caught Riddle. Pansy Parkinson was arrested and while she first claimed to have been under the Imperious curse, she eventually confessed to have hidden Riddle after his escape from Azkaban. She was also the one to bribe several Ministry officials to “lose” Riddle’s file and helped him gain ownership of more Omegas than was legal.  
Parkinson was sentenced to life in prison.  
After the imprisonment, Myrion was closed for a few months, until Blaise Zabini gained all the permits to re-open Myrion. He became the new principle and implemented a few changes immediately; a lot of subjects were cut and Myrion became open to sensitive Betas as well as Omegas. Alphas still aren’t welcome though.  
The Ministry cut the ties between Riddle’s illegal Omegas, amongst who was Luna Lovegood.  
Augusta Longbottom offered to take over the ownership, to which Luna happily agreed.

After a while, things turned back to normal. Well… most things.  
‘Hmmww… Draco…?’ Harry murmured with a sleep-heavy voice, making Draco fall back into the bed and crawl close to his Alpha. ‘I’m right here…’  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him even closer, sniffing up his scent and murmuring, groggy, ‘I don’t want to go to work.’  
Draco buried his face in Harry’s neck and drew in a deep breath. ‘Then don’t. Stay at home, with me.’  
‘What?’ Harry laughed sleepily, ‘you know I can’t.’ He slowly let go of Draco, pushing himself up and yawning. ‘We’ve got this new case and I feel we’re close to cracking it.’  
Draco rolled away again, sighing. Another failed attempt to keep Harry at home.  
‘But if you get dressed, I’ll take you with me and drop you off at Hermione’s office. I think she wanted to talk to you about some of the new laws she’ll be putting forward at the Wizengamot…’ 

‘Hi Hermione.’ Draco pecked her on the cheek and sat down. It was starting to become a normal thing for Harry to drop him off at Hermione’s office at the ORO, while Harry went to work in the Auror office. Their shared office at Grimmauld Place was rarely used now that Harry had returned to the Auror office. Hermione started before Harry started so she left the house early, usually with Ron, whilst Draco and Harry got up later.  
Draco was terribly lonely and after a few weeks of utter boredom , he had told Harry about this, who had since then gotten the habit of dropping Draco off somewhere every day.  
‘Morning, Draco,’ Hermione woke Draco from his musings and smiled. ‘Thinking about things?’  
Draco shrugged. ‘Just how life has been since… you know.’  
Hermione nodded knowingly. ‘Yes. So, I’ve written the proposals for the Wizengamot, would you like to read them?’  
Draco felt a smile form on his lips. ‘I would.’ Even though the things Hermione wrote were usually on a whole different level than Draco was used to, he enjoyed reading them nonetheless. It was fun and interesting and most always it was about improving the life for Omegas, which was something he was always interested in.  
Hermione rummaged through her papers and handed Draco a stack. He took them and started reading with enthusiasm.  
The two of them had been working on laws and legislation to improve life for Omegas all around. They had also been trying to gain Ministry funding for an Omega support group, for all Omegas that have been abused. In both, they only had been moderately successful. It was very hard to pry away any money from the Ministry, so they hadn’t been able to start a support group yet, but some laws that improved life in general for Omegas had been accepted. One major thing, was that Omegas, if their Alpha would support them, were now allowed to start companies. Currently they were working on an amendment that would make Omegas real people, as opposed to a possession. It was hard work, but Draco liked it and it filled his days.

 _Cuddling is great…_ Draco thought as he bend his leg around Harry’s hip and pushed closer. They were both quiet and had been for a while. Sometimes they cuddled for hours without saying anything. It wasn’t necessary anymore, now that their bond had matured. If something was wrong, Draco could feel this weirdness in the back of his mind that made him feel like he needed to ask Harry about… something. If Harry had any strong emotions, like anger or frustration, Draco felt similar feelings seep in through the weird spot in the back of his mind. Harry had told him he felt similar things.  
‘Draco?’  
Draco sighed. ‘I don’t want to talk about it.’  
‘I want you to, just tell me what it is.’ Harry moved a little so that he could look at Draco and Draco looked back at him in a stubborn manner. ‘No.’  
Harry sighed. ‘Fine.’ 

He still wasn’t pregnant. It wasn’t like he and Harry had been actively trying and he hadn’t gone into heat after their bonding, but still… He’d expected… something, especially since last time he’d felt that small bump. It had disappeared a few days after his heat though, leaving him feeling empty and craving.  
What made it even worse was that Adelaide had given birth to this adorable baby boy. Of course, Draco loved the little one, but it wasn’t his and more than before it made him long for a child that was his. His and Harry’s.  
He dreamed about it day and night, fantasizing about a little baby boy with Harry’s dark hair and eyes, but Draco’s slender build, or maybe a chubby little girl with Harry’s fierce eyes and Draco’s light, silvery hair or…  
Thinking about it made him randy and he and Harry fucked like bunnies, but to no prevail so far. 

Adelaide had permanently moved in with the Weasleys. Draco wasn’t sure what her relationship with Mr and Mrs Weasley was, and he was fairly certain he didn’t want to know the details either.  
She seemed happy and well-taken care off, which was most important. Although he sometimes wondered if maybe she was into older ladies. Adelaide was young enough to have more children than just the one she had now, and Mrs Weasley was an Alpha, so technically she and Adelaide could conceive another child. Draco knew Mrs Weasley kind off wanted more children and wondered if Adelaide’s boy was enough or maybe…

With more time on his hands than he could handle he often found himself discussing weird things like that… with himself.  
He had other ideas, too, ones that he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about yet. Despite the fact that Harry always stressed that they could always talk, he still wasn’t talkative when it came to things he found difficult. Ideas he hadn’t worked out quite yet were difficult, so most remained in his head.  
Sometimes he’d write in his Omega-journal, which had been a gift from Harry during their courtship. The journal became linked to the Omega owner, who would be the only one capable of opening and reading the journal. It was for his most private thoughts and he found himself using it more and more these days, now that he had more things to think about and ideas to process. 

Life had changed and was still changing and even though it wasn’t perfect – no real life was perfect anyway – it was enough for him.  
He was alive. Safe. Loved.  
Everything else would come to him soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... How was it? No big confrontation with Riddle (I really wouldn't know how to write that anyway...) but I do feel like all the loose ends are tucked away nicely.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you'd like, they make me so happy! (Tell me what you think, your thoughts on "Roots of a new life" in general, how you feel about Riddle and whatever else you'd like to share!)


End file.
